Worth and Weight
by ningJA
Summary: Abengane can't remove the nen blade in Chrollo. Hence, the Phantom Troupe sets off in search for a mythical wish-granter to erase Kurapika's chains - and possibly, find a new member.
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

The card castle Hisoka was stacking in the corner fell.

"So, in essence, you can't remove the nen?" Chrollo said. It was more of a statement than a question.

Abengane nodded slowly. "Yes, nen formed with strong emotions are usually very difficult, if not impossible, to remove. Even if I could remove the chain from your heart, the subsequent conditions you must fulfill to completely be free of it will probably take your life."

"That'd be against our interests," Hisoka commented, smiling. The smile now was slightly different than the one he wore a few minutes ago, and there was now a foggy gleam in his eyes. "But surely removing the chain is possible, and I'm sure you should know about a way to go about doing it."

"I know someone, or rather, something," Abengane said hurriedly, sensing the tension in the air. "But..."

"But?" Chrollo asked. Hisoka started stacking his cards into a deck.

Abengane sighed. "It's difficult to locate. Have you heard of the Obscure Keys?"

.

xxxxxxxxxxxx- Back at the Spider's hideout -xxxxxxxxxxx

.

"A grand piano?! Why would Danchou want us to find a grand piano?!" Phinks complained. "I swear that Hisoka is just bringing us on a wild goose chase, that bastard."

"It's for Danchou, right?" Shizuku said. "So long there's a possibility to recover his nen, we should try it."

"But, Hisoka might actually be shitting us this time round-"

"-I doubt it," Machi cut in. "He probably wants Danchou to recover as fast as possible, too. Anyway, Shal, have you any clues on where it might be?"

"Yeah!" Shalnark replied cheerily, as he handed out the printouts to the troupe members. "I've researched the origin of the Obscure Keys, and I think it should be somewhere in Melfis. Coincidentally, there appears to be a really big auction due there in a week's time. I think it might show up then."

"And Phinks, the Obscure Keys are not a grand piano. (Phinks became more confused here.) The keys are more of _half_ the size of a regular, 88 key piano, much like a toy for children. Apparently, from what I read, you have to play a certain melody on the piano to get a wish granted. Any wish - I think you can even revive the dead!"

"Sounds too good to be true," Machi mused. "So, Fei, what are we going to do now?"

Feitan folded the printout neatly and pocketed it. "Do I need to spell it out? We go to the auction and steal it."


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Melfis, the city of the rich. It was a place known for its rich people and lavish parties, top markets and grand hotels. However, there was also another face of the all-too-charming city, a face that often went ignored - it was also known for its people's obscene food wastages, disgusting behaviour and deceit. Ironically, it was due to this very nature that people were all too oblivious to underground events - they were too busy serving their own interests to bother. And it was because of this that no one really questioned it when someone went missing (unless that person was very influential) or something suspicious appears in the local market, therefore making it a very likely place for the Obscure Keys to turn up, as Shalnark had guessed.

The Phantom Troupe had been in Melfis five days before the auction. However, since this was a big auction, discreetly hosted by one of the big politicians in Melfis, security was high. There was heavy military presence at the auction venue (I repeat, the auction was hosted by an influential big shot) and the Phantom Troupe has yet to locate the warehouse wherein the goods are kept. It was a special case wherein it would be appropriate for the Troupe to carry out an attack equivalent to the Blitzkrieg - massacre, kill, steal, kill, massacre and then escape - compared to a stealthy theft. The piano was bulky, after all, and they doubted that the auction host wouldn't realise the disappearance of one or two security guards.

Therefore, the Troupe planned to take everything from the auction on the day before the auction itself. The plan was similar to that in York New - kill all the guards and henchmen, and take the piano. On top of that, manipulate key persons using Shalnark's ability and sell the rest of the junk they didn't want, and pocket the money themselves. Simple as that.

But it wasn't that day yet. It was February 4th; they'd just arrived yesterday, leaving three days to the start of the auction. Their accommodation was settled for now, and while most Troupe members wanted to rest in their rooms, Feitan thought it would be better for them to wander around Melfis to get any additional strand of information they could on the piano.

And thus, here Phinks and Feitan were, in a bar.

It was common sense, was it not? The best place to get information without dirtying one's hands was the bar. It was where depressed or drunken people, or perhaps both, felt safe enough behind the heavy doors of the bar, safe enough to spurt out jewels of information unwittingly. And this bar seemed perfect for that. The bar was nice; it had a rich ambience, it wasn't as packed as it was on the streets and a large variety of liquors and the bartender was quite pleasant. He'd treated them well, and had even recommended them suitable cocktails for "not getting quite drunk" (although they had declined that and chose to go with beer instead.)

"You two aren't from around here, are you?" The male bartender asked, as he was filling their mugs from the keg.

Phinks nodded. "How did you know?"

"Experience," the bartender replied softly as he set their drinks on the tabletop. "And I'm betting you came here for information, too. A lot of people do."

Feitan narrowed his eyes but said nothing, as the bartender set the two mugs onto the table. Phinks did not miss this. "Hey, bartender, what's your name?"

"My name? I have a lot of names," Bartender replied cryptically. "But you can call me Bart." The bartender was obviously avoiding the question. "My turn. What information are you guys here for? Maybe I can help."

"We won't know if you lie." Feitan interjected pointedly. Phinks drew a deep mouthful from his mug.

"You can infer," came the cheery reply, as the bartender set about mixing another customer's cocktail.

"Well, then..." Phinks started. "Do you know how to play a piano?"

Feitan kicked him under the table.

"Roughly," the bartender replied, amused. "I learnt only the basics, but if given time, I can decipher and play a song by ear."

Feitan stared at the bartender. "Then, do you know about the mythical piano?"

Now, Feitan and Phinks knew that, when questioning people, there are telltale signs which show that a person is lying, or is about to lie. More often than not, it would be a pause, a hesitation, or some weird action that that person in question does. And the bartender had just displayed it, although very slightly.

The bartender had paused shortly before replying, "The Obscure Keys?"

Phinks nodded.

Bart laughed. "As you've said, they're mythical. They're a myth, nothing more. Because trust me, if that wish-granting piano was real, this state would've already made a business out of it through and through. You should know about the true nature of this city if you're here looking for information."

Feitan was about to question Bart further, but Phinks stopped him. "That's true," Phinks replied amiably, and promptly ended the discussion. The two finished their beers, paid for their drinks and exited the bar.

"Why did you stop me, Phinks?" Feitan asked, irritated. "He was lying."

Phinks started walking in the direction of their hotel. "The bartender probably has no intention whatsoever to tell us anything," he replied. "Moreover, I think he's strong."

Feitan scowled beneath his mask. "He won't outlast us. I can extract the truth from him. You're overestimating him."

"It's not a question of who's stronger," Phinks replied. "We can definitely capture him. But you know what, Fei?"

Feitan kept silent.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I don't think even your torture techniques could force something out of this person."

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx- At one of the Spider's hotel rooms -xxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

When the Phinks-Feitan duo reached their room, everyone else was there already. The Shizuku-Franklin-Nobunaga team didn't last very long after they ate lunch (which was probably the only productive thing they did today, except for pinpointing roadblocks) and the Shalnark-Machi-Kalluto team had returned from spying on politician Orenaldo. Kortopi and Bonolenov had stayed in the rooms the entire day.

"Shalnark, I need you to dig up information about the bartender on 5th Avenue," Feitan said. "There's only one bar there, so it should be easy for you. He's shady."

Shalnark nodded. "Got it. By the way, I think something big's going to happen soon. Orenaldo seemed pretty panicky just now. Some interference with the auction, maybe?"

"I think the auction might start a few days in advance," Machi said. "Or maybe postponed." Upon receiving a raised eyebrow from Nobunaga, she replied, "Inituition."

"There were also an abnormally high number of guards at his residence, more than yesterday." Kalluto confirmed. "He seemed really freaked out by something, but I can't tell what."

Feitan considered this for a while. It would be unfortunate if something happened to the auction, as Machi predicted. They'd have to act before that something happens. "Does anyone here have a list of the things for auction? Also, where were the roadblocks located?"

Franklin nodded and handed the binder to Feitan, and a map with red markings on it. "The binder's the list. The red markings are the roadblocks, and the triangles are where the tanks are. And the lines are..."

A few minutes and some discussion and brain wrecking later, the troupe had roughly guessed the general location of the wares. The strategic roadblocks and military presence only helped the troupe to narrow down the possible areas for the piano, and the troupe decided that they would be "visiting" the wares tomorrow. They'd use the remainder of today for preparations.


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

That evening saw Feitan and Phinks sneaking around their target location. Earlier, the Troupe had narrowed down their area of interest to the Grand Hotel Marionette. However, the hotel, living up to its name, was enormous, and Feitan thought it best to identify rooms that held the goods.

Thus, here they were, at the grand entrance of the hotel. It was many times larger than the hotel that they were currently residing in, and for a moment Phinks and Feitan felt a little lost. They'd snagged a map of the hotel compounds from some idiot attendant, and decided to use En while exploring the place.

Security was still high as ever, with guards just round almost every corner. Some places the duo weren't able to enter due to these hampering guards. The guards had treated them shittily as well, and it took all Feitan and Phinks could muster not to lop off their arrogant heads. In the end, their trip was cut short (partially due to Feitan's bad mood), and they could not sense any inkling of goods in the areas that they had visited. Well, it was no matter. Feitan believed that they would find their goods tomorrow, anyway.

When they had returned to their hotel room, Shalnark, their other roommate, had already bought pizza and started eating without them. "Hawaiian?" He offered them a slice, with they took. "How'd it go?"

Feitan pulled down his mask. "It was stupid," he muttered, before taking a bite. "They assholes."

"Inconclusive," Phinks said. "I have a feeling that something's not right."

"You've feeling a lot of things today."

Shalnark laughed. "It isn't like you to 'feel' things, Phinks. Leave the guessing to Machi. Oh, and Feitan, remember the person you told me to search up on?" He pulled out a single printed sheet. "This was all I could find on him. Pretty strange guy, I guess. Half the qualifications there seem extraordinary. But then again, everyone here seems weird in their own way."

"He's pretty young for a bartender," Feitan commented. "Anyone we could use against him?"

Phinks noted that Feitan seemed to be in a better mood already.

"Yeah, he has a sister," Shalnark replied. "She's in the printout, bottom left corner. But she seems equally weird as well. She's a kid, though."

Feitan didn't seem to care. "Good enough. I'll talk to the bartender tomorrow."

* * *

><p>- The next day -<p>

When Feitan woke up, it was already close to twelve noon. He wasn't a morning person, and the Troupe knew that. The last time someone tried waking him up (Phinks), he got brutally beat up. Thus, now no sane Troupe member would try to wake Feitan up from his slumber. He just woke up naturally.

Phinks had bought lunch for him, which he gladly ate. Shalnark had went over to Franklin's room.

When Feitan had finished his meal, the Phinks-Feitan pair set off for the bar. There was still time; their raid would only start at about seven in the evening. They had plenty of time to get what they wanted.

When they reached the bar, they found that, upon entering the bar, the bartender today was different from the one yesterday. Unlike yesterday's calm and polite black-haired bartender, this one had dyed his hair neon blue, and had an attitude that was wild and brash. When questioned, the bluenette simply replied that "the boss don't always have time" and "if you don't know that, you're dipshits."

The Spiders realised that about everyone here in this town seemed insufferable. "Where's yesterday's bartender?" Feitan asked coldly.

"I don't see why I should tell you. That's personal information," the bluenette replied, nonchalant of the Spider's rising anger.

"We have business with him," Phinks said.

"Everyone does, misters," the bartender replied. "So are you guys going to order anything? Because if not, please go away."

Feitan was pissed off. He had enough of people treating him like shit here, without teaching them a lesson. "Where is he?" He asked once more, letting loose his killing intent.

The atmosphere in the once pleasant bar turned tense, as other customers started watching the blonde and black-haired customers. It was an awkward change in atmosphere from one extreme to the next, and everyone felt it. But just before the bluenette could utter another cutting remark, a sweet voice cut in:

"Colt, don't go making unnecessary trouble here. Sis wouldn't be happy, ne?" A little girl cut in. An albino, whose presence went unnoticed by Feitan and Phinks until she spoke up - the very same girl on the bottom left corner of the printout Shalnark gave Feitan. "Besides, you're supposed to make customers happy, ne, not chase them away."

"Girl, you know the bartender from yesterday?" Phinks asked.

"Uh-huh," she nodded happily. "She's my, uh..." She glanced at the bluenette, who just glared at her in reply.

_She?_ Feitan thought. "Little girl, what's your name?"

"People call me 'Mil'!" She replied enthusiastically. "What's yours?"

"He's John," Feitan pointed to Phinks, bluffing. "If you want to know my name, you'll have to come with me."

The little girl hopped over from her stool.

Colt cast them a warning look. "You'd better not harm her."

"We won't," Feitan promised, and exited the bar. Phinks and Mil followed.

It was a few minutes later that they discovered why the bartender was so willing to let the little girl follow them. She was noisy as hell, and asked all sorts of stupid questions, like "What's your name?" (directed at Feitan), "Why are you so short?" (directed at Feitan again), "Why do you have no eyebrows?" (directed at Phinks). If the adults in Milfis had tested their tolerance for poor treatment, this brat tested their patience. Both of which they had little of.

"Mil," Phinks started, exasperated. Feitan had been silent throughout their journey back to their hotel room. "where does the bartender live?"

"Do you mean Colt or Rooke?" She happily licked the ice cream she'd somehow gotten the two men to buy for her.

"Rooke," Phinks said. "The bartender from yesterday."

"I can't tell you, ne~"

"Why?"

"She'd kill me. Why do you want to know anyway?" Mil got curious. "Do you like her?"

"Her?" Feitan cut in. "I thought he was a guy."

Mil looked puzzled. "Guy? I don't... Oh, I think I know what you mean." She giggled.

The two men looked at her. "What?"

"It's a secret~" she licked her ice cream again. "I can't tell you. Unless you like her. Then maybe I can tell you the super awesome secret. Do you guys like her? As in 'I want to marry you' like?"

"He likes her," Feitan pointed at Phinks.

"Wha-" came an indignant response, which was interrupted by Feitan again.

"And he wants to see her again. So tell us."

The little brat giggled more. "Okay. You see, my sister doesn't like people recognising her. So she dresses up as a guy. Which is bad, because not a lot of people can see her beauty and marry her." The kid's eyes sparkled. "You want to marry her, right?"

Phinks internally shuddered, but he managed a warm nod.

"Then I'll bring you to see her tomorrow. She's busy today."

"What about at night?" Feitan pushed. "We're quite busy tomorrow."

"She won't be coming back tonight, she's got work to do," Mil replied. "And therefore I shall stay with you guys tonight, ne?"

"No." Both men said simultaneously.

"The room we're staying in is too cramped," Phinks crapped out. "And we're men. It's not right for a girl to sleep in a room with men. We could do all sorts of things to you."

"Then I won't bring you to see sis."

"Brat. Can't even live on your own." Feitan grumbled.

"I am not a brat!" Mil retorted. "And I can live on my own!"

There was a look of disbelief in Feitan's eyes, which spurred a (self) righteous anger in Mil. "I'll prove it to you guys." Tears welled up in her eyes. "I'll go home. Bleh!" With that, the little girl stormed away.

"Pfft, you made a little girl cry," Phinks chuckled, turning to follow the girl.

"Like you didn't enjoy that." Feitan did the same.

* * *

><p>- much later -<p>

It was evening, February 5th, the night of the raid. The Troupe has made its way to Grand Hotel Marionette. It was annoying as hell, sneaking past all those roadblocks and security checkpoints, but they had needed to keep a low profile so as to not attract further attention till the deed was done.

Shalnark had went to the control room, while the other Spiders split into three groups. Shizuku, Feitan and Franklin were one team, and so were Machi, Kortopi and Phinks. These two groups would scour the hotel in search of the goods. Meanwhile, Bonolenov and Kalluto had procured a safe area away from the city, wherein they would temporarily store the stolen goods they wanted.

A text from Shalnark signalled that he had hijacked the security control room, and was monitoring and deleting appropriate CCTV footages. That was all the Spiders needed to start their killing spree - they'd branched off into the East and West Wing of the Hotels, and killed anyone and everyone in sight. Shizuku cleaned up the bloody mess her group made, but the other group didn't bother to clear the mess. Occasional texts from Shalnark led them to the high-security areas - which the Troupe had trashed like nobody's business.

After a long while, the Troupe still hadn't found the goods despite their progress in the Hotel. Feitan took to torturing security guards (which he realised he should've done in the first place), but even after intense torturing sessions and some deaths, the Troupe hadn't the faintest idea where the goods were. The five guards had all died swearing that there were no goods in the hotel, and that they were just guarding big shots in the hotel. Feitan had also managed to locate another low-key politician - who had also denied knowing about any goods whatsoever till death.

On top of this, Shalnark had also confirmed that there were no visible goods on the CCTV monitors, and this compelled Feitan to call off the raid. With a text from Feitan, all the other members scattered, booked out from their hotel and met up at their newly procured hideout, near the outskirts of the city.

Needless to say, the overall mood of the Troupe that night was bad.


	4. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

That night, the Troupe had decided to steal the goods on the day of the auction. That would probably be the only day they had a 100% chance of locating the goods, or at least, finding someone who knows where the goods are kept. Meanwhile, the Troupe set about organising themselves to facilitate better information gathering.

On the 6th, Shalnark, Kalluto and Machi would infiltrate Orenaldo's mansion and procure any important documents and the like. In the worst case scenario, they would kidnap Orenaldo and hand him over to Feitan in the evening.

Nobunaga and Franklin would gather more dirt on the politician, and Shizuku and Kortopi would copy any essential documents and identifications they needed. Bonolenov would stay and guard the hideout.

Meanwhile, Feitan and Phinks would visit the bar again - if the black-haired bartender still wasn't around, they would hold a stakeout near the apartment they saw the albino girl enter earlier that day.

After enough planning was done, the Troupe members found themselves cosy corners to sleep for the night in their abandoned building.

* * *

><p>- The Next Day-<p>

The afternoon of February 6th had been uneventful for Feitan and Phinks. Blacked-haired bartender wasn't in today, nor was the little kid, thankfully, and when they went to the apartment of the albino, no one was in.

They easily broke into the apartment, and spent most of their afternoon there, raiding the fridge (there were some really good leftovers there) and surveying the bedrooms. They found one they suspected was the bartender's room, but couldn't get much dirt on the bartender. Soon, they were bored, and after taking some extra food, they left the apartment.

It was dusk by the time they returned to the hideout. Shalnark's and Nobunaga's team had yet to return, so Feitan and Phinks gave the extra leftovers to Shizuku, Kortopi and Bonolenov, before flipping through a Trevor Brown artbook and smoking a cig respectively.

Given the lazy atmosphere, it came as a shock to the Troupe when they received a call from Shalnark about two hours later, urging them to meet in the Town Plaza. There was a certain urgency in his voice, and chaos in the background, which convinced Bonolenov, Feitan and Phinks to move out. Shizuku and Kortopi however stayed at the hideout.

When they had reached the Town Plaza, a crowded juncture between shopping malls, Nobunaga and Franklin were already there. The streets were in utter chaos. The roadblocks they saw yesterday were utterly trashed, and the military tanks, wrecked beyond repair. What were stationed lines of soldiers and guards yesterday were now a string of blood and guts. The army was completely eradicated and there was now a horde of frightened, slightly injured, people _sitting down obediently_ on the streets.

There was something else that was _different_, too.

* * *

><p>The Spiders' eyes were glued to the large display TV screens on the walls of the malls, taking in the surreal images. Instead of the usual advertisements, they showed a large, open-top see-through container. It looked like it was made of glass, but it could've been Perspex or some other material, and seemed to be handmade. Metal frames and white sealant covered the four walls, and the whole thing looked like some reinforced shower room. Inside the enclosure, there were two metal pipes, one on the left and the other, on the right, running from the floor all the way up to the top. But two things caught the Spiders' attention. One was the fact that the images seemed to be streaming live. The other thing was what was at the center of the container, between the two metal pipes.<p>

Sitting there, strapped to a heavy metal chair, was a male who seemed to be in his late thirties. Shalnark recognised him to be Melfis' Research Society's Chairman. He was a fat man, dressed in only his boxers, and was sweating profusely. And though he didn't look hurt, there was no doubt about the look on his face - raw, unadulterated fear. He was taking in quick gulps of air through the gag in his mouth, almost hyperventilating, and his eyes were bulging.

"Are you shitting me?" Phinks muttered. "What the hell is going on?"

Shalnark motioned for him to sit down as well. "There was a voice just now, who got everyone here to become much calmer," he replied. "Judging from its tone, it probably has something to do with that Resnald guy on the screen."

"Resnald?" Bonolenov asked.

"Chairman of Melfis' Research Society. Whatever they're doing to him, I doubt he'll survive," Shalnark supplemented.

Feitan watched the largest screen intently. "I think this is caused by a nen user."

As if on cue, a highly synthesized voice spoke. "Ladies and gentlemen, if you are wondering if this is live, let me show you."

The images panned to the left, to show a wall clock reading 8:43 p.m. Franklin checked his watch. It read 8:43 p.m. The camera then focussed on a newspaper that had been placed at the foot of the wall - it was a copy of this morning's paper.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the camera panned back to the tearing man in the box, "the container you're looking at is made of reinforced, bulletproof glass. The door has a secure locking mechanism, with an airtight seal. In other words, the man in here is trapped with no way out."

The man now looked straight at the camera. "This man here is the Chairman of Melfis' Research Society. He has done much more evil than good; he has approved shocking and inhumane experimentation on drugs, plants, animals and humans. And today, citizens and residents of Melfis, I need your help."

A nen device with buttons appeared in every person's hands.

"You will decide how he's going to die."

With a buzz, the screen came to life. The Spiders saw that the screen had two options: Fire, and Water.

"Ladies and gentlemen, take your pick. Will he die by Fire or Water? Shall we drown him or burn him alive? You have thirty seconds to press the button of your choice." Some images on the TVs then switched to a counter of sorts, numbering the votes each option gathered.

Machi sighed. "Whoever's doing this is wasting our time." She went with Fire.

"Agreed," Nobunaga replied. He went with Fire, as well. "But this person, whoever he is, has a pretty interesting ability."

At first the votes trickled in. There weren't more than ten votes each until the remaining few seconds, when the number of votes increased tremendously. Machi, Nobunaga, Bonolenov and Franklin had chose Fire. The other Troupe members present, however, had chose Water.

At the end of the thirty seconds, the timer stopped. There were some people (who presumably did not pick an option) whose devices had exploded in their faces, killing them instantly, and the voice broke the silence again.

"Congratulations, ladies and gentlemen! We have a winner. Far exceeding the number of votes for Fire, we have Water!"

The voice chuckled amusedly. "I don't know whether you people of Melfis are actually caring souls hoping for a painless death, or a bunch of psychopaths. I guess to most of you, death by drowning seemed less painful, more humane and maybe quicker than being burned alive, right? But have you ever seen _anyone_ drown?"

Feitan looked impatient, and Phinks lighted a cig.

"Have you ever seen the despairing look on a person's eyes as he holds his breath for as long as he can, knowing death is all around him and closing in fast? Have you seen the way a body convulses, as if it was being electrocuted, as the person lets go of hope and drinks in his first mouthful of water? The way his eyes almost bulge out of his skull as the liquid enters his lungs?"

Shalnark took out his deck of playing cards and handed out some to Bono, Franklin and Machi, while Feitan stared at the screen.

The voice laughed again. This time, a relaxed chuckle. "Keep on watching, ladies and gentlemen of Melfis. The show is just about to get much better."


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's note: This chapter might not be safe for young teens; it might seem a bit gory. Please read with discretion.**

**And I realise I have yet to do a proper disclaimer, so here goes:**

**I do not own Hunter x Hunter, or its characters. I only own the bartenders, Mil and the big shots.**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 4<p>

All of a sudden and with incredible speed, water started jetting out of the holes on both pipes inside the glass enclosure. The man strapped to the metal chair was caught by surprise, and fear made his whole body jerk violently. His eyes widened in complete desperation as he realised what was happening. Despite the gag in his mouth, he started screaming frantically, and thrashing about futilely in his binds.

"He wasn't kidding." Machi commented, surprised. "Shalnark, doubt."

"Psh, fine." Shalnark gathered the pile of cards on the floor. "But we can't hear him, though."

The man kicked and wiggled ferociously inside the glass cube, but his restraints wouldn't budge an inch. The chair was solidly bolted to the floor.

"That reduces the entertainment," Feitan said, disappointed. "I wonder who did this, though."

"Someone who hates the Research Society, probably," Franklin said.

"Or someone who was an experiment, maybe?" Bonolenov supplemented.

The water was already reaching the man's waist. At that speed, the Spiders concluded it would take about another minute and a half to completely submerge the man. The man was shivering even more now, probably due to the combination of uncontrollable fear and the water temperature.

"How long do you think it'd take for him to die?" Phinks asked.

Feitan did not take his gaze off the screen. "If he hadn't panicked, maybe five minutes. But in his current state of mind, maybe two."

The water reached the man's chest, and then his shoulders. The camera slowly zoomed in on his face. He was sobbing. Hope had left his eyes - he was giving up. In less than a minute it would be past his nose, and death would arrive with the next breath. He closed his eyes and waited.

The water reached the underside of his chin, and then it stopped. Not a drop more came out of the pipes.

"What the hell?" The Spiders were surprised.

"It was a goddamn hoax?" Phinks said.

Machi looked confused.

Feitan looked genuinely interested.

The man in the container reopened his eyes. He was still shivering, and looked around himself, seeing, listening.

Nothing. Not a sound. The water had stopped.

Behind his gag, his mouth twisted into a shy smile. A glimmer of hope had returned to his eyes, as if everything had just been a nightmare, a bad dream... a sick joke. Tears found their way down his eyes and cascaded down his face.

At that moment, the voice cut the silence again. "Everyone, please keep on watching." There was a proud ring to the voice. "Because you're about to get the 'Cirque du Soleil' of shows."

On the screen, the water level started decreasing.

"He's draining the container?" Franklin asked.

Machi nodded grimly. "I think something worse is going to happen."

The water drained fast. In a matter of seconds it had gone back down to the man's navel.

Then it stopped.

"What the fuck is going on now?" Phinks muttered, standing up.

The camera zoomed out a little, and all of a sudden the submerged portion of the pipes sprung back to life. Like a jacuzzi bath, the underwater jets ruffled the water as they spat more liquid into the enclosure. But the troupe noticed there was something different this time. As the liquid exited the pipes and mixed with the water, it made a swirly effect, as if the new liquid was denser than that previously in the enclosure.

Shalnark, interest piqued, leaned forward and analysed the images. "That's not water," he finally said.

"What?" Nobunaga said. "What do you mean?"

"Different density," Bonolenov explained, setting down his cards. "See the swirls? Whatever is entering the tank now, it isn't water."

At that moment, something started flashing at the top left-hand corner of the picture - four letters inside parentheses. The first, third and fourth were in capitals.

(NaOH)

"That a chemical formula?"

"Yes," Shalnark said. "Sodium Hydroxide. Caustic soda. If it becomes concentrated enough, it'll probably burn his skin off."

Feitan stared at the screen.

The man on the screen started shaking again. But this time, Feitan could tell it wasn't from fear or cold. It was pain, excruciating pain. The solution was getting more concentrated and was starting to corrode his skin, and the man opened his mouth to release an agonising scream which wasn't transmitted onto the streets.

As more liquid entered the enclosure, the solution started gaining a faint, dull, milky colour.

The man closed his eyes and started shaking his head violently from side to side, as if having a seizure. The bath started scraping his skin away like a sander, and it was not long before the first few pieces of flesh were ripped from his body.

As more and more skin started to float around the tank, the water started changing colour again. This time it was turning pink; the man was bleeding.

The camera zoomed in on something else floating inside the enclosure.

"What's that?" Franklin asked.

"Fingernail," Feitan supplied. "His body is dissolving."

The camera zoomed in on another one, then another. The bath had dissolved the man's cuticles and most of the nail beds on his fingers and toes. The water was getting bloodier, and the Spiders could not see through it anymore. The man's head, though, was still above the water line.

Resnald had lost control of his body. It was shaking incessantly, but guided solely by pain. His eyes had rolled back into his head, and his mouth contorted into an agonising shape. His teeth were grinding against each other, and he was bleeding from his orifices.

The water was starting to boil.

The man convulsed for the last time. His chest kicked forward so violently as if there was something inside him that wanted to explode out of his body; his chin fell to his chest, submerging his face under the bloody water and sodium hydroxide mixture.

There was no more movement.

A few seconds later, the screens blacked out.

* * *

><p>Unlike the other street goers still seated on the streets of the Plaza, when the screens blacked out, the Phantom Troupe started walking back to their hideout. The others just sat there, dazed and speechless, as if recovering from a frightful nightmare. The troupe, however, was different; they had seen many brutal deaths before, and this was no exception. They were used to it.<p>

When they had reached their hideout, Machi posed a question that was probably on everyone's minds.

"Do you think the auction will be affected?"

Feitan nodded. "Definitely. We have a change of plans - tomorrow morning, no. We'll kidnap Orenaldo now, in case those people who took that research guy takes him, too."

"He should know where the goods are." Shalnark added. "Let's go, then."


	6. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

About an hour later, the Phantom Troupe had successfully kidnapped the one politician responsible for the auction - Orenaldo - and had Feitan detain him at their hideout. Of course, there were guards and all, but since majority of the city's military forces had been wiped out earlier that night, the guards left guarding Orenaldo's mansion were few in number and lacking in quality. Granted, there were some skilled nen users, but they weren't skilled enough. And now, Orenaldo was tied to a chair in some room they found at their abandoned building, halfway into the torturing process. Feitan took care to preserve this man's life for as long as possible.

When the torturing started, the disoriented Orenaldo had threatened the Spiders with his position and a death sentence for them. After the first needle went into his pinky's joint, however, he abruptly changed his tactic and begged the Spider to spare him, and offered riches and wealth and property. Unfortunately for Orenaldo, Feitan wasn't listening. He punctured all of Orenaldo's finger joints before he spoke up.

"Where are the auction items?" It was a demand.

"D...down south," the cowardly politician stammered. "I-in the shipyard, on the ship in deck fifty-one. Please d-don't kill me."

The nail on Orenaldo's left pinky was plucked out harshly, and the victim screamed. "Don't talk excessively." Feitan ordered. "Is there a piano there?"

"Y-yes." Orenaldo breathed deeply to recompose himself. "A 44-key piano, b-black varnish, intricate design."

"Where on the ship is it?"

"Up. Upper levels. In the center of the storage area, in a m-metal container."

Satisfied, Feitan turned to walk out of the room, but then a question popped into his head. Out of pure interest, he asked, "Who was the person who died on screen today?"

Orenaldo's face paled. "R-r-uh... The Chairman of the Research S-society."

"Who took him?" Feitan turned once again to face the captive. "Seemed strong."

The politician gulped. If he had ate a filling dinner, he probably would've vomited it out a few moments ago, Feitan mused.

"I don't know."

That statement sounded too... whole to be true. Feitan crushed Orenaldo's left foot, shattering the bones in it with a sickening _crunch_. The politician screamed hoarsely. "I.. I don't know..."

His right foot was the next to go.

The politician ground his teeth together and let out an agonized yell. "It was the- the lab rats, from an experiment facility," he sobbed. "Seven years ago it went bust. Those experiments escaped and now they want revenge. T-they attacked Grand Hotel Marionette and also took- took Res-"

_He mistook us for these people? _Feitan interrupted him. "What did you experiment?"

"T-they... It was to make them... It was for the good of Humanity, I swear."

Feitan cut off the man's thumb. "Answer the question."

"S-sorry," the politician whimpered pathetically. "It was to make b-better soldiers. A-and pe-people who could enter the Da-ark Continent."

Feitan sighed. The man wasn't answering his question. He held Orenaldo's head back using his right hand, and using his left index finger, he prodded into Orenaldo's right eye, causing intense pain and pressure to shoot into the victim's head.

"What. Did. You. Do. To. Them?" Feitan commanded harshly over the man's cries.

"Many things!" He cried out like a bawling pig. "Please, stop, please s-STOP!"

Feitan stopped pushing in. "What?"

"We cut them up. Put things in them, drugged them, and did many horrible things to them. I'm so sorry. I'm really, so, so sorry I-"

Feitan cut off the man with a kick to his guts, rupturing the man's stomach and causing him to vomit blood. "How many are there?"

"I-gh, I don't know," the man coughed out. "I'm so- so sorry, please, please let me go."

Feitan laughed at this man's pitiful state. A renowned politician, reduced to a begging, sobbing mess? How pathetic. He'd learnt enough for today, and today's torturing session would end here. Feitan found a sack, and secured it over the man's head. Having done that, Feitan wiped off the blood from his hands and proceeded out of the room, conveying the new information to the other members.

* * *

><p>The next morning, on August 7th, the Troupe headed to the shipyard. Deck 51, to be specific. But something was off - they'd located the ship, and entered it <em>too smoothly<em>. Usually there would be patrol guards and servicemen, but this time there didn't seem to be anyone there, not at the shipyard, nor on the ship. The Troupe definitely noticed this, and on high alert, proceeded to search the ship for the goods - and most importantly, the 44-keyed piano.

They'd broken up into small groups of threes, and set about scouring the ship. The quicker they get this done, the better. They were so, so close to freeing Danchou from the chains, and they weren't going to let anything get in their way again. Not anymore.

Phinks, Feitan and Kalluto sped to the third floor of the large ship, trying to locate the storage area and its crate. For them, the Obscure Keys were of utmost importance. It was about five minutes of running about at top speed, before they came across the first corridor that smelled distinctly like a warehouse, like fresh, new furniture.

They'd spotted the door to the goods, and started walking towards it, like predators who have just spotted their prey.

Not expecting someone to walk out of the storeroom.

* * *

><p>The three Troupe members stared at the intruder, and the intruder back at them. The four of them spent a few seconds gawking at each other, unsure of what to say.<p>

The black-haired intruder was the first to snap back into reality; she slammed the door shut and bolted back into the room. The Spiders in turn rushed into the room, kicking the door down. The three spread out in the room, between the many crates, searching for the intruder. Phinks was the first to spot a shadow a few metres away, behind a crate, and dived over. He'd almost managed to grab a hold of the person whoever she was, when she dodged expertly and jumped away from him. He'd caught a glimpse of her face, though.

"You're the bartender!" Phinks exclaimed. "What are _you_ doing here?!"

Rooke didn't reply. _Who would just confirm their identities for no reason?_ She thought, as she narrowly dodged a conjured blade, courtesy of Feitan. Feitan then started moving _faster_ and attacking faster, forcing Rooke to keep focussing on Feitan's sword. As a result, Rooke noticed Kalluto's confetti and Phinks a little too late. The confetti obstructed Rooke's vision, and thus Phinks successfully grabbed hold of Rooke's left arm with a vice-like grip.

Fortunately for Rooke, and perhaps unfortunately for Phinks, the Spiders had trusted Phinks a little too much. Before anyone had the time to react, Rooke spun around to face Phinks, and kneed him in the groin, effectively releasing her arm. She jumped up and rested on the tallest crate available, formulating an escape plan.

Feitan's eyes narrowed, and his tone dropped dangerously low. "What are you doing here?"

"None of your business." Rooke retorted, and with that, she made a dash towards the exit.

Feitan bolted after her and threw his blade, and managed to pin the woman by her shirt to the wall. In the few seconds she'd used to rip off the fabric, he'd closed in the gap and broke her left arm and foot, depriving her of the means to balance effectively and escape efficiently. As a safety measure, however, he shattered her right ankle, too.

Hoisting Rooke up by her shirt to face him, he asked his question again. "Why are you here?"

"Piano." She replied steadily. She was _used_ to pain, but it still hurt a lot, after all. "Piano's in that room."

Having heard a satisfactory answer, Feitan dragged Rooke back to the storeroom and set her harshly on the ground. Phinks was already calling the other Troupe members over.

"Which crate is it in?" Feitan asked.

Rooke started setting her left arm in place. It twisted back with a sickly _snap_. "The one under the only orange light in this room, in a brick-red crate," she replied nonchalantly. However, just as she was about to set her left shin, Feitan stopped her.

"If you try to escape, I will personally cut off your legs. Stay."

Rooke stared at the man. "Why do you guys even want the piano?"

That question went largely ignored by the two men. However, Kalluto's interest in the woman was piqued, as he watched her shift herself to a more comfortable position. It was not everyday you'd see someone snap back broken bones into place without even a grunt or two.

"Do you guys even know how to _play_ a piano? Or _which_ song to play?"

Phinks looked blankly at Rooke. "What?"

"You are aware that you have to play a specific melody before your wish gets granted, right?" Rooke deadpanned. Seeing Phinks' startled face, she sighed. "Perhaps not."

"You're playing for us," Feitan called over, as he opened the red crate. "You know how to play."

"I do, mister," Rooke scowled. "But a certain kind soul crushed my right ankle. I need my _right_ foot to use the _right_ pedal. Therefore, I can't play the piano now, genius."

There was an awkward silence as the present Spiders tried to comprehend the situation. "Well…" Phinks started. "Let's wait till the rest comes over."

* * *

><p><strong>Please do leave a review if you can! It helps me out a lot (and feeds my ego).<strong>

**LOVE ME.**

**Next chapter will be posted earliest by Saturday! I'll be plenty busy tomorrow, apologies!**


	7. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

(In Rooke's POV)

"So, you have to use your right foot, eh~" The blondie called Shalnark said cheerily.

Rooke sweated. If there was a classification of people who she couldn't stand, it would be those who _always smiled_ despite the situation. You can't really tell what they're thinking.

Earlier, Phinks had filled in the other Spiders on the situation, which led to Rooke feeling like she was a display at a freakshow. She felt awkward, sitting and leaning against the wall for support, while nine strangers, two of which _were_ her customers, stared at her.

The pinkette spoke up. "I can sew her foot back, but I need her ankle joints exposed."

_Exposed?_ Rooke thought worriedly. _What does she mean, exposed?!_

Feitan conjured his sword and walked towards Rooke menacingly. "I'll handle that."

"Are you..." Rooke inched away from the short man. "... going to cut my foot off!?"

There was a sinister glint in Feitan's eyes, as Phinks started chuckling. Rooke glared at the eyebrowless man. "Shut up, you bas-"

There was a _'swip!'_ and the next thing Rooke knew, blood was spurting out of her footless right leg like nobody's business. It. Hurt. Like. Shit.

Rooke grit her teeth and tried her best to hold in the scream. "Fuck! You... asshole," she gasped weakly at the short guy.

"At least he didn't add excessive pain," the Frankenstein commented. "You're lucky."

"Is he a sadist?" The bartender asked, as the pinkette knelt down besides Rooke, transmuting her aura into nen stitches.

The samurai nodded. "Feitan's our torturer."

Rooke shuddered. "Alright," she sought to change the topic, "what wish do you guys want granted, anyway?"

"We need to remove nen from a friend's body," a bespectacled woman answered. "It's very strong."

Rooke nodded understandingly. "So... What's your sacrifice?"

"Sacrifice?" The Troupe echoed.

_They don't know jack shit about the piano, do they?_ Rooke sighed. "The reason why 'wishes' can be granted is because you have to _pay_ for them. Your sacrifice is converted to the fulfillment of your wish through playing a melody on the piano."

"So, in other words, we need a sacrifice." A bandaged-up man finished off.

"Yeah," Rooke nodded. "In your case, you'd probably need to sacrifice something extremely important. Say, one or two human organs, maybe?"

"How will we know that you're not lying?" Phinks said, more than asked.

"Do I look like I'm lying?" The bartender scoffed. "If you doubt me so much, play a tune on the piano and see for yourself. Don't blame me when you become officially spineless."

A vein appeared on Phinks' forehead. "Brat, is that an insult?"

"Wait," Shalnark cut in. "Seeing as it is a converter of sorts, what if the piano has excess supply of the 'input' from its previous usage?"

"Trust me, it doesn't," Rooke replied. "I just used it just now."

The Spiders glanced at each other as Machi finished up the stitching.

After a moment's silence, Phinks started the conversation again. "I say we take all the goods first, then figure out the sacrifice later. We'll keep her with us," he pointed at Rooke.

From the wall clock on the opposite side of the storage room, Rooke saw that it was already 12:30 p.m. _She was going to be late._ "No can do," she cut in. "I have to leave by 1 p.m."

The Spiders watched her closely. "No," Feitan said chillingly. "You will stay. This is not negotiation. This is an order."

Sighing, Rooke abruptly stood up, setting her left foot in a split second. Instinctively Machi wrapped her in her nen threads. "Don't move," she ordered.

"You guys are a really interesting bunch, you know," Rooke started. "Unfortunately, I really have to leave soon."

"We'll kill you," Feitan replied. Shalnark readied his antenna.

"Fortunately," the bartender continued, "I do know how to use nen, too."

Suddenly, black swirled haphazardly and swiftly around Rooke, bringing strong, deafening winds into the once still store room, tearing apart even Machi's nen threads. The kunoichi jumped back just in time to dodge the black dragon's sharp scales, and before the Spiders knew it, it had exited the storeroom, bringing the bartender along with it.

"She's gone," Bonolenov said, matter-of-factly. Phinks whistled.

Machi sighed. "We'll probably see her again."

"Hn?"

"Instinct."

Feitan looked at what was left of the entrance. The doorframes had multiple slices where the dragon had cut it, probably due to the scales and all. "We transport the goods," he said, after a while.

* * *

><p>(Normal POV)<p>

That afternoon, the Troupe finished bringing all desirable goods to their new hideout, leaving nen copies behind in the ship (courtesy of Kortopi) just before 2 p.m. Their progress was fast, given that there was an insane number of goods they'd wanted, given that this _was_ planned out by a big shot who probably pulled strings to get certain valuably rare objects. Anyway, they had nothing to worry about - the auction was probably postponed, since Orenaldo, dead or alive, was still stuck in some room in their hideout.

When they were done, most Troupe members chose to sit back and relax in the hideout, but there were some who went about gathering what they thought they'd need for a sacrifice. These members were namely Franklin and Shizuku. After flipping a coin, Bonolenov and Shalnark were tasked with packing the Spiders' late lunch, and the rest pretty much chilled out for the afternoon.

It was about an hour later that the four members returned, two of which had interesting news.

"Everyone!" Shalnark called out. "Lunch is here! And we have interesting news, too."

Bonolenov handed out the takeaway boxes, and set a copy of the afternoon newspaper on a wooden crate. "Someone else was murdered spectacularly. The President of this country, it seems."

"He was... eaten to death?" Phinks squinted at the small print.

"Seems like it," Shalnark replied. "There was a voting system too, but this time during a parliamentary session. Pretty interesting, if you ask me."

Machi opened her packet of noodles. _There was something decidedly... off about these murders_. "When was the murder?"

"Around 1 to 1:30 p.m.," Franklin filled in. "Also, it seems military forces from the neighbouring city, Aluris, are here to make up for its defence. These people are doing pretty big stuff."

"How do you _eat_ someone to death? They literally bit his flesh off?" Phinks wondered aloud, before taking a bite of his food.

"Phinks." Machi sighed. "We're eating."

"Says here they set starving rats on the man," Shizuku said.

"Shizuku, not you too," Machi muttered. "Let's drop the 'method of murder' topic for now, okay?"

"I didn't think you'd be scared of rats, Machi," Nobunaga smirked.

He received a glare as cold as ice in return, and shut up.

Feitan took his box and sat on a nearby crate. "Did any of you see the bartender?"

The four Spiders shook their heads. "We only managed to get two adults, for the sacrifice," Franklin said. "The bartender is nowhere in sight."

"Speaking of the bartender," Machi interrupted. "I have a feeling she's connected to these murders somehow."

"If that's the case, that means that she's working _with_ someone," Kalluto said. "The nen ability used at the Plaza seemed vastly different from what she did just now."

"Or a group," Bonolenov said. "There were a group of escaped test subjects, right?"

"Must be a highly organised group," Nobunaga commented.

Feitan briefly considered the new information. The bartender escaped at 12:30 p.m., saying she had needed to leave by 1 p.m. This probably gave her enough time to murder the President. But something didn't quite fit right. If she _was_ working in a group, someone else in the group could've just executed the murder in her absence. Why had she had to leave?

Then he realised it. _The bartender had something that the murders needed._ "Phinks, Franklin, Nobunaga, Machi and Kalluto," he closed his now empty container. "We'll be visiting the bartender when you're finished eating."

* * *

><p><strong>Again, reviews would be appreciated :)<strong>


	8. Chapter 7

**Another death scene. **

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 7<p>

(Rooke's POV)

_Earlier that day_

When Rooke arrived at the dimly-lit abandoned mine shaft, Joa, Colt and Mil were already there.

"Isn't like you to be late," Colt grumbled. "We have a schedule! And your shirt's torn."

_How irritating._ "Ran into some people," Rooke sighed. "They were strong."

"How strong?" Mil asked curiously. "Like eyebrowless and shorty?"

Rooke raised an eyebrow. _Eyebrowless? Shorty?_

"Pfft, you mean _Lover Boy_?" Colt snickered.

"Lover Boy?" Rooke echoed. "What 'Lover Boy'?"

Their conversation was cut short by Joa clearing his throat, and pointing to the trapped figure in the glass enclosure, lying with his back on the floor.

"Oh, sorry," Rooke said, ignoring the man's cries for help. "Let's get started, shall we?"

Colt 'tch-ed', and grunted, before summoning up an enormous amount of nen. With his left hand on the video camera opposite to the glass coffin, he started his nen ability: Livefeed.

Livefeed was a special ability - it hijacked many electronic gadgets in a 5 kilometer radius. With a wish granted by the Keys, it now had an effective reach of an obscene 15 kilometer radius. On the down side, it sucked up a lot of nen, but having been experimented on in his formative years, Colt now had an incredible stamina and sufficient nen, enough to power the ability for up to ten minutes a shot.

Colt also had another ability: Weaver. With Weaver, he could 'weave' gadgets out of thin air. However, these gadgets were usually quite weak, and could be easily destroyed by a skilled nen user. But that was no matter - they were targeting a _specific_ location today, and wouldn't need as much devices as they did yesterday.

When Colt believed Livefeed's frequency had stabilized, he started reading off the script Mil held in front of him.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the Parliament! I hope that you remember me, because I need your help."

Mil readied a nen shot, filling the liquid with nen, in case Colt tired out. In case.

"As you can see here," Colt activated Weaver, opening a screen in the Parliamentary room that broadcasted images from the video camera. "Your President is in this glass coffin."

The short, brown-haired man looked absolutely petrified. Similarly, he was in only his boxers, and hyperventilating in a haphazard fashion. But this time there were no restraints binding him - he was free to move - in the limited space he had, that is. There was no more than five inches of space on each side of the President, and maybe about three inches above his head.

"Joa, I wanna see the Parly-mant people," Mil whined. "Joa~"

Exhaling what seemed to be an inaudible sigh, Joa spoke forth. "We can't see the people in Parliament now."

Instantly, a nen screen materialised out of the camera's view, showing the members of Parliament at their long tables. Their expressions were varied - shock, disgust, horror - Rooke couldn't tell which were real and which were fake. Melfis had such _good_ hypocrites.

"This person is guilty of approving and starting Experiment Vector," Colt continued. "All of you here should know what atrocities it has done. As such, I need you to help me choose his method of death."

Colt had a flash. An idea. "If any one person here refuses to vote, your President will be safe."

"However," he continued. "You know what happens to people who abstain from voting."

The trapped man was wailing and screaming now. He swung from one end of extremities - cursing the four with ineffective death threats - to the other - begging for his life in exchange for villas and money for seven lifetimes of pleasure. _They were all the same._

Rooke just told the man to shut the hell up.

"Today's picks involve 'Buried' and 'Eaten'. You know what to do," Colt announced.

Rooke saw his weaved voting devices appear on Joa's surveillance screen.

"You have five minutes."

Joa leaned back against the mine's walls. "The Palimentary members can't see the voting results," he proclaimed. "Neither can we."

Another black screen materialized, on the ceiling of the mine shaft, such that the four nen users and the President could view the results.

It was a counter of sorts, a '0' on the left marked the votes for 'Buried', and a '0' on the right marked the votes for 'Eaten'. On the bottom left-hand corner of the screen, a timer appeared and began counting down - 5:00, 4:59, 4:58...

Suddenly the zero under the word 'Buried' changed to 1, then very quickly to 2.

The man started pounding on the glass. Pounding, and begging.

"What do you think the verdict will be this time?" Mil asked, after a short while.

"Eaten," Rooke replied nonchalantly.

"Then I'll go with Buried, then," Mil replied cheerily. "Loser treats the winner to ice cream!"

"You like ice cream a lot, don't you?" The black haired bartender sighed. "Anyway. Joa, could you move the screen so that Mister President here won't see the results? More interesting that way."

The quiet man nodded. "Fuergerson can see the results."

The black screen shifted out of the President's field of vision.

The timer was still counting. 1:34, 1:33, 1:32...

Buried - 23

Eaten - 27

The man in the glass coffin had stopped banging and thrashing at this point. He was crying and sobbing - and it didn't sound the least bit nice. It was absolutely disgusting to look at.

All 64 Parliament members were still seated.

0:44, 0:43, 0:42...

Buried - 30

Eaten - 31

The man had now quieted down, occasionally whispering something. Rooke realised that he was praying.

0:02, 0:01, 0:00. Time was up, and the timer rang three times, before disappearing.

"We have a winner," Colt announced. "Winning the other option by 4 votes, we have 'Eaten'!"

Rooke smirked. Mil pouted.

"Parliamentary members can see the results," Joa muttered. "And..."

Rooke saw Joa's screen in Parliament disappear.

"... there are no starving, flesh-eating rats in the glass coffin." Joa finished.

Black, bony rodents appeared in the glass coffin alongside the barely-clothed President. They were as vile as they were hungry, and as ferocious as they were dirty. The president twitched, and twitched again, with increasing desperation, as he struggled to brush the dirty rats off him.

Then suddenly, his face contorted into a look of agonizing pain. The president's eyes squeezed tight and his mouth kicked open to let loose a scream. Terror took over him, and despite the small space, he kicked around desperately and flailed his flabby arms in an effort to push the rodents away.

At once, at least ten more rodents materialized in the coffin, biting off the man's skin on his limbs and torso, and his face. Within minutes there were dislodged chunks of flesh hanging onto the man's limbs, and the rats were all over him. He was screaming like there was no tomorrow.

_Not for him, anyway._ Rooke thought. "That Feitan guy would've really liked to see this," she said absentmindedly.

"Feitan?" Mil asked. Even Joa looked up. "Who's that?"

"... None of your business," Rooke replied.

"Aww, Eyebrowless is going to be so sad, Rooke's got a boyfriend," Mil sing-songed.

Rooke decided to ignore that statement.

"By the way, they might have tailed me to your apartment."

"Yeah, yea-wait, what?!" Rooke jumped out of her seat. "Who followed you to - what!?"

"Okay. There was this eyebrowless guy who told me he was in love with you. Hm, wait, actually his short friend said it. But then I ran away, and then I think they followed me back to your apartment." Mil said quickly.

There was a murderous glint in Rooke's eyes as she registered the information. "Mil," she seethed, "how _many_ times have I told you not to DO THIS BULLSHIT?"

She giggled. "Forty-eight times?"

Rooke directed her killing aura to the albino. "Just because you're my sister doesn't give you the right to meddle in my life, you twit!"

Mil stuck out her tongue.

"Why you, little brat-!"

"Rooke and Mil are fighting," Joa interrupted.

At once Rooke's anger vanished, and she was swarmed by a perturbing emptiness in its place. "Thanks, Joa," she sighed.

"Heh," Mil mumbled childishly. "Eh, Colt, the guy's dead."

Indeed, the man had stopped breathing.

Colt nodded. "Ladies and gentlemen of the Parliament, thank you for watching. As a reward for your kind attention, the next death will be the final one. However," he paused for dramatic effect, "anyone who gets in our way will be crushed."

With that, he ended the transmission, and flopped weakly onto the floor. "Mil..."

Mil injected Colt with the liquid as Joa erased the existence of the rats, the coffin and the body.

"Done," Mil said, hoisting up a tired Colt back onto his makeshift seat.

"Good," Rooke said, addressing the three. "You've all done a wonderful job. Take a break now, alright?"

The three nodded, and when they'd shifted themselves into comfortable positions in the shaft, Rooke blew out the torch, ending their lives once again.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so this chapter had no Phantom Troupe. But I promise they'll appear in the next one! <strong>

**And although I said I wouldn't post a chapter till Saturday I couldn't resist the temptation. So here you go.**

**(Plus this is to make up for when school starts again. When it does I probably will have no life till my Finals are over, so appreciate these regular updates while you can! ;) )**

**Please review! Thank you :)**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone! As promised, the Phantom Troupe are in this chapter! This'll be a fairly ****humorous one, so enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 8<p>

Rooke was on the way back to her apartment after a particularly filling lunch, and she had a very bad feeling. A bad, bad feeling.

*Flashback*

"_Aww, Eyebrowless is going to be so sad, Rooke's got a boyfriend," Mil sing-songed. _

_Rooke decided to ignore that statement. _

"_By the way, they might have tailed me to your apartment."_

"_Yeah, yea-wait, what?!" Rooke jumped out of her seat. "Who followed you to - what!?"_

*Flashback ends*

At best, there would be a jilted lover, no, stalker tonight. At worst, the two men might actually be the sadistic torturer and the eyebrowless guy she'd met earlier today. Rooke shuddered.

She'd really wished she didn't have to stay a moment longer in this town, really. But then, she wouldn't rest before she'd gotten revenge for the Vector victims. Their souls wouldn't rest, too. So here she'll stay till her next target, Aaron Stewart, was dead.

She'd taken the long route back. It allowed her to have a nice, long walk, that helped her _think_. But usually, most of these thoughts were depressing - take now, for an example. Rooke was thinking about how _no one_ in the Parliamentary session had the sense to go out and call security or something during their five minutes. Someone was _dying_ in front of their eyes, _for fuck's sake_, and still they did nothing but shed crocodile tears and press the button. She also thought about how not a _single_ person chose not to press the button - she was sure this time Colt wouldn't kill a non-voter. Not away from the masses, at least. It was such a wasted... wasted opportunity. Chance.

And such a magnificent display of human selfishness.

Rooke sighed, and focussed on the matter at hand. Now, she had a feeling that she was most certainly going to be ambushed on the way home. She hoped that it would really be by some random stalker. Anyone, actually, so long it wasn't those guys from the morning. They were strong as hell; she'd only escaped because she had the element of surprise. Now that they knew her nen ability, Rooke sincerely doubted that the same trick would work twice. Also, she was really drained after killing Mister President; she doubted that she had the energy to fight off those guys again. Plus she was feeling a little drowsy from having eaten too much.

But just in case it really was those guys from earlier, she slipped into a state of Zetsu before finishing the rest of her walk.

* * *

><p>The spiders had been in the small apartment for over two hours - and they were bored out of their minds. Shalnark had already torrented a few movies, and was already playing the second one, while Machi and Kalluto had managed to reheat enough leftovers for everyone. The rest were crowded around the television in the living room, watching the movie Shalnark torrented.<p>

Franklin and Shalnark were seated on the floor, while Phinks and Nobunaga had seated themselves comfortably on the couch. Since Phinks had discovered on his first visit that there was absolutely no alcohol in the house (he had cursed the bartender then) they'd bought canned beers from a nearby convenience shop. Kalluto and Machi were seated on stools while Feitan had found himself an inconspicuous corner (namely behind the door) to watch the movie from.

"Oi, when do you think she'll be back?" Phinks asked, as he took another mouthful of the leftover pasta.

"She will when she will, so shut up, the movie's getting good," Nobunaga said hastily, earning a stare in return.

* * *

><p>The moment Rooke stepped into the apartment she knew something was off. There was a faint smell of leftovers, and <em>was that a movie playing now?<em> Most importantly, there were offending, dirty _shoeprints _on her clean, white marble floor.

And if anyone knew _anything_ about Rooke, it was that she was a _clean freak._

She'd verbally trashed Mil once for getting mud stains on her carpet, and bleached said carpet no less than _five_ times before she was willing to place it in the storeroom - the room she thought was the dirtiest part of the house. She'd force guests to take off their shoes before they entered her house, and wash their feet first thing before they set foot anywhere else. She was the kind of person who diligently soaped her hands using the seven steps of handwashing medical practitioners did.

And here she was, with dirty _shoeprints_ on _her_ floor. Not footprints, _shoeprints_. SHOEprints. There were people WEARING SHOES in her apartment. And boy, was she pissed off.

"Assholes," she shrieked as she stormed into the living room. "You are wearing SHOES in my house!"

"Oh, you're back," Nobunaga waved, without even looking at her. "Welcome home. Nice food, by the way."

"You guys did not just-" she paused, eyes focussing on a certain pharaoh's feet. "Hey! Take your feet off my table!"

"Wha-oh. Okay." Phinks put his feet (shoes still on) onto the floor.

"You guys-!" Rooke let loose her killing aura. It was beyond murderous now - she felt as if she'd wanted to massacre each and every last one of them inconsiderate arses. "Take your shoes out of my house! They. Are. Filthy!"

Feitan, Machi and Kalluto felt the chilling aura and jumped up, ready for action - but Phinks just stared at the enraged woman. "Why? They're just shoes. Chill out. It's not the end of the world."

_Chill out? It's not the end of the world?_ Rooke seethed. _If its the end of the world he wants, that's what I'll give this jackass!_

One second Phinks was sitting comfortably on Rooke's couch, the next he was flung out of the window, off the third floor, by a black dragon. Courtesy of Rooke. "YOU ASSHOLES!" She screeched maniacally, loudly enough for neighbours in the entire block to hear. "GET YOUR SHOES OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

The next moment Rooke found herself pinned down onto her _still dirty_ floor, tied up by a pinkette, with a blade to her neck. "Don't move," Machi warned.

"Put your shoes on the shoe rack," Rooke grit her teeth, and black streaks circled her dangerously. "Then we'll talk."

Machi glanced at Nobunaga, who just nodded in response. "Fine," Machi said. "But you will play the piano for us."

They released the bartender, before taking turns to deposit their footwear outside the flat. Meanwhile, Rooke had fetched a mop and bucket, and was mopping the living room.

"So, have you guys gotten your sacrifice already?" Rooke asked, when she calmed down. "And really? Cartoons?"

"It's a movie," Shalnark corrected. "And a good one, too. Anyway, we've gotten two people for the sacrifice."

"Great," Rooke said tiredly. "Let's get going after I've finished mopping."

It was then when a very pissed off Phinks entered the living room. "Woman," he fumed, "why the hell did you do that?"

Barefoot this time, Rooke noticed. "Go wash your feet. Toilet's to the left."

"Answer my question, or I'll snap your neck." He cracked his knuckles.

"The same reason why you crashed my apartment," Rooke shot back, and tried to mop Phinks' feet.

He growled. "That doesn't even make any sense."

"Exactly."

"Hey, don't fight," Shalnark cut in, and motioned for Phinks to sit. "Let's just enjoy the movie, okay?"

Phinks reluctantly sat down, and opened another can of beer, grumbling. "Why don't you have any beer, woman?"

"I don't drink."

"You're a bartender, aren't you?" Nobunaga asked.

"Yeah, all the more reason not to drink." Rooke replied. "I've seen my share of drunkards, and I don't want to be one of them."

Franklin chuckled. He sympathized with that statement, having one of the highest alcohol tolerances in the Troupe. He had, too, dealt with his fair share of drunken stupidities.

Feitan nudged Phinks.

"Are _you_ implying something?" Phinks hissed back.

It was when Rooke was done with the mopping when Feitan asked Rooke a rather surprising question. "Where's the girl?"

Rooke was caught off guard. "She's out with her friends," she lied. "Anyway, let's go."

Machi gave Feitan a warning look, before proceeding to put on her shoes.

The Troupe followed, and when Rooke had ensured all appliances were switched off, she locked the door, and the group set off for the hideout.

* * *

><p><strong>I dreamt a really weird dream last night - it was about how Phinks lost his eyebrows. Don't you think that for an Egyptian, he's quite fair? I dreamt that Phinks tried going to a spa salon with Pakunoda once, and had messed around with sticky paper. You know those stickers you place on your nose to remove blackheads? In my dream Phinks had messed around with it, stuck it on his brows for laughs, and when he took it off, ….<strong>

**… we all know what happened.**

**Anyway, please do review! If you do have any questions, feel free to ask me, too! (Though I had tried to make this as clear as possible, I'm still a novice at this, so there's bound to be something I might have missed out on explaining, too.)**

**Next chapter won't be up till next week - my holidays are ending this weekend and I have a mountain of homework to finish. 真是的！Tsk. There's really too much homework TT^TT**

**(Okay, I'll admit that I have been really lazy. But oh well~)**


	10. Chapter 9

**Sorry, readers! I made a mistake last chapter (which I have corrected) but in case you don't re-read chapters, I'll tell you the ****amendment: The Troupe just went to the hideout. No shipyard. They've already moved their items to their hideout!**

**Anyway, apart from that, do enjoy reading this :)**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 9<p>

The hideout was a dusty place. Located on the poorer outskirts of Melfis, the short building was old, with its few windows broken and mucky. Rooke cringed internally when she stepped into the run-down place. "Disgusting."

"Watch it," Feitan pushed her towards a room. "Piano's in here."

Rooke glared back, but said nothing, as she stepped into the room. There she saw all the other members she'd met at the shipyard the other day, seated at the sides of the room. There were three unconscious people, one heavily injured and bleeding (who Rooke recognised to be some politician), bound together next to the piano. She assumed those were their sacrifices, and seated herself on the piano-stool. "So... What's your wish? Like, what's the name of the person and what did you want to remove, again?" Rooke asked bluntly.

"We want to remove a nen blade from Chrollo, our leader," the bandages man said. The other members nodded, and continued to watch her.

"Weird name," Rooke commented, before starting her task. She channeled nen into her fingertips, and started playing a macabre tune - somewhat creepy, somewhat beautiful - on the oddly small piano.

Halfway through the melody, the atmosphere in the room changed. The air became insidiously heavier and heavier, but not _that_ heavy.

"The air is... _thicker_?" Machi observed. She had also saw that the piano was in fact consuming a large amount of nen from the bartender.

The Troupe watched as the piano started emitting a strange, deathly glow that was bright and dark at the same time, and the room dimmed considerably, given that it was still rather bright outside.

Suddenly, without warning, a black _something_ sprang to life. It flipped the lid open and shot out like a jack-in-a-box, catching most of the Troupe by surprise. It was totally black, and resembled the top half of the human skeleton - just that it had an elongated spine and was oozing a pitch-black aura. Additionally, it was extremely hideous. "**W**hA_t_ **d**O y_o_U w**A**_n_t?"

"I want the nen blade in the troupe's leader, Chrollo, removed from his body," Rooke answered calmly. "You can take those next to you as payment."

The black skeleton seemingly peered at the three bodies, inspecting them, before it replied. "**Co**n_**s**__i_De_R_ Y**o**_u_**R** _w_i**S**h **g**_rA_**Nt**_e_**D**." Without another word, the black figure swooped over the three, and dragged them into the piano, before entering it itself and shutting the lid. The piano gave a warning crackling, and Rooke slammed her palms over her ears and screamed. "Cover your ears! Quick!"

The Troupe did so, just in time - before the piano released a deafening sound blast, louder than Uvogin's.

The sound blast instantly shattered all nearby windows, and shook the ground as well as the entire hideout. Animals and humans alike who were unfortunate enough to be nearby had their eardrums shattered, and fainted from the shock. In fact, it was amazing that the Troupe members were unharmed from the blast, given their proximity to its source.

When the echos had faded, and it was deemed safe, the Troupe put down their hands. Rooke stood up from the seat shakily. "Your Danchou should be fine, now," she heaved, holding onto the sides of the piano for support. "I'll be going."

"No, wait," Phinks cut in. "Shalnark, call Danchou, wait, Hisoka. Call Hisoka to confirm this. Meanwhile, woman, you stay till we've confirmed our Danchou has recovered."

Rooke sat down on the stool again, this time without complaints. She was far too fatigued to pick a fight.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile...<em>

"Hello ~ ?" Hisoka answered his phone.

"Shalnark here," came the reply. "We've used the Keys, but need to confirm something. Can you check whether Danchou feels any different? Can he use nen now?"

"Hmm? Sure. " Hisoka put down his phone, and called over his shoulder. "Danchou, can you use nen now?~ "

The black haired man, who had been sitting at his corner of the room for the past few minutes, replied nothing. Rather it was too _difficult _to reply - he was in _a lot_ of pain. His chest hurt like crazy, as if there was someone wrenching his very heart out of his chest. It was a _new_ level of pain he _hadn't_ experienced, not yet. He breathed heavily, and Hisoka did not miss this.

"Danchou's in pain," Hisoka held his phone up again and replied Shalnark, feeling just very slightly worried.

* * *

><p>"What's going on?" Feitan growled. He'd overheard Hisoka's report, and was now glowering at the black-haired bartender who was now slumped over the piano.<p>

"Nen removal is painful," Rooke tried to say. Her vision was getting hazier by the minute. "And especially so for strongly-implanted nen. It should be over within a few minutes."

And this proved to be true - within a few minutes of silence and anticipation, Hisoka spoke again to say that Chrollo seemed better now, and that he was _glowing_ with aura. He also conveyed a message from Chrollo - that the Troupe was to meet again in Wildemont City in five days' time.

The Troupe rejoiced. That night, the Troupe saw a long-awaited celebration come to pass; it was filled with loads of beer and stolen items and games and, as Franklin had once put it, "drunken stupidity". They partied till the next morning.

Meanwhile, Rooke lay on the floor, next to the piano, KO'ed and deep asleep.

* * *

><p><em>The next morning~<em>

Machi, Kalluto and Franklin were the first to wake up, followed by Shizuku, Nobunaga and Bonolenov. Next were Shalnark and Kortopi. Phinks woke up next, with a terrible hangover, and the last one up was Feitan.

"We need about three days for travelling by airship," Shalnark had said, when everyone had sobered up. "So that means that we have to set off today. I'm pretty sure that all of us wants to meet Danchou ASAP, after all."

Feitan chuckled (at Phinks).

"There should be some airships at the airport," Shizuku said. "We can hijack one there."

"And we'll land by Thursday, and meet Danchou on Friday," Kortopi finished.

"Right, let's get going!" Nobunaga said cheerily.

"W-wait!"

The Troupe members turned to face the youngest member.

"What about the lady?" Kalluto asked. "She seemed pretty strong. And useful. Maybe Danchou can get her to join the Troupe."

In the midst of their celebration, the Troupe had completely forgotten about the bartender.

Feitan 'tsk'ed, but Machi shushed him.

"We do have an opening," Franklin commented. "Actually, two. One for Uvo and the other for Paku."

"You _can't_ replace Uvo!" Nobunaga protested.

"She seems quite proficient in nen, too," Machi said, ignoring the samurai. "She also has an unthinkable amount of nen. I observed her yesterday with gyo and saw that the piano was sucking up nen at a very high rate. No ordinary person could've lasted as long as her, probably."

"She seems like a lot of trouble," Phinks grumbled. "Plus, she still wants to kill someone, right?"

"Agreed," Feitan added in. "I also don't trust her."

"Well," Shizuku said, "she _did_ help us remove Danchou's chain."

"Wait, let's not fight over this," Shalnark cut in hastily, after seeing that the tension was increasing dramatically. "We'll settle this with votes. Who votes for her entry? You can't be neutral."

Kalluto, Franklin, Machi, Kortopi, Bonolenov and Shizuku raised their hands.

"That's six votes out of ten," Shalnark said. "Majority wins, I guess. Now let's get going."

"I still can't accept this," Phinks complained. "Let's do a coin toss!"

Sighing, Shalnark took out a coin, and flipped it. _Enhancers can't be bargained with_, he thought. He easily caught it on his palm. "Heads or tails?"

"Tails," Machi replied quickly.

"Heads."

"It's tails," Shalnark checked. "She's coming with us."

"She's still unconscious," Feitan said again. "Plus, she still wants to kill some politician."

"Then we'll just carry her," Franklin replied decisively. "And kill her target on her behalf. We must leave ASAP."

The Troupe entered the airship which they hijacked in a short amount of time, and tossed an unconscious bartender onto a couch, along with a copy of Melfis' _Evening Times_ paper. The freshly-printed newspaper had the following headline:

_Brutal massacre of Melfis: No politicians left alive_

* * *

><p><strong>That's all for now, folks! And here's the bad news: I won't be posting anytime soon till about 50 days later. I've a major national exam that I've to take in three weeks and well, like any other student, I have to CRAM. TT^TT<strong>

**So anyway, sorry for making you wait! I promise the story'll get better from here on out. By the way, if you have any feedback or comments on how I can improve, feel free to tell me all about it :)**

**Thanks for reading! Do review, it makes my day :D**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hunter X Hunter does not belong to me, nor do its characters! I only own Rooke and her gang.**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 10<p>

When Rooke started waking up, she didn't feel too good. Her mind was still hazy and begging for her to sleep more, and her muscles were aching horribly. But she knew something didn't quite feel right, however she couldn't tell _what_ exactly it was. She vaguely remembered she was exhausted from doing something for a bunch of weirdos, and nothing else. Whatever. She wanted to sleep more.

And now there were voices talking. Damn, it sure was noisy - and she didn't want to tolerate them.

Rooke wiggled a bit, hoping that that action would shut the voices up.

"She's awake," one voice said. Rooke grunted in retaliation and cupped her ears with her hands, squeezing her eyes shut harder.

"Oi, woman, get up. You're hogging the couch."

Rooke sighed exasperatedly and rolled over onto her side, away from the noises.

Totally not expecting someone to _lift her off her bed._

Rooke's eyes snapped open, and she started cussing, only to stop short when she came face to face with a certain person who she did _not_ want to see.

"You asshole," she growled. Rooke, after all, did not like being woken up, especially _not_ in this rude manner. Not one foot above the ground. "Put. Me. Down. And where the heck am I?"

"Really?" Phinks grinned, and promptly dropped the bartender, who crashed onto the hard floor, cursing.

Rooke glared bloody murder at Phinks, as she stood up. "I'll get you back for this, you bastard!"

"Phinks, stop it," Nobunaga cut in. "If we want her with us we've got to treat her better."

_Exactly,_ Rooke thought. _In your face, eyebrowle-wait, what?_

"Just returning the favour," the Egyptian replied. "Anyway, she's not a member yet."

_Yet?_ Rooke panicked when she started to realise the meaning behind their words. "Wait, wait, wait. What the hell are you guys talking about? 'Yet?'"

"You catch on quickly," Shalnark chuckled. "We want you to join us. Well, at least sixty-percent of us do."

_Join... them?_ This was not registering in Rooke's mind. "What do you mean, 'join you'? I have better things to do."

Kortopi sighed. "If you're talking about murdering some politician, we already did it for you," he passed the paper to Rooke. "So, will you join us? Not like you have a choice, though. We're about nine kilometres in the air."

"Nine kilometres what?" Rooke struggled to comprehend the situation. "What nine kilometres?"

"We're in an airship heading to Wildemont," Shizuku said. "You're coming with us."

Rooke stood where she was, gaping like a fish, until she had pieced everything together to form the big picture in her mind. And she wasn't liking the big picture. "You're saying that you guys _kidnapped_ me."

"That's correct," Shalnark replied.

"And now we're in an airship going to Wildemont to meet your leader."

"I don't remember mentioning that, but correct again."

"And I'm supposed to join you guys."

Shalnark nodded. "Bingo."

"You've got to be kidding me," Rooke shook her head. "I've got a sister to take care of. I need to return to Melfis!"

"No need," he interrupted. "She's dead."

Rooke's eyes narrowed at the statement. "What do you mean?"

"Shalnark did a thorough background search on you," Phinks, who was now seated comfortably on the couch, said. "Your sister is long dead, isn't she? The white-haired kid is just reanimated corpse which happened to be very well preserved."

"You're wrong."

"It makes sense," Bonolenov said. "Given your extensive knowledge of the Keys, it should be relatively easy for you to revive her, as well as the other guy."

"And your lack of concern after hearing the news of your sister's death confirms that," Shizuku commented.

"That - I - okay, so that's that." Rooke watched the others warily. "But I don't see how I could be of use to you guys. I don't see the Keys anywhere."

"Really, miss 'Undertaker'?" Phinks snorted. "You're quite slow, aren't you? Shalnark did a thorough background check on you. You're probably quite strong, given that you have such a large bounty on your head."

"Three billion Jennis," Nobunaga recalled. "Jeez, what did you even do?"

"Wiped out the Vector research facility," Shalnark supplied cheerily. "It had some valuable information on the Dark Continent, you know."

Rooke stared at the Troupe members. How did they find out _so much_ about her? She was sure she had covered up her past sufficiently. She had destroyed everything she could about her past - and yet, here some strangers were, discussing the Vector Institute like that's the most normal thing anyone could do.

_They were not normal._ In fact, they were _dangerous_. And if Rooke could help it, she would not join them, and she made this clear. "What makes you so sure that I will join your organisation? I have absolutely no reason or interest to join you guys."

"If you don't join us, we'll kill you." Shizuku glanced up from her book. "Besides, you don't really have a choice here."

"Well, there's nothing stopping me from running away when we reach land."

"What do you intend to do now, now that the people you wanted to kill are dead?" Nobunaga asked. "You don't really have anything else to do, do you? You seem like the type who lives for revenge, and forgets about doing anything else."

"That's..." Rooke was at a loss of words. "That's... true, I guess. But I still have something to do!"

"What, you want to kill someone?" Phinks muttered. "Like I said, we've already killed all the politicians in Melfis, you know."

Rooke stared at the blonde. "You what?"

"We killed all the politicians left over in Melfis. Did your dirty work for you." Phinks replied snidely. "Got a problem with that?"

_They... killed everyone there? They killed Aaron? _ Rooke's eyes darkened. "Yes, I do have a problem! _I'm _the one supposed to kill them, not _you_! You... You guys dare to steal my kill?"

Phinks growled and stood up.

"How dare you guys kill him!" Rooke seethed, getting more hysterical by the minute. "_I_ was supposed to kill that Aaron Stewart, that bastard. And you... you... insufferable, inconsiderate obnoxious... assholes dare kill him before I get my revenge?" Rooke shook with anger. "I needed to make him suffer, I wanted to see him scream in pain, I wanted to return all the pain he'd inflicted on me, on us, hundredfold. And you guys...!"

The Egyptian was too reaching the limit of his tolerance. He walked over in front of Rooke, and unconsciously tried to intimidate the female with his height. "We are **not** obnoxious nor are we assholes, and **you** had better watch your tone when you speak, brat."

"No," Rooke raised her voice to match Phinks'. "You watch _your_ tone. I am so angry, so frustrated, I am on the verge of killing you asses now. Fuck that, I want to skin you alive now."

Phinks shrouded himself in aura, vein popping on forehead. "I dare you to." Everyone else in the room tensed up.

"Watch me," Rooke raged, summoning up every last ounce of nen her already tired body could muster, and leapt forward, hand curled into a fist. Phinks easily dodged the punch, and swung his fist forward, aiming for Rooke's vitals.

Rooke swerved backwards, barely avoiding the Enhancer's punch. She then focussed all her nen into her leg, and with a spin, kicked Phink's shin.

Only the kick did not reach the male's leg. Rooke felt a sharp sting as a well aimed antenna embedded itself in her shoulder, and promptly dropped to the floor, losing all conscious control of her muscles, while the Egyptian's movements were thwarted by a samurai.

"Phinks! Rooke! Stop it," Nobunaga warned warily. "We're on an airship."

Phinks glared at Nobunaga. "She called me an obnoxious asshole. I am not going to let that statement stand. Let go of me."

"Phinks, this is not the best place to fight," Shalnark explained, as he hoisted Rooke's limp body onto the couch. "You can fight all you want when we reach ground."

"Release... me," the bartender voiced out weakly, wrestling for control over her muscles. "I... will... kill that... bastard."

Shalnark grinned cheerily. "No. Not until you calm down. And Phinks, sit down, will you?"

"I... will _not_ calm down. I... do not... will... not. Forgive you... bastards." Rooke resisted to the best of her ability, huffing.

"Neither do I, brat." Phinks said, sitting down on the couch opposite Rooke. "Neither do I."

Shalnark cleared his throat. "So, since both parties can't really do anything now, just stick around with us for now, alright? We aren't that bad."

Rooke glared at Shalnark, who sighed in response. "When you've cooled down, then I'll release you. For now, you'll come with us to meet Danchou, and he'll decide whether or not to have you in the Troupe."

"Meanwhile, would you like some food? You must feel hungry, at least." Kalluto - who had been watching Rooke the entire time - asked, trying to make the situation... less awkward.

"You have... food?" Rooke asked weakly.

"This is a five-star airship, it has everything," Kortopi said. "Though, I doubt Shalnark would release you unless you promise to behave."

Rooke's stomach growled. She was hungry, but she didn't want to apologise. She didn't want to appear weak, not here, and pride got in the way of 'behaving'. But she was starving, and _when was the last time she ate?_

"Date," Rooke asked. "What's... the. Date. Today?"

"Two days after the auction," Kalluto replied. "Do you want food?"

_Two days... That's about 48 hours._ _Assuming that they'd left Melfis two days ago, they have about a day left... _Rooke knew she'd need all the energy she could get. And although she didn't like it, she knew she had to suck it up this time round.

"Shal... nark." Rooke sighed, "release... me. I'll behave."

Shalnark nodded, and took the antenna out after pressing some buttons on his phone. "Alright. But next time you act up, I won't release you this quickly, okay?"

"Got it." Rooke replied obediently, and stretched her sore muscles. "Sorry. So now, what's this I hear about food?"

* * *

><p><strong>That's all for this chapter! Will be MIA till after 13th November. <strong>


	12. Chapter 11

It was an hour to landing time, and Rooke was now tied up with Machi's nen threads. The troupe didn't particularly take well to Rooke's earlier aggressiveness, and thus as a precaution they decided to restrict Rooke's movements, much to her dismay.

"So, you're saying that if this Chrollo guy decides that I'm not essential to this group, you'll let me go?" Rooke asked Shizuku again.

"Depends," the bespectacled woman replied. "If Danchou decides to kill you, we'll do it. Otherwise, we'll let you go."

"And the probability of that happening is?"

Shizuku stared at Rooke. "Hm... As you are now, fifty-fifty, I guess."

"Nah," Franklin interrupted. "We can't really tell unless we know what your nen does. Speaking of which, you never did tell us what you can do."

Some members of the troupe, who had been listening in to the conversation, looked expectantly at Rooke.

"I don't really see the need to tell you about my abilities," Rooke said. "And if I told you about them, won't that disadvantage me?"

"True, but you'll probably have to reveal your abilities to Danchou later on, anyway," Kortopi said. "Why not say it now? Well, unless you're thinking of resisting when we land."

"I'm not," Rooke sighed. "I just have... trust issues."

"Well, then, we'll leave it at that, then." Machi replied.

"Trust issues," Nobunaga repeated. "Well, she isn't an Enhancer, or an Emitter. And judging from what she did previously, she probably isn't a Transmuter, either. Dragons aren't real, are they?"

"No, just because she summoned a dragon doesn't completely erase her chances of being a Transmuter," Phinks said. "Zeno transmutes dragons, doesn't he?"

"So that leaves us with either a Conjurer, Transmuter, Specialist or Manipulator," Bonolenov said. "But she's probably not Manipulator, though. She doesn't use an inanimate medium or an ability that controls others."

"Nor is she a Conjurer," Machi said. "At least, I don't think so. She somehow doesn't really act like one."

"So... either a Transmuter or a Specialist," Shalnark said. "Since we've already narrowed it down this far, why don't you just tell us your nen type, Rooke?"

Rooke stared at Shalnark and shook her head.

"If she doesn't want to talk, leave her be," Feitan cut in. "Anyway, we'll be meeting Danchou tomorrow. Makes no difference."

_That is, if I don't escape successfully,_ Rooke thought. She'd never intended to stay to be slain. No way. All she had to do was get off the ship, go to a crowded area and transmute a black dragon to get her out of there. After that she would sneak into some other ship and stowaway to another location far, far away from this place. It was a foolproof plan! Rooke had done this many times before (or at least, the stowaway part) so she reckoned her prospects of escaping were pretty positive.

Just that this was the Genei Ryodan she was talking about. If there was anything that was guaranteed to throw a screw in her plans, it was... their weirdness. They were anything but normal and that made it difficult for Rooke to properly account for all scenarios. Plus, bad relations with a certain specific eyebrowless man ensured that she'd be watched 24/7.

Well, for now Rooke needed all the information she could get.

"So... where are we gonna be staying? Till you meet your leader?" Rooke asked.

"Don't know. We'll decide when we get there," Feitan replied, still viewing his picture book. Rooke noticed that the front cover was a little... creepy, but chose not to talk too much about it.

"Are we going to a rundown place again?"

"You'll find out when you find out. So shut up for now," Phinks muttered.

Rooke wanted to retort, but decided against it. Shalnark's smile was really too intimidating for her, after all.

* * *

><p>"I didn't think you guys were the hotel type," Rooke couldn't help but to comment. "Much less, the <em>expensive<em> hotel type."

Phinks glared. "We are accommodating a certain someone's _hygiene needs_."

Rooke ignored the comment. She was just relatively happy that this place didn't resemble the Troupe's previous hideout. "I'm not paying, right? I have no money on me now."

"You seem a little too joyful, given your situation," Feitan said. "Well, anyway, we have eleven people and three rooms. We'll have to split up."

"Rooke will go with us," Machi pointed to herself and Shizuku, and tugged on her nen strings. Shizuku took the room keys from Feitan, and the trio proceeded to their room.

The room wasn't as bad as Rooke expected it to be. In fact, it was quite luxurious. There were three separate beds, though single-sized, and the window was huge. Since they chose rooms on the highest floor (partially to prevent Rooke's escape) the window gave them a magnificent view of the city.

"Well, if you guys are doing this to convince me to join you, it's slightly working," Rooke commented, as she checked out the hotel's toilet. "Hey! They give free soap!"

Machi released Rooke from her binds after she locked the door securely. "Well, if that's the case, we'd appreciate it if you could, well, behave. At least till tomorrow afternoon."

Rooke briefly considered this. The troupe _have_ been treating her rather decently, after all. It wouldn't hurt to return the favour by being nice, would it? And all though they were technically _bad people_, that doesn't give her a legitimate excuse to cause them further trouble.

Except that the troupe's otherwise accommodating actions could be perceived as inconveniencing Rooke. That, and kidnapping, as well. Oh, plus they kinda killed her target and ruined her plot for revenge and all.

"I'll do my best," Rooke replied obligingly, but a plan was already forming in her head. "But hey, on the way here I saw an arcade. They're having a game tournament now! Can I go? I want to get the prize game - it's a limited edition!"

"Those tournaments need entry fees, right?" Shizuku said. "I thought you said you didn't have money?"

"Well..." Rooke faltered. "I have my ways of getting money."

Machi glanced at Rooke.

"I meant stealing." Rooke clarified quickly. "I really want to go! Plus, I'll even give you my phone number. You can contact me when I'm needed," the black-haired bartender wrote down her contact onto a scrap of paper. "Here. I'll take maybe five hours or so, it's a big tournament."

Machi took the paper, and glanced at Shizuku. "Well... If you really want to go, I suppose it's fine..."

Rooke felt like jumping for joy. _Escape, here I come_, she thought excitedly.

"... on one condition." Shizuku cut in.

"What?" Rooke asked. Hopefully it wouldn't bother her too much.

"Feitan and Phinks like gaming, so they'll go with you," Machi replied.

_Well, shit._ Rooke suddenly regretted mentioning the gaming tournament.

* * *

><p>"So, what kind of game are we playing?" Phinks asked, suspicious. "Pac-man? Donkey Kong? Street Fighter II? Pinball machines?"<p>

"Fighting games," Rooke replied monotonously, swiftly swiping a wallet from an unsuspecting passerby. "So I guess Street Fighter II is in. I think there's Mortal Kombat too."

"What's the prize?" Feitan asked. "You seem pretty interested in it."

_Not really_, Rooke thought. "It's a limited edition of a game I've really been wanting to play, though I must warn you that I'm kinda bad at these games."

"Hoo boy. This had better be good." Phinks sighed.

"We're here!" Rooke suddenly shouted, ignoring that comment, and ran to the arcade doors. Feitan and Phinks caught up immediately.

It was already crowded in there, and there were multiple _rows_ of gaming consoles. Through the large glass doors Rooke saw that at two small inconspicuous corners, there were _bathrooms_. And not any kind of bathrooms - they were _gender specific._ And if Rooke saw correctly just now on the way to the arcade there were low windows, presumably for ventilation - small but just large enough for a slender person to crawl through - in the general direction of both bathrooms.

It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out Escape Plan 2.

"Hey, are you guys going in or what?" Phinks pushed aside the door, and entered the arcade. But before Rooke could follow him, she was pulled back.

"Girl," Feitan whispered threateningly, holding onto her collar. "If you even try - or think - of escaping, I will personally tear apart all your limbs to the point even Machi can't put you back. Understood?"

Rooke gulped, and nodded. Only then did Feitan let go, and the both of them slipped into the already packed arcade.

* * *

><p>Two hours had passed, and Rooke was still stuck in that arcade. On the positive side, she was on a winning streak now, but it was credited to 'Beginner's Luck'. Also, it didn't help that Phinks and Feitan, who were seated next to her, were already at a level much higher than hers.<p>

She only had three hours left to make her grand escape, and throw the Ryodan off her tracks. Rooke doubted that they'd allow her out of her room tomorrow morning. Perhaps it was time to start her mission. But was it too early? It is barely two hours after they set foot in here. Would it be suspicious for a 'seasoned gamer' to visit the toilet this early into the game?

Rooke's thought had distracted her momentarily, and allowed for her opponent to deliver a critical hit to her character. _Well, that's as far as beginner's luck goes._

"I'm going to the toilet, need to pee," Rooke muttered just loud enough for Feitan to hear, before making her way to the ladies'.

When she closed the door, she found that she was right about the window. She went into the cubicle directly underneath it, and locked it. Rooke stood with one foot on top of the toilet seat and the other, on the sanitary bin, and slowly, she pushed the pane upwards, widening the gap.

Her heart was in her mouth and her hands were slightly trembling - the adrenaline was rushing through her. _It almost seemed too easy._ There was no going back, not after she went out of the window. And knowing this, Rooke steeled herself, before determinedly climbing out the narrow opening, dusting herself off and disappearing into the crowded street.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi all! I am BACK! My exams are finally FINISHED and I am officially ON HOLIDAY! And not just any kind of holiday. It's a homework-less holiday! Yeah!<strong>

**Anyway, Rooke will be meeting some interesting people very, very soon… ;)**

**Do review! It makes my day :3**


	13. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

No money, no identification, no phone... The troupe had taken away all her meagre possessions, and Rooke was having a hard time planning how on earth she was going to get back home. Well, she had solved the money problem by swiping some wallets, but for the phone and identification problem, they weren't solved yet.

But those were the least of her worries now. Although she'd bought and donned some disguises, she doubted that that would prevent the Troupe from recognising her, since they had felt what her nen... felt like. It'd be easy to pinpoint her position if they used En. Therefore, logically thinking, the only way to avoid the Troupe members was to use whatever left of her miserable headstart to _scram_ from Wildemont A.S.A.P..

Wildemont, Rooke knew, was a landlocked city,with its borders surrounded by dense forests. If she headed South, she would cross the forest to Gillens', a seaport where she could stow on a ship straight back to Melfis. However, there was a worry for Rooke - would it be too obvious? She would be travelling linearly, and the Troupe knew where she had lived.

Alternatively, Rooke could travel west to Pajan, where she'd be able to get to Melfis by crossing an additional river. She wouldn't be travelling linearly, but then that meant a higher chance of getting lost. Additionally, it was time-consuming as well. _But it felt somewhat safer!_

"Ugh," Rooke grumbled. All these worrying was bad for her health. And why was she worrying this much? All because of the stupid Phantom Troupe and their nasty little sadistic torturer. Speaking of the torturer, Rooke shuddered at what would become of her if they found her. They'd probably cut off all her limbs - then she'd be of no use, because who would need a _memberless member_?

The bad pun made her chuckle. Ah, well. There's no use in worrying - she'd do best to decide on a course of action. Rooke quickly bought some food, insect repellent, water, and just in case, a first aid kit, and headed to the west of the city - she decided to take the roundabout way. It's much safer, anyway. (Or so she thought.)

* * *

><p>It was getting extremely dark in the forest, and Rooke was in a sour mood. The forest was damp and dark, and Rooke wished that she had bought some matches earlier on, because this little journey of hers proved that Rooke was absolute crap at starting a fire of her own. Too many years of living in the comfort of gas stoves and lights, added on with the lack of practice at starting fires, reverted her to being a noob at the art.<p>

But more importantly, her insect repellent was proving ineffective, and worst of all, the forest had an unimaginable number of _bugs_. Pair up a clean freak with a forest full of bugs, and you get an interesting scene. Rooke was extremely disgusted with everything - the _snails,_ the _worms_, the _ants,_ the _centipedes._ Worse still was that they were _everywhere_.

However, if there was one good thing the bugs did, it was keep Rooke awake. Rooke kept walking, and walking, and walking. She was exhausted for having panicked and sprinted at the start of her trip, so for now she focussed on moving forward and conserving her energy. She'd do whatever she can to avoid the Phantom Troupe and their mean little torturer, to keep her limbs and head safe.

Speaking of the Troupe, Rooke found it a miracle that she hasn't been found by the Troupe yet. By now they should've realised that she was missing, and probably started their hunt - but here she was, still free and not caught. In fact, it felt too good to be true - they must've tailed her, or something, so that the little guy, whatever his name was, could torture her. Or perhaps they liked having their prey run, and catching up with them later, like a game of Hide-and-Seek?

Rooke started walking quicker. Well, if the Troupe is giving her a chance to escape, she'd take it. In fact, she'd snatch it right out of their hands if she had to.

Rooke briefly considered flying, but decided against it as she had wanted to stay inconspicuous. If the troupe had yet to locate her, she didn't want to reveal her location.

The sun had set for a few hours already, and it was pitch dark - Rooke couldn't really see what was in front of her. The moonlight, if any, were mostly blocked out by the canopy of leaves above. Rooke kept bumping into trees, vines, and occasionally, spiderwebs. All that was nasty and all, but through a great load of determination, Rooke decided that the Troupe was to be feared more than the bugs were to be disgusted at. Thus, she kept going.

However, this proved to be a dangerous decision. After walking for a while, Rooke was nearing a sloped cliff, and due to the darkness, couldn't see much. However, not knowing this, she kept walking rapidly, straight towards the slope.

When Rooke finally noticed the presence of the cliff, it was too late - both her feet were already in thin air, and she fell. Fast.

Rooke gave a short scream, before she had the sense to quickly transmute a dragon and hang on onto it. Her dragon narrowly saved her from hitting the ground hard, but due to her panic, she wasn't focussing on her dragon, and it was going reflexively in random directions, just to dodge incoming trees and whatnot. However, her frenzied state of mind was not enough to maintain the dragon form, and as soon as it had appeared, disappeared into thin air, flinging Rooke horizontally into a tree, breaking it, and stopping her motion.

When Rooke had calmed down and got to her senses, she stood up, dusted herself off and checked for damages. Due to her nen, she wasn't hurt too much, and if all is well, she could continue walking soo-

"Well, what do we have here?~ Someone's joined us."

The felled tree let in some light to the forest floor, and Rooke could make out two heavily injured men, one supported by the other. But, however injured they were, Rooke instantly knew somehow that they were dangerous. She jumped back to a safe distance.

"Leave me be," Rooke coughed out warily. "I come and go in peace."

The red haired man eyed the little box poking out of Rooke's pocket. "You have something that we want in your pocket~ Mind giving that to us?"

Rooke looked at her pockets, then back to the injured men, and put two and two together. She pulled out the first aid kit and threw it over to the two men. "There you go."

The red haired man caught it as Rooke turned to leave. "Aw, leaving already? We're heading to Wildemont, why don't you come with us? " Hisoka set the paralysed man down on the log, and began wrapping the bandages around him.

"I'm not going to Wildemont," Rooke replied hastily. Now, if you'll excuse me." There was something familiar about this guy that Rooke somehow can't place. Like she's seen him before, somewhere - but Rooke can't remember it. She'd remember it if she had seen someone dressed this atrociously, but this man? She had never seen him before. But he felt so familiar! Maybe she heard him before?

Then Rooke realised. She _had heard_ his voice before! It was him who that Shalnark guy had called and placed on speaker mode earlier when she was playing the keys. And if that man was the red-haired guy, then the black-haired guy would be...

Rooke gulped. The black haired guy was the troupe's leader.

And that meant that the incapacitated guy was stronger than the mini torturer and company. Additionally, assuming that the two men's multiple wounds were caused by a fight between themselves, and that the red haired man was still moving while the leader guy was not, that meant that the red haired guy was stronger than the leader, didn't it?

Rooke started to run blindly in the darkness, but Hisoka suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Excuse me, little lady, I need some help with the bandages~ Could you help me out?" Rooke was stopped half-sprint and was yanked her back by her wrist. Hisoka firmly gripped onto Rooke's wrist, shooting pain right up her arm, and dragged Rooke back to where he had left Chrollo and the bandages.

"Let go," Rooke grunted. "I can walk by myself. But seriously, promise me that you're letting me go after I help you out. A favour for a favour."

Hisoka complied, and loosened his grip. "Alright. But, why are you in such a hurry to leave Wildemont? "

Rooke opened a new set of bandages, and Hisoka stripped off his bloodied top, revealing a deep cut on his back. "Loansharks," Rooke fibbed, as she applied pressure on the wound.

"You're lying~" Hisoka smiled dangerously.

"Am not," Rooke proceeded to wrap the bandages around his torso.

"If you were indeed running from loansharks, you would've taken the quickest route out of there, be it by airship or whatnot~ You wouldn't be trudging through this forest on your pet dragon~"

"Y-you saw?" Rooke quickly tended to another wound. "Anyway, let me rephrase. It was a bunch of dangerous loansharks after my head - they've taken my identification card, so I can't exactly travel by airship. There's too little space to hide."

"You don't seem surprised that I can see your pet, little miss~" Hisoka commented.

Rooke collected herself, and finished tying up another bandage. "If you've been through what I've been through for the past few days, you wouldn't be surprised anymore. Anyway, what happened to that guy? Is he unconscious?"

"No, he's just momentarily paralysed. He'll probably be fine by morning~"

'Probably?' Rooke thought. "I see. By the way, I'm pretty much done here, so I'll be leaving."

Hisoka stood up and stretched. "I wouldn't conclude that so quickly," Hisoka said.

"Huh?" Rooke said, before narrowly dodging a left hook. She jumped back onto a tree branch.

She narrowed her eyes. "You're breaking your promise now?"

Hisoka didn't reply. Instead, he jumped up to where Rooke was, and Rooke jumped back, again, and ran. She quickly transmuted a dragon and flew up, up and away - but suddenly she was yanked down! Rooke struggled to hold onto her dragon, and through sheer might and willpower, managed to maintain her position in the sky. What she did not expect was for an insane red-haired man to come hurtling in her direction.

Hisoka neatly landed on the dragon's tail, kicking it off course somewhat, but his action caused him the use of his left foot. He'd skewered his left foot into a dragon's scale, and blood was spewing out at an incredible rate. But to him, that didn't matter - not now. He proceeded running up the dragon towards Rooke, injuring his feet with every step he took.

Rooke's ability allowed her to transmute her nen into the sharpest of blades, with the versatility of liquids, into any form she wanted. Usually she transmuted a dragon, but since her ability utilised her creativity, and creativity can be boundless, her abilities allowed her to get out of _sticky_ situations. And now, with the aid of the moonlight in the air, she changed the form of her dragon. She formed high-speed wings for herself, much like a hummingbird's, while using the rest of the nen she'd drawn out to quickly surround Hisoka, with spikes pointing at him in every direction, and let gravity do its work.

The sphere containing Hisoka dropped to the grounds below, and Rooke heaved a sigh of relief. However, the relief did not last long - Rooke saw her sphere suddenly distort, and without warning, Hisoka burst out of the sphere, headed straight for Rooke. It was then that Rooke saw a trail of pink substance connecting her to the madman, and in the next moment, Hisoka's fist collided with Rooke's jaw, knocking her out, and the two fell back to the Earth's surface.

* * *

><p><strong>Apologies for the late update! :) I will try to update more frequently from now on :D<strong>

**Geez, I hope that I wrote Hisoka properly****… I realised that it's quite hard to write characters, well, in character. It's also rather hard (for me, at least :P) to describe group situations wherein there are so many people, and I'm not really sure how to allocate speech to each character. It's difficult to allocate equal focus and 'airtime' to each character in group situations!**

**Anyway, regarding the fight between Chrollo and Hisoka: I've mulled about the outcome of this for quite long… In the storyline I believe it was mentioned that Hisoka 'has been chasing Chrollo' to fight with him during the Chimera Ant Arc, as can be seen from Illumi's conversation with Hisoka after the Ant arc. During the conversation Hisoka seemed perfectly fine, too, which means that Hisoka couldn't have died if he did have a fight with Chrollo (which I presume he did, given that he wasn't focussed on fighting Chrollo when Illumi needed his help.) **

**In order to keep the Hisoka lovers and Chrollo lovers happy, I've decided to make it such that in this story, Hisoka and Chrollo tied, just that somehow Chrollo got cut with his own Benz knife. Whether Hisoka cut Chrollo with the knife, or Chrollo accidentally nicked himself with it, whatever happened in their fight, I'll let you guys decide. :)**

**Anyway, please do review! It makes my day :D**


	14. Chapter 13

**There you go! An update that's worth _two_ chapters!**

**Ps. I apologise for any OOCness. Group settings are quite hard to write (for me, at least.)**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 13<p>

(Troupe's POV)

"Danchou's late," Phinks muttered. "Do you think something could have happened to him?"

Feitan smirked at Phinks. "Phinks, it's only been five minutes."

"But-"

"Nonsense," Machi said. "I'm sure he has a reason to be. He'll be here soon enough."

"But-"

"More importantly, how did you guys lose the girl?" Nobunaga cut in. He had hit the hay early last night, so he didn't find out about Rooke's disappearance yesterday. "There were _two_ of you!"

"We were busy winning the tournament," Feitan replied.

"And you guys... didn't bother to find her when you realised she was missing?" Franklin asked.

"More like, they let her go, so she wouldn't join the group," Nobunaga said. "Jeez, even after the coin flip you guys are still that against her joining us?"

"We did try to find her, just that she's probably gone into the forest," Feitan retorted, shutting his book. "It's better to return here and wait for Danchou rather than waste precious time searching for someone who didn't want to join us in the first place!"

"Well, maybe she _wouldn't_ be missing if you guys kept a close watch on her," Kortopi commented. When the two accused members glared at him, he replied, "what? I'm just saying the truth."

"Okay, guys," Shalnark (unsuccessfully) tried to intervene. "Calm down. There's no use-"

"Well, maybe she wouldn't be missing and we wouldn't be in this mess if we had never brought her along! What's so special about her, anyway?" Phinks raised his voice.

"We went through this last night already, so stop-"

"Now she has information on virtually the whole Troupe save Danchou, and our past events, and our S.O.P.s (Standard Operating Proceedures). Also, didn't Danchou want to enter the Dark Continent, too? She could be of help! And you guys just let that precious information run away!" The samurai replied, growing equally irritated. "Plus, we agreed on the coin toss!"

"GUYS!" Shalnark yelled, finally getting the Troupe's attention. "Calm down. We'll be meeting Danchou soon, so let's drop this topic and pretend it never happened, okay?"

Phinks grumbled a little, but the rest more or less heeded the computer genius' advice and went back to waiting. Just then, Feitan's phone buzzed, and he checked it.

Phinks immediately went to look over Feitan's shoulder. "Fei, is that Danchou?!"

Feitan shook his head, and addressed the Troupe:

"Everyone... Danchou's in hospital."

* * *

><p>Rooke's POV<p>

_Where am I? _

_I was walking in a corridor, with multiple doors on each side. It stretched on infinitely, and the places that were too far from me were dimly lit. I kept walking._

_Where is this place?_

_I stepped onto something squishy, but refused to look down. I knew what was there, and started walking quicker. But the corridor became more and more cluttered, and flooded, and the smell was getting unbearable. I refused to look at the walls or the floor anymore, but instead stared at the dingy ceiling and started running._

_I felt an eerie presence behind me, and I sprinted. I almost fell one or two times, but somehow kept my balance. I ran, and ran, and ran, till I saw a metal door at the end of the corridor. My heart was thumping in my chest, and my breathing was laborious. _

_But, just before I could reach the door, I tripped on a rotting piece of... something. I fell frontward onto the bodies on the floor, but as I stood to get up, one particular corpse grabbed hold of me, holding me back, its soulless eyes staring into my own. "Why did you kill me? 121? Why?"_

_I screamed._

Rooke woke up with a scream, heart still beating wildly and breathing still uncontrollable. _Why? Why did that dream come back now, of all times?_ It was a dream that had haunted her in her childhood, but it had stopped when she was twelve. So why had it come back now, now when she was eighteen?

"Had a nightmare?"

Rooke sat up on her bed, and saw another man next to her, in his own bed. There were tubes attached to the young man's arm, and there were charts above their headboards.

She realised that she was in the hospital. More specifically, a two-person ward. "None of your business. Where is this place?" _Shitshitshit. That hurt like hell._

The raven haired male smiled. "This is the hospital. Wildemont Hospital, to be exact."

_Wildemont Hospital?_ "I'm in Wildemont?" Rooke said slowly, partly due to shock, and partly due to the immense pain shooting through her jaw.

The male nodded.

"Shit," Rooke muttered under her breath. She started to remember the incidents of last night, and how because of some madman she was back to square one in evading the troupe. "Blasted stupid clownface, I'll make him pay for it, that asshole!"

"Are you referring to Hisoka?" Her ward mate asked. Upon seeing her glare, he chuckled. "My friends are coming over soon, and they can be quite a rowdy bunch. I hope you won't mind."

Rooke stared at him for a while, as her mind decluttered. This man knew clown-bastard? How did he know him?

And then it hit the bartender like a twenty-tonne sack. "You... You're the Genei Ryodan leader?" Rooke blurted out, panicking.

Chrollo raised an eyebrow.

"Shit," Rooke said. "How soon are your friends coming over? Crap, crap, crap, crap!" She frantically tossed some cash on her bed and tried to run to the nearest window to slide it open, but her legs gave way and spots clouded her vision.

Now it wasn't everyday that Chrollo met someone who seemed more afraid of other members of the Troupe than him, even when they knew that _he_ was the Troupe's leader. It also wasn't everyday that he was in a good mood. However, because he was finally meeting his fellow Troupe-members after rather lengthy period of time, and he knew that he could finally proceed with his plans unobstructed by Hisoka (or anyone for that matter), he was in a rather good mood. Additionally, he found the panicking woman on the floor a tad amusing.

"Why are you actively avoiding them?" Chrollo asked the woman, who had just recovered from her temporary blindness and was now trying _very hard _to yank open the window.

"Feitan," she replied, as if it was answer enough, much to the amusement of Chrollo. "They'll cut off my limbs!"

All Rooke wanted to do now was to get the hell away from that place. She shifted her body such that her weight aided her quest to slide open the goddamn window, and after multiple frenzied attempts, the window finally budged open with a BANG.

At the same time, because Fate had decided to torture her (or so Rooke thought) the ward door slammed open, and in poured all too familiar people who Rooke had dreaded so much to meet.

Chrollo, who was watching Rooke the entire time, smiled again.

"Danchou! You're fine! We were- wait, YOU!" Phinks was the first to enter the room, and therefore the first to spot Rooke. "What are YOU doing here?!"

Rooke didn't wait to reply the Egyptian. Instead, she took the opportunity to jump out of the window. _Better dead than tortured, _she reasoned. _And if I survive, I run._

Just that her plot to escape was foiled. Chrollo, who had watched Rooke since she awoke and had read her every move, had rightfully predicted that she would jump. And when Rooke did jump, he quickly leapt forward and caught hold of her right foot, and like a hunter holding up a caught rabbit, hoisted her up back into the room.

"Let me go!" Rooke huffed, in too much agony to scream. She wasn't used to having a shattered jaw.

"Nice catch, Danchou!" Phinks commented, as the rest of the Troupe entered the small ward.

"Danchou, are you alright?! Eh, oh. She's still here?"

"I told you it was worth it, Shalnark. We got the girl and the game as well!"

"So you really want to join the Troupe, eh?"

"She didn't run away after all."

"I still think I should cut off her legs so she won't run."

Rooke felt exceedingly small. And pressured.

"You want her to join the Troupe?" Chrollo asked, as he put two and two together.

_No,_ Rooke tried speaking telepathically to Chrollo.

"No," Phinks and Feitan said simultaneously.

"Yes, Danchou," Machi and Nobunaga smacked the two gamers' heads.

"Additionally, we have got a replacement for #4, Hisoka," Shalnark said, pushing Kalluto towards Chrollo. "She's called Kalluto."

_Kalluto? As in Kalluto Zoldyck? _Chrollo stared at Kalluto for a while, letting the information soak in. "You mean _he_."

"He?" There was a tinge of confusion in Shalnark's voice.

"Kalluto's a boy."

"... What?"

"Kalluto's a boy!?"

"Danchou, she - he - Kalluto's dressed in a _kimono_," Phinks stated the obvious. "It's a she!"

_It? How rude,_ Rooke mentally noted.

"I'm a boy," Kalluto confirmed Chrollo's statement. "And I am not an 'it'."

There was an awkward silence as the Troupe members registered this. "Must be Kikyo's taste," Franklin attributed.

"Anyway," Chrollo interrupted the awkward silence, "Kalluto? I'll need to see your abilities for myself before I decide whether you will join the Troupe. And Rooke, I'll need you to explain what happened last night."

"Wait! What '_last night'_?" Rooke cut in, confused. She did not like the scandalous connotation those two words held. "I don't understand."

If the awkward situation was bad, it was getting worse.

"When you fought Hisoka," Chrollo replied, miraculously maintaining his trademark poker face. "Explain your abilities to me. But first, I want to see Kalluto's abilities."

"Roger," Kalluto said, flitting open his paper fan. Although he had kept his abilities a secret from the other Troupe members, and wanted to continue doing so, he knew he needed to join the Troupe no matter what costs it would take. And if he had to reveal his abilities to join the Troupe, then so be it. He had already revealed his abilities to some Troupe members already, anyway. Kalluto materialised some confetti and explained, "I manipulate paper. By fanning them in the air, I can freely control their flight with my fan, and this can be used for combat and finding an enemy's weak points."

He demonstrated fanning the confetti in the small room. "Well, I can also use my paper fan as a blade."

"Is that all?" Chrollo asked impassively. "There's something you're not telling me."

"Well," Kalluto said, startled. _How did he know?_ "My ability can also help in recon missions. My confetti can also function as listening devices, if I make paper dolls of the person I've bugged."

"Hn. Machi, what do you think of his capabilities?"

The pinknette paused for a moment to think. "Well, I think Kalluto has great potential. He's very competent in Nen, especially Zetsu, but there's still room for improvement."

Chrollo considered Machi's judgement, and after a while, he decided. "I'm assuming that all of you," he addressed the Troupe, "brought him here because you want him to join. Am I right?"

The Troupe members nodded.

"Well, then I'll allow his entry into the Troupe. But first he must prove himself worthy. Now, regarding the woman..."

Rooke had spent the last few minutes looking for a way out, but there were none. Most of the Troupe were blocking the only door, and Chrollo himself was guarding the window. She'd have to use nen to escape, but even then her chances of escaping were pretty slim, given that it was eleven to one. And it was eleven _skilled Nen users_, at that. "Yes?" she said meekly.

"Answer honestly," Chrollo ordered. "Do you want to join the Genei Ryodan? Give me a reason for your answer."

"Well," Rooke collected herself. _Is she focussed enough to transmute a dragon properly? Yes. Did she want to die? No, not yet._ "If given a chance, I'd rather not join you guys," Rooke focussed on her breathing.

Chrollo waited for her to continue.

"You guys are too dangerous for me. I mean, I'd rather not die yet, thankyouverymuch, haha. "

_Rooke!_ She internally screamed. _Focus! Don't panic and speak properly!_

"Not that I have anything to lose, but well, uh... I don't think I can trust you guys not to kill me just yet. Or for anything else, for that matter."

_F*ck this. Let's spam the panic button, Genius of a Rooke._

Chrollo was still looking expectantly at her, and Rooke felt immensely pressurised to further justify her answer. So on she babbled.

"Because, you see, uh, I have trust issues. Yup. Trust issues."

"Teenage girl has _trust issues_," Feitan snickered.

Rooke's face flushed. "Was that meant to be an insult? Because I'm a teenage girl and hardly feel insulted!" Rooke retorted, clearly embarrassed for some weird reason.

"Yeah, you _hardly_ feel insulted. More like embarrassed," Phinks commented.

"Fine!" Rooke huffed. "Chrollo, you wanted a reason, right? There it is!" Rooke pointed at Phinks and Feitan accusingly. "I don't get along well with them."

"Hey! Don't put the blame on me! _You're_ the one who flung me off the third storey just because you had a temper tantrum!" Phinks rebutted.

"Who in their right minds puts their dirty feet _and_ shoes on a coffee table!?"

"You're just being nitpicky and a clean freak!"

"See? Chrollo, this is why I refuse to join your Troupe!"

"Everyone, cool down," Shalnark tried to meditate peace talks again.

"Danchou, I don't see how this woman can contribute to our Troupe. She's clearly useless."

"Even you, Feitan- Ugh! I am _not_ useless!"

"Guys, chill-"

"Wait till I've dismembered you. Then we'll have a _memberless member_ who isn't of any use whatsoever."

Rooke unconsciously stepped away from Feitan and towards Chrollo. "If I am truly useless, then why the hell did you guys drag me all the way from Melfis to here?! Tell me!"

"Primarily because you have information on the Dark Continent that we don't," Franklin said.

"But that doesn't give enough reason for my entry into your Troupe, anyway," Rooke replied less agitatedly.

"Exactly," Feitan muttered.

"Guys, let Danchou decide!" Machi snapped and motioned to Chrollo, effectively silencing the ruckus.

Chrollo sighed, and thanked Machi. "Alright, Rooke," he started again, "tell us about your nen ability."

"I don't see why I should-"

"This is not negotiable. This is an order."

Rooke stared at the raven-haired man, and briefly considered her options again. She could scram now, but she'd most likely be caught again. For some reason Fate liked throwing her into sticky situations with the Troupe - after all, she had far more encounters with them compared to any other person - and Rooke sincerely doubted her ability to keep herself away from this tiresome bunch of loonies.

Alternatively she could comply with their current demands and end up either limbless or dead. Yup, her future was looking extremely bright and hopeful.

"I am a Transmuter," Rooke muttered.

"I win that bet, Phinks. You owe me a meal."

"I can transmute my nen into matter. Basically, I can control the physical properties of my nen, like density, shape, temperature, and conductivity, just to name a few."

"However, there are certain conditions for my nen to be truly effective. After I've finished using my ability, I will immediately be unable to use any nen whatsoever for two times the duration that I used my ability for. Plus, it drains my stamina. And I can only control any two properties at any one time."

"That sounds bad," Kortopi (who had been silent the entire time) commented.

"I don't get it," Shizuku said.

Rooke sighed. Explaining things was never her forte. "For example, if I use my ability for one hour, for the two hours after that I will be unable to use nen. And at any time, I can only consciously control a maximum of two properties, like let's say, either strength and viscosity, or, uh, concentration and... Well, you get it."

"So you'll be practically defenseless after using your ability," Nobunaga rephrased.

"Yeah. Can I go now?"

"That is an interesting ability," Chrollo said. "Can you demonstrate it to me?"

"Yea- wait," Rooke paused. _Didn't he see it last night?_ "You were watching my fight with that creep yesterday, weren't you? That Hisoka guy clearly said you were _conscious_. Plus you asked me to explain, and I quote, 'what happened last night'. That means that you've seen it already. Why should I - I mean, it doesn't make sense. You don't seem like the type to waste time," luckily for Rooke, she was finally fully alert.

If there was any change in Chrollo's composure, he hid it well.

"Unless you need me to do it for _some_ reason," Rooke said again. "And I'm sure as heck not going to do it till you tell me what that reason is."

Immediately Rooke felt a blade pointing at the nape of her neck. "You aren't in a position to ask that, girl," the short Chinese man growled. "Do it."

"Feitan," Chrollo said. "Stop. There's no need for violence here, not yet."

The shorter man complied, and sheathed his sword.

"As for you," Chrollo addressed Rooke again, "you will tell us everything you know about the Dark Continent. But firstly, let's move to a more conducive environment."

* * *

><p><strong>2800+ words in one chapter! That's almost twice what I usually write. Anyway, remember to review! You'll make my day :)<strong>


	15. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

_So, your idea of a 'more conducive environment' is an abandoned warehouse?!_ Rooke wanted to voice out her thoughts on the Troupe's choice of location, but kept quiet. She didn't want to be dismembered yet. "Um... Is this the place?" She asked the obvious.

Chrollo nodded, sitting down on a chair he found. "Now, tell us what you know about the Dark Continent."

Rooke opened her mouth to speak, then shut it. _There were so many things to talk about._ "Uh, there are many things to talk about. Do I start with the life forms there or the environmental conditions, or, uh. Why don't you tell me what your purpose of, eh, visit, is, so I can advise you on it?"

"Just tell us how to get there, first," Shalnark helped. The troupe had already made themselves comfortable with the few pieces of furniture they found lying about.

"Well," Rooke started. "I'm sure you guys have heard of unofficial voyages? Over the past few years, out of 149 voyages only 5 were successful, but these weren't sanctioned by the V5, and came to be known as 'unofficial voyages'. These voyages typically require a guide that isn't exactly human. They're usually infused with some DNA from some life-forms in the Dark Continent. So I assume your first step is to kidnap a guide."

"Do you know where to locate a guide?" Chrollo asked.

"I don't," Rooke lied. She didn't want to go back to the borders again.

Chrollo stared at her, then motioned for her to continue.

"The only route into the Dark Continent is by the ocean. I mean, the world we know - as in the stuff you see on maps - is inside a great lake in the Dark Continent, Mobius. Because of that, you will really need a purpose, or goal, for your trip so you can navigate properly. I mean, you have to decide whether you're going towards the North, or South, or East, or West, right?" Rooke said. "There's no point going there if you don't know the way there or the way back."

"I agree with her," Machi said. "Danchou, what are we going to do in the Dark Continent?"

Chrollo stood up. "I have heard of a facility located somewhere around Mobius."

Rooke stiffened.

"If my sources are correct, the facility should be quite large, with multiple resources, minerals and interesting artifacts, all of which are so fascinating that they can be sold for extremely high prices. There's also an 'all-cure' medicine there, if I'm not mistaken. The name of the facility is-"

"Vector Research Establishment." Rooke finished for him.

Feitan perked up. "Vector?"

Phinks looked questioningly at Feitan.

"You seem to know about it," Chrollo studied Rooke's expressions. "How do we get there?"

"How did you know of this... research facility?" Rooke asked back. "I'll answer your question if you answer mine first."

"Fair enough," Chrollo answered. "A few months ago in Zaban city, I came across this pleasant man who told me about it. I believe he looked very much like you. Now, how do we get there, and how do you know about the establishment?"

Rooke 'tch'ed. "I'm not obliged to answer your second question, but if you really want to get there, you - well, do you have a map? A world map? It's hard to explain this in words."

* * *

><p>FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER<p>

"So, as I was saying before someone _so rudely_ interrupted me, you have to go to the Begerose continent's southernmost port before you set sail southwards," Rooke repeated _again_, jamming her index finger onto the map. "Then, _after_ you reach Mobius' shores, you consult the compass and walk wherever the needle points North."

"That doesn't make sense," Phinks said (again). "Any idiot can see that you'd just have to backtrack into the ocean!"

"The Dark Continent _doesn't_ make any sense," Rooke retorted. "And _you're_ the idiot here. Have you ever _been_ there? _Have you_? No. So shut up and listen!"

"Excuse me? Who walks south, then returns north again? You must be kidding me," Phinks snapped.

"Well, if you really need to know, the needle won't actually point north due to the unique magnetic field surrounding the building! Not that you'll be able to get this into your thick skull."

"You! What did you just say?!"

"Congratulations! On top of being an idiot, you've proven yourself deaf as well. Well done!" Rooke replied sarcastically. Oh, it was such a relief to let all her pent-up irritation go, now that Rooke knew she was still valuable alive to the Troupe.

Chrollo watched the exchange between the two amusedly, while the rest of the Troupe were highly entertained. Feitan seemed to be _trying_ to suppress his laughter. It wasn't everyday someone mouthed off Phinks and _still_ had protection from being mutilated, and for today, that someone was using that opportunity to the maximum.

"Ugh! Danchou! Can we kick her out already?" Phinks grumbled. "She'll be the death of me!"

Chrollo shook his head. "Not yet, Phinks. Now, Rooke, are there any things in the Dark Continent that we should be wary of?"

A slightly more content Rooke nodded. "Well, I'm sure you have heard of the five great calamities, so you should be wary of that. But then again, you should be wary of everything and anything as well. The Dark Continent is a very strange place, and although your destination is somewhat milder than the other parts of it, it still can be very deadly."

"For example, although it would be safer to pack your own meals there for consumption, your food may not stay safe to eat. For example, due to climate conditions, like the pH or element concentrations of the place, your food may spoil or become poisoned very quickly. You can use your nen to guard yourselves and your food supplies, but sooner or later, the protection will wear off. There's also a matter of your stamina, as well. For some odd reason it's a little bit tougher to use nen there at the Establishment."

"Regarding your meals, it would be best if you could identify the edible plants or animals there and retrieve them properly. Each food item has a proper way of retrival. If done incorrectly, you may suffer fatal injuries. If you have a competent guide, he or she will probably help you get a food supply, so it's highly stressed that you get a guide."

Chrollo nodded, scribbling notes onto a notepad. "Anything else?"

"Uh, well. You'll have to walk a distance before reaching the establishment, and that route though rather short, can be rather dangerous," Rooke said. "Though, given you guys... I'd say it isn't a matter of strength, but more of the mind instead."

"What do you mean?" Kalluto piped up.

"Well, kiddo, I mean to say that this Troupe probably is strong enough to travel safely there," Rooke replied. "Though I'm not so sure whether your psychological states are at that level."

"'Probably', she says," the #1 Rooke critic muttered.

Rooke ignored the snide comment. "The Dark Continent, as I have said before, is a very strange place. It has a lot of psychological traps there, and if you fall for it, you guys will probably be dead meat."

"I find that rather hard to believe," Phinks muttered again.

"Well, there is a way to estimate this troupe's psychological health, though it can be somewhat unreliable." Rooke said, then she remembered who she was talking to and immediately regretted saying that.. "It isn't usually very well-received, as well." Rooke looked at Chrollo, hoping that he would refuse.

The leader of the troupe nodded. "Carry on."

_Shit,_ Rooke sighed. Hoo boy. Time to pick a victim. "If you give me the right answer, I'll assume that everyone here under your leadership should be fine, okay?"

"Alright." Chrollo closed his notepad and set it aside.

Hm, Rooke paused to think. Well, let's pick the most useless-looking person here. Or maybe the most quiet one? "If, uh, Bono, Bonole, uh-"

"Bonolenov," the bandaged man corrected.

"Ah, thanks. If Bonolenov is being held hostage, and you'll have to stab yourself in the head to save him, would you do it?" Rooke asked bluntly, wincing at the sudden awkwardness in the room. _Ah, knew it wouldn't be well-met._

Rooke half-expected an Egyptian to blame her for sowing discord in the troupe, but to her surprise, Phinks did no such thing.

"I would," Chrollo said finally. "As much as I would want you to be our guide."

"What?" Feitan and Phinks exclaimed.

"Oh. Wait, what?" All of Rooke's joviality disappeared.

"Be our guide to the Establishment," Chrollo demanded once again.

Rooke narrowed her eyes. "I'll have to refuse that offer. I have extremely unpleasant memories of that place, and have no intention of ever setting foot there again."

"You have extensive knowledge of the environment and life forms there, as well as the route," Chrollo said. "Additionally, I believe your nen ability is quite suitable to counter the environmental hazards that you have mentioned. Is it not?"

"Danchou!" Phinks interrupted. "Are you sure that we can really trust her? To be honest, when we brought her over from Melfis, she had betrayed our trust when we arrived in Wildemont. If she could betray us over a small issue, what's to say that she won't betray us in the Dark Continent?"

"Well, that's true," Shalnark commented. "Trust is really a difficult thing to measure, isn't it?"

"Danchou, considering that Rooke does not have a vested interest in the Establishment, and taking into account her past behaviour, I don't think that bringing her as our guide will be a good idea," Machi, for the first time, was opposing Rooke's participation. "I'm pretty sure we can find another guide. What about the man in Zaban city you mentioned about?"

Phinks' point set the Troupe in discussion and for once, the tides seemed to be turned in Rooke's favour.

"Phinks, Shalnark, Machi, everyone," Chrollo addressed the Troupe, effectively gaining their attention. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes, Danchou, but we don't trust _her_," Phinks pointed at Rooke, who wasn't trying to defend herself.

"Do you trust in my decisions?"

"Yes, Danchou," Phinks fumbled. "But - she - I just can't trust her."

"Alright then." Chrollo materialised his Bandit's secret, and handed his notebook to the bartender. "Rooke, write your full name, date of birth and blood type here. I'll predict your future."

"Fortune telling? I don't believe in that," Rooke glanced skeptically at him, but complied. "Here you go."

Chrollo flipped open the Bandit's Secret, and summoned the Lovely Ghostwriter, but nothing happened. Rooke stared for a while, before sighing. "Give that to me."

She took the notebook, cancelled off her name, wrote a number instead and handed it back to Chrollo.

_044_

This time, the green monster attached itself firmly to Chrollo's arm and moved his pen across the page, again and again, till he had finished writing about three paragraphs. He then tore off that page, and handed it to the bartender.

Rooke took it, and read it aloud:

"The twelve-legged spider will abduct you,  
>Dragging you along its web.<br>You would do well to follow its path,  
>For far greater burdens await both of you.<p>

"The traitor will return to the betrayed,  
>Both she and the arachnid will be trialed.<br>If the spider, however, is found bloodless  
>The guillotine will miss its mark.<p>

"The sun will scorch the surface of the Earth,  
>As surely as it will char the rose.<br>Cross the seas and get to your destinations,  
>Before the corpses swallow you whole."<p>

"I don't get this," Rooke said, handing the slip to Shalnark (who happened to be nearer to her.)

"Hm, according to your prophecy," Shalnark examined the passages, "I believe that you'll be coming with us to the Establishment. However, Danchou's prophecies usually have four to five stanzas. Yours has only three, and that means..."

"She'll die." Feitan said flatly.

* * *

><p><strong>Dumdumdumdum! Will the Phantom Troupe ever get to trust Rooke? Will Rooke go back to her past that haunts her memories? And most importantly, what does all this mean for poor Rooke?<strong>

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews! Special shoutout to Minami Shouji, Thumbs-up and Solana for reviewing! Your reviews were extremely uplifting and encouraging! Thank you :)**

**P.S. I realise that I have extremely observant readers. You guys seem to be Feitan and Phinks fans eh? ;) To answer your question(s), yes, there will be future pairings/fluff, but that's going to take place a rather _long_ time from now. Currently the Troupe doesn't really trust Rooke (due to her ditching them at the hotel/game tournament the other day) enough to have unguarded fluff time with her. If you need help understanding this, just imagine fluff between Feitan and Hisoka. Unimaginable, right?** (Maybe not for some people, but for most of us, it'll probably be quite OOC.)** Trust takes time to build, after all. Plus, Rooke has _trust issues_ too.**

**Anyway, remember to review! Once again, it makes my day :)**


	16. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

"What? I'll die?" Rooke exclaimed incredulously. "That's a load of bullcrap. But that gives me more reason to leave. I'm not going back."

"No, you will be coming with us," Chrollo stated, standing up. "Even if we have to drag you over with force."

_So that's what the 'dragging me along the Spider's web means, then,_ Rooke thought. "I've said already, I don't care about these superstitions. And even if they are real, I'm not going to the Establishment to be killed there. Over my dead body!"

"Wait, Rooke," Shalnark intervened. "Although Danchou's prophecies might predict misfortunes, if you follow its advice you should be able to avoid them. In this case, avoid death," Shalnark pointed to the slip of paper. "According to the third paragraph, I believe, if we return before a week's over you should be fine. Seven days should be enough for us, right, Danchou?"

Chrollo nodded.

Shalnark continued. "Additionally, though the prophecies are highly accurate, when it comes to the topic of death, well... It isn't quite accurate, at least, not for us back in Yorknew City. I'm still alive, so you don't have to worry too much."

"So you're agreeing with me that this prophecy thing isn't 100% accurate, right?" Rooke questioned.

Shalnark nodded.

"Then I've no reason to conform to the first stanza of the prophecy," Rooke reasoned again. Upon receiving a particularly icy stare from Chrollo, Rooke said, "If you guys are so bent on getting me to come along, I'll have to defend my interests." Rooke shrouded herself in her aura.

All Troupe members reflexively did the same.

"Are you serious? We're doing this again?" Phinks muttered.

"Rooke," Chrollo started. "Is there really no way that you will cooperate with us?"

Rooke scowled. "Try what you will. I've nothing you can take away or threaten me with. And if you guys succeed in kidnapping me, I'll kill myself before I reach that place. Let me go - you'll have better luck locating that man you mentioned than convincing me to cooperate." With that, Rooke turned and walked towards the exit.

Shizuku and Franklin stood up to try to block Rooke, but were dismissed by Chrollo. "Let her go," he said. "She'll be back soon enough."

* * *

><p>Walking through one of the emptier streets of Wildemont gave Rooke some time to think. It was a cold day, and Rooke would have enjoyed it if not for the issues on her mind. Although she had rightfully defended that she wasn't a believer of the supernatural, she'd seen a lot of strange things before and now, worry was beginning to eat away at her mind. <em>It's like watching a horror movie,<em> she thought. _It isn't so scary when watching the movie, but when night falls, one gets really creeped out. Just that now it's that dratted prophecy thing. What does 'corpses swallow you whole' even mean?!_

You see, Rooke was over-thinking about the prophecy. She'd usually dismiss horoscopes and the like, but it isn't everyday you receive a prophecy saying that you'll die very soon. And though Rooke would prefer to dismiss the prophecy like she would with the usual junk ads that came in the mail, her mind wasn't working as she hoped it to.

But at least, now she was free of that Phantom Troupe. No more miniature sadist to cut her up, no more Egyptian musclehead critic to irritate her. No more being stared uncomfortably at from some dickhead leader, and no more dirty, dusty places. That was a change for the better! Now, Rooke could peacefully go back to Melfis, to her nice, clean home and comfortable bed.

Just that she'd forgotten to take her wallet and phone back from the Troupe. Not that she would willingly go back to them - the phone and wallet would have to be sacrificed, she didn't want to meet them again after all - but this put a damper in her plans. Now, she'd have to stowaway instead of enjoying a proper seat or room, however she wanted to travel.

But thinking of reaching her comfort hole brightened her mood, if only a little. Rooke looked forward to taking a proper bath - her clothes were still dirty from the forest-mud and dust - as well as eating a proper, homemade meal. Not to mention sleeping in her soft bed and having the house all to herself, and watching TV. Now, how many episodes of _Just Fabulous_ did she miss? Rooke reckoned it had to be at least a week's worth.

Then Rooke thought deeper. Were the Obscure Keys still at that dingy hideout? Perhaps she could use that to bring back Mil again. It was funny how she longed for her friends and her adopted sister. People she could trust and enjoy spending time with. Maybe this time Rooke will bring the albino to that candy shop she had always wanted to go to. They would have so much fun together!

But then deep in her heart, Rooke knew that it was just a facade. In reality, Mil, Colt and Joa, along with many others, had all died back at the Establishment. Though their bodies could be reanimated, and their souls possibly brought back (that much Rooke wasn't sure of) they _just_ weren't the same as normal humans. Mil's teasing, no matter how Rooke forced herself to appreciate it, had a deplorable hollow ring to it, unlike Phinks'. If that could be considered teasing.

And the worst part was because of the conditions of reanimation - the bodies would stop functioning in darkness - Rooke was often left alone at night. Alone, during the time that she needed human comfort most.

It wasn't like she could go out and instantly make new friends - she hardly communicated with her neighbours. She was, simply put, an introvert. Rooke's ruined childhood made sure of that - she couldn't bring herself to trust people, and seldom communicated with strangers. The only friends she ever knew were those that died in some stupid facility eleven or twelve years ago.

She faintly remembered the first time a guy hit on her in a convenience shop. She had panicked, kicked him in the groin and ran away.

_Not very friendly material_, Rooke mused to herself. _But it's not my fault. Anyway, I probably can't and won't change, so let's stop thinking about this, Genius Rooke._

"Stop thinking about what?"

Rooke spun around, only to find a young boy following her. "You're here?" Rooke asked, suspicious. "Where are the rest?"

"They aren't coming." Kalluto said, and held out a phone and wallet. "I'm here to return your things."

Rooke guardedly took back her valuables. "Thanks. You're called Kalluto, right? Take my advice and go back home. You shouldn't mess with the Troupe."

"I won't," the child replied. "But I want to ask you something."

"You aren't going to leave till I answer you, are you?"

Kalluto nodded, and Rooke sighed. "Yes? What did you want to ask me?"

"Why won't you join the troupe?"

Rooke looked at the boy, as if he was asking a weird question. "I believe I've answered this already, but I don't get along well with them. Or people, for that matter. There's nothing much in it for me, anyway. Why are you so intent on joining them?"

"Well..." Kalluto hesitated. "I'm searching for someone very important to me, and I think joining the Troupe will increase my chances of finding that person and bringing him back home."

"Someone important, at this age, huh?" Rooke teased.

"I-it isn't what you're thinking!" Kalluto said defensively.

Rooke chuckled. "I know, I know, it's just a joke. But you sure are lucky to have someone you care for that's still alive," Rooke sighed. "Mine's all dead."

"Oh. Sorry." Kalluto said, before changing the topic. "Now what are you going to do when you get back home?"

"Don't know," Rooke said. "Try living a normal life, I guess? Get some friends, maybe a boyfriend, then get married. Who knows."

"What about your ability? Are you not going to use it?" Kalluto asked.

It was a wrong move - Rooke's mood suddenly turned sour. "No," she said sternly. "In fact, I never want to use it again. From the start what everyone has done once they saw my ability was only to try and use it for their own selfish benefit. Did what happened to me ever matter one bit? Not at all. And I bet the Phantom Troupe's the same. Everyone is. Once they're done with you, they just cast you to the side and ignore you," Rooke said bitterly. "I'm not going to go through that again."

"The troupe's not like that," Kalluto defended. "Granted, they may be a really crazy bunch of people, but they're not like normal people. If they wanted to toss you aside they probably would have done so by now."

"Probably?" Rooke repeated. "You're not seeing what I'm seeing because you're too young to understand. You haven't gone through what _I_ have gone through. If there's anyone who knows Human Nature the best, it's _me_, and it isn't pretty. So snap out of it, you naive child." Rooke lashed out at the boy. It was bad, she knew, but she couldn't help it. She was frustrated. "Go home!"

"You want a family, right?" Kalluto said, persistent. "The Troupe can be your family-"

"What do _you_ know about family?! Huh?!" Rooke shouted, and jabbed her chest with her thumb. "My family _sold_ me away to be a lab rat! I was _betrayed_ by them! If betraying is all families do, then I _don't _need a family!"

"I didn't mean that!" Kalluto raised his voice in order to be heard over the ruckus Rooke was making. "The Troupe can take care of you! You'll be able to fit in, unlike with all the other normal people! Don't you want to have friends?!"

_Friends?_ That struck a nerve. "I have no need for friends!" Rooke said loudly, albeit less agitatedly. "Friends are useless. They won't help you when it disadvantages them. In fact, if it benefits them more often than not they'll even stab you from the front! To hell with friends!" Rooke tried convincing Kalluto and herself.

"I don't know what happened in your past, Rooke-san," Kalluto persuaded. "But the Phantom Troupe are _different_. Why not give them a chance? One try should be enough," he pleaded.

Rooke considered this. "Even if I gave them a chance, I have no reason to return to the Establishment, Kalluto. In fact, if anything, my presence there will probably only endanger them. There's no... it's not good either way." Rooke sighed. "Why are you so keen on having me join you guys, anyway?"

"I just thought that we were rather similar," Kalluto admitted. "And, the more, the merrier, right? Will you join us?"

"I won't make any promises," Rooke said. "I'm not completely bought over yet. But I'm going to apologise to you for yelling at you earlier." Rooke flipped open her wallet. "Do you eat ice cream?"

* * *

><p>"I... did not expect this place to be so <em>crowded<em>," Rooke said awkwardly, squeezed in between two people at the ice cream parlour. "Kalluto, _why are they here?!_"

Rooke was at one of the ice cream shops in Wildemont - she had intended to treat Kalluto to some ice-cream as an apology for throwing a tantrum earlier. But then, here they were, currently sharing a booth seat with _ten_ extra people. Ten extra _Phantom Troupe_ members, to be exact.

"What do you mean?" Phinks grumbled. "We just came to have ice cream as well. Just a coincidence."

_That's obviously a lie! _Rooke wanted to retort, but kept quiet. She still had to make up to Kalluto, and her guilty conscience prevented her from rebutting Phinks and making a scene.

Unbeknown to her, earlier when Kalluto had approached her, he had used his ability - his Surveillance Paper Dolls. Just that he'd bugged himself and left the paper doll back at the hideout, on Chrollo's orders. Evidently, the Troupe heard _everything_ and decided to crash their ice-cream time at the parlour.

"Pfft, throwing a tantrum in front of a child," Feitan smirked. "How old are you, again?"

Rooke clenched her fist under the table. _Ignore that, Genius Rooke. The ice cream's coming, then you can pay for it and leave already!_

Sure enough, a waitress came up with several bowls of ice cream on a tray. "Here you go, miss," she set it on the table, before smiling apologetically at the evidently uncomfortable Rooke. "Though, I'm afraid we have to split you up. Your friends can have another booth here," she pointed at the one next to Rooke's booth seats. "Enjoy your ice-cream!"

"Thanks," Rooke sighed and forked over the cash. "Now, are you guys going to move over or continue invading my private space?"

Franklin got up and moved over considerately. So did Machi, Phinks, Bonolenov and Kortopi. However, Rooke was still stuck between Shizuku and Kalluto, so her escape was rather hampered.

"So, have you reconsidered?" Chrollo asked casually. "Do you still refuse to join the Troupe?"

"Yes," Rooke said. "You haven't exactly done a proper job to convince me to join."

"I figured that we had," Chrollo sighed. "That's too bad, then."

Kalluto took another bite of his ice cream. "We're not talking her along anymore?"

Chrollo shook his head, and the child couldn't help but feel a tad disappointed.

Upon seeing Kalluto's disappointment, Rooke felt a little more guilty. _Emotional blackmail, huh?_ _That's dirty, Chrollo!_ But it pushed Rooke to further contemplate her decision again. To go, or not to go... To join, or not to join... Eventually, the awkward tension at her booth became too much, and Rooke succumbed to pressure. "Well, I guess I _can_ join you..."

The whole parlour (which was empty save the Troupe and staff) fell silent.

"What? So now she changes her mind?" Phinks said.

"Danchou's plan worked." Kortopi stated. "I didn't think it would this time."

Rooke was half shocked, and half amused. "You guys don't even try to hide it? And really? _Emotional blackmail_?" She looked at Chrollo, who seemed pretty pleased with himself. "But I'll only join your Troupe on one condition. And that is, if I deem I can trust you enough."

"Fair enough," Chrollo accepted.

Rooke, in response, transmuted a knife. It was hard as it was sharp, and she placed it in front of Chrollo, effectively putting the Troupe members on high alert.

"What are you doing, woman?" Phinks stood up, agitated. "If you do something stupid...!"

"Remember the question I asked you, Chrollo?" Rooke said. "'If you had to save Bonolenov by stabbing yourself in the forehead,' was it? You said 'yes'. Now's the time to prove it," Rooke materialised a nen barrier around herself, and Bonolenov's head. "You have thirty seconds."

* * *

><p><strong>Ah, that should throw the whole Troupe into a frenzy! Will Chrollo pass Rooke's test? Find out soon in the next chapter! Muahahahaha.<strong>

**AN: Thanks to ghostsmile96, OFSA, Yoshisaki Asuka and magicjewel for reviewing! :) Anyway, to answer some of your questions:**

**The stuff explained about the Dark Continent save anything pertaining to the Vector Research Establishment are all found on the HxH wiki. I just did some research there, and then added in some stuff about Vector :)**

**Thus I probably won't be able to explain most of the Dark Continent Mechanics (The Five Great Calamities) as HxH doesn't seem to be updating (correct me if I'm wrong! That'd be very good news) and I wish to keep the story as accurate as possible. Hence, most of the stuff I'll be expanding about will mostly be made-up by me. Unless I have some revolutionary prophecy-skills that can predict what Togashi intends to write/draw.**

**Though, if this story eventually deviates from the canon HxH world, I'll probably just add that note to the description and carry on with this story. If you get what I mean.**

**If you don't understand what I have said so far, it's okay. You don't have to - you just have to enjoy the story and review! MUAHAHAHAHA.**


	17. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16

"_Remember the question I asked you, Chrollo?" Rooke said. "'If you had to save Bonolenov by stabbing yourself in the temple,' was it? You said 'yes'. Now's the time to prove it," Rooke materialised a nen barrier around herself, and Bonolenov's head. "You have thirty seconds."_

* * *

><p>Instantly, Shizuku, Feitan and Nobunaga jumped up attacked Rooke; Shizuku tried to grab Rooke's arm while Feitan's claws and Nobunaga's sword went for her head.<p>

But they did not hit their target - Rooke had jumped up to safety, balancing delicately on a chandelier. Unflinching, Rooke then speedily materialised more nen around the three aggressors, binding their arms to their sides, while Kalluto hopped away to safety.

Then it was the others' turn to attack - they had already jumped up and activated their Hatsu. Franklin unleashed his Double Machine Gun at where Rooke was, effectively shredding the ceiling to smithereens and busting the shop. The staff were unmistakably dead - but Rooke was unscratched - though the first barrage of bullets scratched and almost broke her nen barrier - and she had dropped back down onto the floor with some pieces of rubble - she increased the hardness and tensile strength of her barrier in response, and climbed out of the debris. Machi then quickly spun nen threads tightly around Rooke's shell, presumably to immobilise her, but otherwise it had no effect.

Meanwhile, Phinks had crawled up, with arm wound up twenty times already, and was about to hit Rooke with his Ripper Cyclotron, before Chrollo suddenly interrupted everyone. "Everyone, stop," The Troupe's leader commanded assertively but calmly.

"Danchou!" Phinks protested loudly. "She's about to kill _both_ you and Bono! How can we-"

Chrollo looked piercingly at the blonde. "Phinks, do you trust me?"

"Danchou, now's not the time to-"

"Do you trust me?" Chrollo repeated, tone slightly firmer this time.

Phinks sighed, and nodded. "Yes, Danchou. You know we all do!"

"Then trust Rooke, as well," Chrollo replied cooly, before sending Rooke a knowing glance. Quickly, before anyone else could realise or protest, Chrollo snatched up the blade that Rooke made by its handle, and swiftly jammed it into his temple.

"DANCHOU!" Machi, Phinks and possibly the entire troupe (save the quieter members) screamed and leapt towards their leader.

However, their worries were unfounded. Chrollo put down the blade, and used a finger to toy with its tip. "It's soft and spongy," he said conclusively. "Don't worry, I'm unharmed."

"It's soft? But that's not the point, Danchou! You scared all of us for a moment there!"

"Exactly! Don't do that again, Danchou!" Machi sighed, and tried to calm her frayed nerves.

"Danchou's okay…"

Chrollo smiled. _It was nice to be cared for._ But firstly, he had more important matters to attend to. "So, Rooke, did I pass your test?"

All attention was turned back to Rooke, who had already removed the casing surrounding Bonolenov's head and the bindings on Shizuku, Feitan and Nobunaga.

"Uh... yes?" Rooke said tentatively. She felt rather awkward with all the attention on her. "Pretty much, I guess."

"Oi, woman! Don't go playing around with Danchou's life!" Phinks angrily scolded.

"What about mine?" Bonolenov joked. "I'm hurt."

"Yours, as well. Sorry, Bono."

"Uh..."

"Phinks, stop chastising her," Chrollo chuckled. "She never meant to hurt either of us."

"Danchou! She could have seriously killed you and Bonolenov!" Phinks argued. "She's… she poses a threat to the Spider!"

Chrollo sighed. "If you had been observing the blade and the nen around Bonolenov's head properly, you would have seen that throughout this... _disagreement_ the hardness of her nen was fluctuating," he explained. "Originally, it appeared very hard. When Shizuku, Feitan and Nobunaga attacked Rooke and the attention was largely _away_ from the blade and Bonolenov, her materialised items were pretty soft. That is also the reason why she had to jump up, to evade their attacks; otherwise she should be fatally injured. If she had truly intended to fatally injure Bonolenov or me, she has no reason to reduce the hardness of her nen."

"Then, when Franklin used his Hatsu, because it is typically difficult to evade his attack, Rooke had no choice but to re-harden the shell around herself, for protection," Machi said.

"And since she probably can't vary physical properties in two different materialised items, meaning that she has to keep physical properties constant in all materialised items," Shalnark postulated, "The blade, the bindings and the nen barriers all became hard and soft at the same time."

"Ah, so right before Danchou stabbed himself, she made the blade much softer," Feitan said.

"I had a rather comfortable breathing space too," Bonolenov said. Upon seeing Phink's and Nobunaga's disbelief, he said, "What? You didn't see me running around gasping for air, did you?"

"No, but I thought that was because you were calm," Phinks answered honestly. "And you are usually quiet, so..."

Chrollo cleared his throat. "So, now, let's welcome our new members, shall we?"

_Wait,_ Rooke thought, _what 'new members'?_

"Danchou, I don't think we should be doing this here," Machi said, surveying the trashed parlour. "More people are bound to arrive soon."

"Let's go, then," Chrollo said, getting up and walking to their hideout. "By the way, Phinks, stop glaring at Rooke. It's time to accept her as a member."

Phinks looked irritated at first, then grumpy. "Tch, if that's what you say, then I'll accept her," he muttered, standing up to follow Chrollo.

_Oh, crap. _Rooke started to panic."Um, Chrollo?" Rooke cut in before the situation got too awkward. "I've agreed to go with your troupe to the Dark Continent, not join you... yet. I'd like to decide whether I'll join this troupe after I return safely from the Dark Continent."

"What? Not this shit again," Phinks complained.

Rooke shot him a look. "After all, I'm sort of going to die, right? No use making someone join if they're going to die in, like, two weeks."

Chrollo nodded. "Alright then. Let's welcome our guide and new member."

"Wait, Chrollo," Rooke interrupted again. There are some things I need to, well, _advise_ the Troupe about. Well, three things, actually."

"Go ahead," came the reply, after a short pause.

"Well, the first is about your Hatsus," Rooke said grimly, "Based on the little fight just now, I've realised that a lot of your Hatsus, or at least your primary attacks, require a motion of some sort for them to be activated. While these motions may not get in the way in a fight with normal humans or low-class enemies, in the Dark Continent, it is an entirely different matter altogether. If I remember correctly, there are multiple organisms that functions specially to trap and immobilise their prey. Should any of you be trapped, you probably might not be able to escape unless you have an ace up your sleeve or something."

"That might be hard," Nobunaga said. "But I think we'll manage just fine. Thanks for the tip-off, though."

Rooke nodded, speeding up her walking pace a little to match the Troupe's. "Well, the second matter is regarding my abilities. As you can see, my nen ability is quite powerful, though there are many limits. Another limit that I have yet to inform you guys about is that, well, my transmuted things disappear when I am unconscious. And, as you know, once I stop using my Hatsu, I can't use it again for a while."

"That's... disadvantageous," Shalnark commented.

"I know," Rooke sighed. "But, well, because of my _childhood_ I should be able to cope. I probably an stay awake for seven or eight days straight, then I'm pooped. So if I refrain from using my nen till I really need to, and if as Shalnark said before we finish within a week, we should be safe. Though, I'll probably have to use my nen the moment we reach shore."

Chrollo nodded. "And? What's the third thing you wanted to tell us about?"

"Well, assuming that you steal a boat, and we set off from the Begerose Continent in the morning, we should reach the shore of Mobius on the ninth day, in the afternoon," Rooke said. "We should pack as much food as we can eat for the journey by boat there. There are edible plants and animals there, so we won't go hungry there. But I'll need everyone's cooperation to follow my instructions _very carefully_ when picking food. Well, unless you want to get poisoned or drugged, you get the idea. We'll pack and eat food from the Dark Continent on our way back."

"Don't try to poison us," Phinks warned.

Rooke sighed. She was starting to be annoyed by Phinks' continued suspicions. "Do I really seem that threatening to you?"

"Phinks, I didn't think you were scared of a teenager," Shalnark said. "You're about a decade older than her, aren't you?"

"Phinks, scared of a _teenage girl_," Feitan sniggered.

"Oi!" Phinks tried punching Feitan and Shalnark, but they ran off to a safe distance. "Damn bastards... "

"Always happens," Nobunaga said, when Rooke looked on amusedly at the trio. "Always a source of entertainment. But anyway, we've reached. Welcome to our base!"

Rooke chuckled. "Well, maybe the trip won't be _that_ bad, after all."

"Definitely," Chrollo said. "And now, let the party begin!"

At that moment, as if on cue, every member of the Troupe took out and wore a party hat. Some did it enthusiastically, but (most of the) others did it begrudgingly.

Rooke was stunned. Quite dumbfounded, in fact, till she took hold of her senses. "What? Seriously?"

"Danchou's orders," Kortopi explained as he passed one to Rooke and Kalluto. "Happens every time members join. Here're yours."

Rooke stared at Chrollo, who looked just the slightest bit smug. "Chrollo? You... you planned this all from the beginning, didn't you?" _He planned for me to join the expedition tonight? And the party hats! Everyone looks... weird! And what's with their timing? It's as if it was on cue- Oh. _Rooke's face turned expressionless. "And the reason why you kept saying 'let us welcome the whatever' was because you wanted to do this?"

Chrollo didn't reply her, but Rooke felt that Chrollo gave off an aura that had somehow confirmed her suspicions.

"Doesn't matter the reason," Feitan sighed, a bit displeased with his appearance. _He was a mass murderer and a torturer, for goodness' sake!_ "Just wear the hat."

Rooke complied obediently, but not before catching a glimpse of _crates_ of _kegs_ of beer _and_ a fridge right next to it.

"Is that..." Rooke pointed to the beers, "what I think it is? And are you guys going to do what I think you're going to do?" She had a very bad feeling about this.

"There are no parties without beer," Phinks said, walking over and opening the fridge door, revealing _two_ miraculously fitted kegs in it. "And that also applies to this party."

He produced a mug and poured himself some chilled beer. Rooke was surprised that the fridge actually functioned in such a run-down warehouse.

"I bet a thousand Jennis Phinks will be the first to get drunk," Rooke overheard Feitan say, and she started to dread the aftermath of the party. She had heard stories about the troupe's drunken behaviour from Franklin, and she wasn't looking forward to see them for herself, after all.

Shalnark disagreed. "No, I bet it'll be Nobunaga. Or maybe Danchou?"

"Want to raise the wager to two thousand? That's double prize money for me."

"Hm. Maybe that's too predictable. Why don't we bet on who'll be the last one drunk instead?"

"Isn't that more predictable? That's obviously going to be Franklin." Kortopi joined the conversation.

"We have a _new_ contender today. The odds might be different!" Shalnark defended.

"Same with the first one," Feitan said. "And we won't be able to determine who got drunk last. Why not just bet on who gets drunk first? After all, we have a new contender."

All of a sudden, Rooke felt stares in her direction. She squirmed as she tried to be as inconspicuous as possible. "W-what are you guys looking at me for? I don't drink. Try Kalluto?" Rooke tried to get out of her situation.

"Then you will start drinking now," Feitan said smugly.

"Kalluto is underage. Plus, he's a Zoldyck, so he's probably immune to alcohol," Kortopi explained. "So you're our most fitting participant."

Shalnark held up a mug of beer, and put it in Rooke's hands. "Take this as an initiation. Drink up!"

"But-"

"Why?" Feitan smirked. "Can't take a bit of alcohol? It's only 4%, you know."

Rooke felt the other troupe members watching her, and felt quite pressured to not make a fool out of herself. She saw Phinks on a crate, laughing (presumably at her).

Rooke sighed. "You know, if you guys do anything stupid like blackmailing, screw the trip - I will hunt. You. Down. Personally!" And thus, embarrassed and somewhat sabotaged by the three, Rooke took a small sip of the golden liquid, before chugging it down.

* * *

><p><strong>There's a lot of speech in here! Whoa. I kinda did this after an entire day cosplaying, so I was really quite tired. If you spot any mistakes don't hesitate to PM me! I'll correct them immediately. I might or might not re-do this chapter, because something is nagging me that something isn't quite right here. But I'm bushed, so I'll stop my rambling here!<strong>

**My thanks to the people who've reviewed. Here are some answers:**

**1) Rooke is a character who usually is level-headed. But, like people learning to socialise properly with others (especially given her underdeveloped interpersonal skills due to her somewhat isolated childhood) she often feels compelled to act differently in the presence of other people, especially when she is in large groups. And trust me, for an introvert like her, the Phantom Troupe is a big group. And thus, Rooke (due to her immature social self) often acts rashly, especially when communicating with a certain Egyptian and can be seen as having no regard for self-preservation. But occasionally you will see Rooke's more sensible side calming herself down - so maybe, just maybe staying with the Troupe might give Rooke a slight benefit - improving her social self, that is.**

**2) My take of the Dark Continent is that it's pretty harsh - so in turn it has made Rooke slightly more harsher on normal humans. Maybe her expectations of them are elevated? You'll soon find out. But if her little 'test' for Chrollo can be seen as harsh, then the Establishment I have in mind will be even more harsher.**

**Anyway, do review! :) It makes my day!**


	18. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17

Rooke groaned as she woke up. She felt as if somebody had hit her on the head with a hammer, and was on the verge of puking everywhere whenever she tried moving, so she resigned herself to lying where she was, face-down on what she felt was too hard to be her bed.

But just as she was starting to feel slightly better in her position, somebody poked her side. Repeatedly.

"Ugh... Just go away," Rooke moaned, not bothering to slap the intruder's hand away. _It was too much effort._ "I... sick."

But the person, whoever he or she was, did not stop, but instead increased his or her strength. "Rooke-san, wake up."

Rooke recognised the voice to be Kalluto's. "Go away... Kalluto... Hangover."

The boy persisted. "Danchou has started preparations for the Dark Continent, and needs you to check the items, Rooke-san. Now. They're in the adjacent warehouse."

Rooke sighed. "Tell him to wait. If... nevermind. Tell him to blame Feitan. And Shalnark and the mop-head... and the stupid blonde for my predicament."

"But-"

"What. Time is it now?" Rooke spoke softly and slowly, taking great efforts to contain the liquid rising in her throat.

"Three in the afternoon," Kalluto said. "Everyone else is up already."

"Tell Danchou to wait one hour," Rooke replied. She didn't care if all the people in the world had to be inconvenienced for her; she was _not_ going to move till her hangover subsided. "And bring me some ibuprofen, will you?"

"Okay," Kalluto said, and proceeded back to the adjacent warehouse.

Rooke then slowly sat up, and found a more comfortable spot to recover. Against a large crate she leaned, and waited for the Zoldyck child to return. Meanwhile she closed her eyes and focussed on not retching out everything she'd ingested yesterday night.

_Yes, _she thought bitterly, _I'm never going to drink another drop of alcohol ever again. Over my dead body. Screw those assholes!_

And, as if on cue, she heard a voice belonging to someone she decided was an asshole. "Where's she?"

_Feitan,_ Rooke identified. _How is he not hungover!?_

"She was lying here just now... Ah, she moved over there."

_Kalluto. Medicine._

Rooke struggled to open her eyes; she really was too tired for this. Soon enough she felt someone put a pill and a cup of water into her hands, and forced herself to open her eyes. "Thanks, Kalluto," she said, before gulping down the pill and water.

Kalluto looked at Feitan.

"Hurry up," Feitan said, slightly peeved. "Danchou's waiting."

"I need time to recover," Rooke said wearily. "I'm about to puke."

"No time." Feitan replied, staring at the hungover bartender. "Now get up or I will drag you back. Literally."

Rooke looked him back in the eye. "I feel sick. Give me five minutes?"

Feitan stayed true to his word - he silently and quickly hoisted Rooke up, fully intending to drag her over - but that was a bad idea. An _extremely_ bad idea. Rooke, who had been fighting her waves of nausea, couldn't stand the sudden motion and lost control, puking projectile vomit onto the floor, much to the shock of Kalluto. Feitan, thankfully, had the sense to drop Rooke in time and jump backwards to safety - so his clothes were spared from the fury of Rooke's stomach. Meanwhile, Rooke continued expelling the contents of her stomach onto the cold stone floor.

A few minutes later, Feitan decided that he had enough of looking at someone vomiting, and said rather awkwardly, "十分钟. I'll tell Danchou to give you ten minutes." With that, he turned and left.

Rooke's throat burned as her stomach emptied. She swore some liquid even went out through her nasal passages, but she wasn't very sure. When she determined that she had nothing left to regurgitate, Rooke moved away from 'ground zero' and sat on a crate well away from the mess. She'd clear the mess later, if she needed to.

"Are you okay?" Kalluto asked. "Do you need anything?"

"I'm fine, thanks. Just need to rest," Rooke replied. "I don't - wait. Did I do anything stupid last night?"

Kalluto hesitated. _Should he let a sick person worry? Or should he tell the truth?_

Rooke must've sensed his dilemma, because she simply told him to 'just tell her the truth'.

"Alright," Kalluto said. "You did. You gave offensive nicknames to almost everyone in the Troupe, danced like a chicken and challenged Phinks to an arm wrestle. You lost, 4 - 0."

_Oh, shit. I lost to Phinks? And called them offensive nicknames?_ Rooke sighed. "Are they mad at me?"

"No, apparently it happens all the time," Kalluto said. "Franklin told me."

"This might sound silly, but..." Rooke wondered whether she should find out the truth, or save herself from being further embarrassed in front of a child. Well, she would take the first. Kalluto seemed more friendlier, after all. "Did anyone else embarrass themselves?" Rooke asked hopefully.

"Yes," Kalluto, the new official witness to the Troupe's 'drunken stupidities', confirmed. "Well, a lot happened. So don't worry, you didn't really stand out."

Rooke heaved a sigh of relief. "Thanks. Oh, by the way, who got drunk first?"

"Phinks first, then you. After that was Danchou, then Nobunaga, then-"

"Okay, thank you, Kalluto," Rooke smiled for the first time that morning. She was just happy that she had beat that Egyptian, and her mood brightened. "I'll buy you ice cream again someday. Now, let me rest for awhile."

* * *

><p>"And finally the drunk bartender comes," Phinks was the first to announce Rooke's arrival. He had heard news of his 4 - 0 arm wrestling wins, and was in a very good mood. "Have you heard? You challenged me <em>four-nothing<em>."

"That was a bad pun," Rooke replied with equal firepower. Just because she was slightly happy earlier on, that didn't mean that her headache was gone. "And I heard that someone got drunk before I did."

"And you lost to a drunk," Phinks countered.

"That's because I was drunk, too."

"Want a re-match?"

"No thanks, I'm having a horrible headache now." Rooke spoke truthfully. "You don't want to fight me when I'm not at my best, do you? Because that doesn't prove anything. But the order of getting drunk does."

"Excuses, excuses. Tut, tut. And I started drinking before you did, so the order of getting drunk doesn't count."

Rooke rolled her eyes. "If you want to blame someone for my horrible situation, blame those three," Rooke pointed to Feitan, Kortopi and Shalnark, who either ignored her or waved hi.

She glared back at them. "Next time, when I say I don't drink, _I mean it._"

"Oh, our guide is here," Chrollo intervened before the situation got heated. "Rooke, please check our items. We'll take an airship to the Begerose continent first, before securing a ship there. I believe a ship is more useful than a boat.."

"It is," Rooke nodded. "Well, let's see... by the way, do you guys eat a lot at one go?"

"The food we've got is sufficient for us all for nine days' travel," Machi said.

"Okay. Hm... A first-aid kit, water supply, motion sickness pills?" Rooke looked at Chrollo.

"Some of us get seasick." Franklin said. "The medicine should be enough, though."

Rooke nodded. "Okay. A compass. A map? Well, this map is probably outdated by now, so don't bother bringing it," Rooke tossed the map aside.

Shalnark caught it, as if it was something precious. "You sure? This was published on the Hunter website about five or so years ago," Shalnark questioned. "How outdated can it be?"

"Trust me, when it gets to the Dark Continent you'd be better off not relying on your sight and current knowledge. My best advice is to just trust your gut feeling. Always prioritize your instinct over what you know." Rooke replied nonchalantly. "Well, you guys are all set - well, except a few bags. You have a lot to bring back, after all."

Chrollo shook his head. "That won't be necessary. We've got our methods."

"Just bring the bags," Rooke said. "If you're not going to store your stuff, at least we can hold onto some food items in case of emergencies. One bag per person, please."

"Got it," Shizuku said. "I'll go get the bags."

"After that, you guys can set off already," Rooke said. "In fact, you should set off as soon as possible. We're nearing march, and that's the time when travel gets nearly impossible - for our route, anyway. The faster we set off, the faster we come back, and hopefully we'll come back before mid-march."

Chrollo nodded, and when Shizuku came back with said bags, he said, "Well then, let's start moving, shall we?"

* * *

><p>An hour later, the Troupe had already gotten (illegally) onto an airship, hijacked it and had set off for Begerose's southernmost airport.<p>

Rooke realised that she'd forgotten to ask the troupe to bring one very important item: some form of entertainment. The airship was anything but entertaining and Rooke was bored out of her wits. With no stimulation whatsoever, she found herself getting more and more nervous about the trip, and every time she tried distracting herself, her methods didn't work.

Sleeping didn't work - she was too edgy for it, and when she managed to take a nap it was filled with horrible images. If anything, sleeping only made her more nervous. Rooke slightly regretted agreeing to come along with the troupe.

Tired of being alone in her room, she decided that some awkward conversation with the Troupe members was better than staying cooped up in her room. She walked out to the living area, where Shalnark, Shizuku, Franklin and Feitan were. _The rest must be in their rooms,_ Rooke thought.

"Oh, Rooke! Want to play with us?" Shalnark called over when he spotted her. "We're playing Doubt."

"Doubt?" Rooke asked, evidently new to the game. "How do you play that?"

"You haven't heard of it?" Shalnark asked incredulously. "Well, the idea is that you try to get rid of all your cards by playing them face down according to the rule that you have to put down a card which rank is greater than the previous card."

"You can break the rule, though, but if someone thinks you broke the rule they can challenge you by calling 'Doubt!'. After that, the last card is exposed and whoever is in the wrong has to take the whole stack of played cards." Franklin said helpfully. "During your turn, you can choose to pass or put down a card."

The word 'distraction' flashed through Rooke's mind like neon signs. "Well, that seems simple enough," she said. "Can I join?"

"Sure!" Shalnark replied, motioning for the others to pass their cards to him. "Let's restart this round!" Secretly, he was more than happy to restart the game, and perhaps end his losing streak. There's going to be a newbie, after all. Quickly he reshuffled all the cards, dealt them out and set one card in the center - three of hearts. "Who'll go first? Then, we'll go counter-clockwise."

"I'll go first," Feitan said, setting down a card. "Five."

"Uh, six," Rooke said, and did the same.

"Eight."

It was Franklin's turn. "Eleven."

Shalnark, after a while, put down a card. "Thirteen!"

"Doubt," Shizuku said, flipping over the card. It was the ten of hearts. "Sorry, Shalnark."

Shalnark sighed, and collected the stack, before the game resumed and Feitan put down another card.

"Say, what kind of place is the Research Establishment?" Shizuku asked as Rooke put down a card. "Why are you so unwilling to go there?"

Rooke looked down at her cards. "Well, when I left it, it was a very bloody place. By now the bodies should have rotted away, but there probably will be a stink there."

"That's not what she meant," Franklin said, equally curious. "Well... what kind of activities was done there before?"

"Research," Rooke said simply, avoiding the question. "Anyway, what are the rest doing?"

"Mostly sleeping. Though, Danchou's probably reading a book. Nobu's probably meditating and Phinks is smoking. I can smell the stench from here." Feitan replied. "By the way, I can see your cards, Rooke."

Rooke sat up straight and moved her cards away from Feitan's line of sight. "Thanks. Um, so you guys are going to that place just to steal stuff?"

"Yes. We're thieves, we steal," Franklin said. "Though, I'm a bit interested in the 'cure-all' medicine Danchou mentioned. Can it really cure all sorts of diseases?"

Rooke nodded. "But you best not rely on it too much. The law of equal exchange applies to most things in the Dark Continent, so be careful when taking stuff. Well, the cure-all is probably in pill form at the Establishment already, but there isn't a lot. Plus, I don't think it has finished its clinical trials, so don't count too much on it being effective."

"The law of equal exchange?" Shalnark asked. "That sounds very much like the piano. The obscene, no, the Obscure Keys, right?"

"Yeah. Actually the piano was made from materials from the Dark Continent - it's core is, anyway. So that's why it had such a peculiar ability. Shalnark, doubt!"

"You got me," Shalnark sighed again, flipping over the card and collecting the stack. "It's just beginner's luck, though."

"真的吗?" Feitan smirked. (Really?)

Rooke looked, puzzled, at Feitan, while Shalnark looked offended. "Did you just-"

"No. Here's eight." Feitan put down a card, resuming the game.

"Uh, nine. Um, that was Chinese, wasn't it?" Rooke asked.

Feitan nodded. "Why?"

"N-nothing. Shizuku, your turn!"

"Eleven. Though, Rooke, are you really joining the Ryodan if you survive the trip?" Shizuku asked bluntly.

"I guess so," Rooke replied. "That is, if I get along well enough with you guys."

"Are we getting along well enough, then?" Shalnark asked jokingly. "Well, apart from Phinks, of course."

Rooke chuckled. "Yeah, I guess so."

* * *

><p>When the Troupe reached their destination, it was already late morning. Rooke had eventually drifted off to sleep while playing Doubt with the other troupe members, so they had left her sleeping till they reached ground.<p>

When they alighted, Rooke took the chance to tell the troupe to 'get some form of entertainment' for themselves during the journey. One can only play 'Doubt' for so long, after all. Thus, it resulted in a half-hour break time for the troupe members to get whatever they wanted. The members split into pairs, but Shalnark accompanied Rooke.

Shalnark was more interested in the electronic stores, but Rooke was itching to get a book to occupy her time. She wasn't good at the electronic gadgetry that Shalnark was fascinated with, and after some bargaining Rooke managed to convince Shalnark to let her go into a bookstore 'for just five minutes'.

Just as Shalnark started a timer, Rooke ran into the store, quickly zipping past each section and scanning through all the book titles. Most of the books, though, she ignored - they looked too thin to be able to provide any substantial entertainment.

As she went deeper into the store, her ideal book continued eluding her - and she had only two minutes left! Rooke was panicking - she somehow felt that Shalnark wouldn't give her a time extension. Not when it came to his electronics.

And then she saw _it_. It was a book, a rather thin one, but it piqued her interest.

[小学华文作业本, 二上] [Primary Two Chinese Exercise Book, Part One]

* * *

><p><em>FLASHBACK<em>

"_Uh, nine. Um, that was Chinese, wasn't it?" Rooke asked._

_Feitan nodded. "Why?"_

"_N-nothing. Shizuku, your turn!"_

* * *

><p>Rooke stared at the book in her hands, as she remembered yesterday's situation. <em>Well, well.<em> Maybe she should learn Chinese and perhaps, shock Feitan with her soon-to-be immense and vast knowledge of Chinese? Or perhaps she should keep it a secret. That way, if Feitan says anything that she wasn't meant to hear in Chinese, she'll understand it anyway. Maybe she can find out a secret or two! That'll be the perfect blackmail material to get back at him for making her drink too much a few days ago.

Rooke grinned. Primary education didn't seem much, she knew she'll have to move onto harder levels sooner or later. After all, when Rooke was young, back when she lived with her family, she often played in the streets where she met many other children and learnt many languages. If she wasn't mistaken, she probably learnt a bit of Chinese then. And if she _had_ learnt some Chinese then, how hard can it be now?

'When you want to do something, don't do it half-heartedly', was it? Rooke took another book - it was Part Two. She had decided - she would start learning Chinese on the trip, then. It's probably the best distraction she could ever have, anyway. Rooke quickly took the books to the counter, paid for them and ran out to meet Shalnark, just in time as her five minutes ended.

* * *

><p><strong>Will Rooke be successful in her plot for revenge? Will she ever get along with Phinks? Can the cure-all cure Feitan's shortness? You'll soon find out!<strong>

**Note to Feitan: It was a joke! Please don't try to kill me. And please don't torture me! I'm sorry.^ -NingJA**

**AN: Another long chapter! It's mostly filler, though. With what I've planned, the next chapter will probably be the same (unless I extend its length). Though the Troupe should arrive on the Dark Continent (D.C.) by the start of Chapter 19! :D **

**Though, I'd like to find out everyone's preferences for chapter length: do you guys prefer having short (~1500 words) but frequent updates or long updates (~2500 words) that take about two days? :)**

**Anyway, do remember to review! As I have said, it makes my day :D**

**P.S. Thanks to those who have reviewed!**


	19. Rooke's past - Day of the accident

**No Phantom Troupe in this chapter! They'll come out on Wednesday, I promise :)**

* * *

><p><strong>ROOKE'S PAST - DAY OF THE ACCIDENT<strong>

"Listen up, sweetie. Doctor Jandy is just going to give you a quick test, alright?" The white lady coaxed the dark-haired girl. "Just do what he says, and you'll be just fine. In you go!" The woman pushed the little girl into the white room, leaving her alone with another man, and quickly closed the door shut.

The unwilling girl stared apprehensively at the man in the room. "What do you want me to do this time?"

"44, darling," the bespectacled man clicked his pen, clipboard in another hand. "Remember your magical ability? I need you to use your magic ability (nen) again. Fill this room with your magic-force."

Eight-year-old Rooke looked down at her feet, and played with her fingers. "No. You'll just scold me again."

"Don't test my patience, 44," Doctor Jandy threatened. "I've still got 43 and 42 after this. Do it. Now."

Rooke sighed, balling up her hands into fists. She breathed in deeply and tried expelling as much aura as she could away from her body, but it barely went two feet away from her.

"Do it, now," Doctor Jandy raised his voice, impatient. "Don't keep me waiting, brat!"

"I'm trying! I really am!" Rooke cried out. This is as far as she could get; why can't Doctor Jandy see this? It hurt a lot to expel her aura like this - she always felt so _scarily_ _empty_ - and yet Doctor Jandy was yelling at her.

"Fill the room!" Jandy shouted. "I didn't tell you to cover yourself! I said _fill the room!_"

"I _can't_!" Rooke screamed. "I'm doing my best already!" The pain was too much to bear, and after enduring for a few more seconds, Rooke stopped forcing her aura out, and fell onto her knees, exhausted.

"What did you stop for?!" Jandy yelled. "I didn't tell you to stop yet!"

"It's too difficult!" Rooke cried. "A-and you're scolding me! Do it yourself next time!"

"Don't you raise your voice at me, little brat!" Doctor Jandy snarled. "If this is your limit, then you're no better than trash. I'm done. Get out!"

Rooke scrambled towards the heavy door, heaving it open, before running out of it.

"They bullied you again?" An albino asked, as Rooke exited the room.

"Pfft, more like, she couldn't use her magic," A redhead replied. "You're too soft, Mil."

"I tried, okay?" Rooke retorted, wiping away her tears. "What's with you, Hystia? Being able to use your ability doesn't give you the right to criticize others!"

"The weak don't deserve to complain," the redhead replied nonchalantly. "Rather, they are _eaten_ by the strong."

"Hystia, don't be mean, ne?" Mil intervened. "Rooke isn't weak! Well, although she can't use her ability efficiently. But that doesn't mean that she's weak or that she deserves to be eaten!"

"Whatever," Hystia said, and walked towards the door. "It's my turn now, and I'll show you how I'm not going to be crying and screaming inside."

"Wow! Are the Three Sister Transmuters arguing again?" A boy, called Alfa, walked towards Mil and Rooke. "What's the reason this time 'round?"

"Ignore him, Rooke," Mil sighed.

"What? Am I wrong? One for Biology, Chemistry and Physics each," Alfa said. "Not a bad thing, actually."

"You know we didn't get to choose our abilities," Rooke scowled. "And we're not sisters! Hystia isn't my sister!"

Alfa cocked an eyebrow, smirking. "Really? You three are always together, and you're all girls, so you must be sisters, right?"

Rooke tried stepping on Alfa's feet. "Shut up! Piss off!"

"Rooke! You know the consequences of fighting _here!_" Mil hissed, before breaking into a wide smile. "Alfa, Rooke's not in a good mood right now," Mil said, holding firmly onto Rooke's arms and trying to restrict her from starting a fight. Though Rooke couldn't use her nen properly, she sure could put up a decent fistfight. "Go away, Alfa. You're not wanted here."

"Hmph." Alfa snorted. "It's because someone _can't_ use her ability, right?"

That did it for Rooke. She broke free of Mil's restrains and punched Alfa, hard on the jaw, throwing him off balance. "Fuck off!" Rooke shouted.

"What happened?!" The bespectacled researcher ran out of the room, only to find a dizzy Alfa on the ground and two little girls huddled against the wall.

It was a bad move. Rooke unthinkingly drew attention to their fight - and fights were _forbidden_ here. Anyone who started a fight would be sent to the Dark Room, where they would be treated absolutely horrifically. Rooke and Mil had been in there once, and they didn't enjoy the stay - Rooke had personally seen Colt and Joa pass on there before.

"_Rooke!_" Mil hissed again. "_What have you done!?_"

Even Hystia had curiously and worriedly peeped out of the door.

But before Rooke could say anything, the mad scientist pointed an accusing finger at her. "It was you, wasn't it? You're coming with me to the Dark Room!" Jandy promptly grabbed Rooke by the wrist with his right hand, and started dragging her to towards a door at the end of the corridor, but he was blocked by an albino.

"Doctor! It was me!" Mil shouted, grabbing onto the researcher's free arm. "It wasn't Rooke!"

"Let go, you little runt," the researcher swung his arm about in an attempt to free himself of the wretched experiment. "Stop lying!"

Mil was flung onto the floor, and the doc kept walking with Rooke in tow. But Mil persisted. She concentrated and sent forth her nen, locking it onto the crazed researcher's right wrist, and she focussed heavily. She imaged the photos of atoms in her head, like those she had seen in the science books, and quickly split apart the water molecules in the air surrounding Jandy's right wrist. The newly-formed Hydrogen and Oxygen molecules then immediately reacted explosively, causing third-degree burns on Jandy's wrists.

Jandy let go of Rooke and clutched his injured hand. "GUARDS!" He screamed. "GUARDS! ABNORMAL!"

Rooke struggled to her feet, took Mil's wrist and started running. But it was in vain - no sooner had they started running than they were quickly tailed by a swarm of armed, uniformed men. Mil quickly sent forth her nen again, but because she wasn't used to the mental stress of battle - _not against so many opponents -_ she wasn't able to focus properly. In an instant, before Rooke could react, Mil was shot multiple times in the chest.

Rooke saw the blood spurting out Mil's chest and her ragged, laborious breathing, and screamed. "MIL!"

But this was no time to stop and tend to their injuries. There were armed guards chasing them down, to _kill_ them both, and they needed to escape. Rooke stopped, slung an incapacitated Mil onto her shoulders, and ran. She had no idea where she was going - she just had to get them both _away, fast_. But it was because of this frenzied panic that Rooke turned and ran mindlessly into a dead end.

It was too late to run back the way she came. Guards were already about fifteen metres away from them. Panicking, a trembling Rooke kept crying 'sorry' to a lifeless corpse which she set gently onto the ground, against the wall. She then stood up, in front of the corpse, facing the oncoming troop, as if she was protecting something precious. "STOP!" She screamed for all she was worth, still panting from the run. "STOP COMING CLOSER!"

But the guards still persisted, and soon bullets flooded their dead end. Rooke, with all her concentration, managed to erect a nen barrier around herself. But, alas, she wasn't able to create one for Mil - she simply didn't have the skill to.

"STOP IT, YOU GUYS! DON'T YOU HAVE A HEART?!" Rooke cried pathetically. She dared not look at Mil's body now. "You took away so many people already! They're all CHILDREN! HOW COULD YOU!?"

The shooting stopped. Exhausted, Rooke lowered her guard and dissipated her barrier.

But she was too naive. The next moment, guards had stormed the corner , pushing her down and restraining her on the ground. And that's when she saw Mil's corpse.

The pale body has stained red with blood; there were visible holes in her abdomen and legs. Rooke's stomach churned. Sure, she had seen Colt and Joa and many others die before, but Mil? Mil was her best friend in this facility, and now, she was dead.

Mil died trying to protect Rooke.

Rooke cried with all her might. She was tired, restrained, going to die, and hopeless. Mil had died. Rooke despaired. But then, she saw the guards kicking Mil to check whether she was still alive.

"Stop kicking her!" Rooke huffed out weakly.

It was a bad move. The culprits, upon hearing these words, proceeded to riddle Mil's corpse full of holes with his machine gun, as if mutilating a corpse derived them some sort of sick pleasure.

Rooke screamed. "STOP IT! I TOLD YOU TO STOP IT! STOP IT OR I'LL KILL YOU!"

The guards laughed, and continued firing away. The corpse was now just a bloody mess on the floor. "The weak don't deserve to complain!" One laughed maniacally. "Too bad for you and your friend! Ah, I already forgot her name. Don't worry, I'll forget yours soon, too."

That was too much for Rooke to bear. Rooke felt incredibly angry - angry at the guards, angry at Jandy, angry at the nurses, angry at her parents. She suddenly remembered all the grudges she bore towards people - and remembered that she absolutely hated everyone left here. She hated herself, for being too weak. She hated Hystia, for mocking her. She hated Alfa, for disgusting her. She hated Jandy, for daring to touch her and scold her; she hated her parents, for selling her to this blasted research facility as if she was some sort of lab rat. Rooke hated everyone to her very core.

After all, Mil was dead.

It all happened at once - there was a sudden burst of inconceivable energy - it quickly soaked through all walls of the Establishment, _into_ every last room, _into __every_ last person in the Establishment. Rooke wasn't thinking anything at this point already - except to _kill them all. All of them. Every last, wretched bit._ She wanted them all _dead_.

_Kill them all!_ Her mind screamed. _Kill them dead!_

Instantly, Rooke's nen changed to form an impressive _alternating magnetic field_. The alternating magnetic field in turn caused a magnetic flux linkage and thus, a current to flow within each living body, using the organism's blood as an conductor. As a result from the current, everyone's bodies save Rooke's was burnt through and charred from the inside out; their hearts were ripped apart due to the conflicting electrical currents while they were still alive.

It wasn't until a while later that Rooke slowly got to her senses and the magnetic field stabilized and stopped changing. When she realised that everything was too quiet, she slowly sat up, dazed. After that then she realised that she was no longer pinned to the floor, and the corridor had this... _barbecued_ smell. It was the smell of roasted meat, and it was sweet.

Rooke's stomach growled. She had skipped breakfast that day, so she was rather hungry. She slowly regained control of her heavy limbs and stood up, not fully comprehending the situation, until she started looking around her.

_Guards?_ Rooke thought. _What're they doing, lying down on the floor? Their skin is weird, too!_ She stepped gingerly over their bodies, but something nagged at her. Something told her to turn around - so she did.

_Then_ she saw the mangled, roasted body. _Mil_. It hit Rooke suddenly and swiftly, and she came back to reality.

Mil was dead.

Rooke felt bile rising up her throat, as she stared at the now dried mess on the floor. She tried to hold it in, and started to run away, in the opposite direction; but she tripped on something. _Something squishy._

Rooke knew what it was, but didn't dare look. Instead, she kept her eyes towards the ceiling, got up, and ran. She ran past the stairwell where she'd hoisted Mil up, past the corridor where Mil got shot, occasionally stumbling over cooked corpses only to pick herself up and run in a frenzy again. All she wanted now was just to get out of there. Get out of Vector. It didn't matter whether there were monsters out there behind the six walls of their hexagonal facility or not; Rooke just wanted out.

But suddenly _something _grabbed her ankle. Rooke fell forwards, face first onto another guard's corpse. Hyperventilating, Rooke slowly looked over her shoulder to see _what_ held her back.

It was Hystia, the redhead. Her hands were bloodied, but she was using her nen to regenerate as quickly as she could muster; nonetheless, it was an ugly sight. "You...! Why did you do this?!" Hystia's red, dried eyes stared back at Rooke.

Rooke couldn't stand it anymore. She vomited bile onto the floor; she had nothing else to expel.

"Traitor," Hystia continued accusing Rooke. "If only... if only you didn't exist, Mil wouldn't be dead. We wouldn't be dying."

Tears kept pouring out of Rooke's eyes, and her whole figure shook with strong emotions. But she needed to get out of there soon - Rooke's sanity was dropping rapidly beyond healthy levels. Frantically she hit away Hysita's hands and scooched away from her.

"Murderer! Betrayer! You tried killing _me!_" Hystia was getting hysterical, but she was still largely incapacitated. "I'll kill you, Traitor!"

Rooke struggled onto her feet, still nauseous. She didn't care about Hystia now. Yes, they were good friends initially, but that wasn't the case anymore. Rooke composed herself, while trying to walk out of that room.

"Don't go! I will find you and kill you! On behalf of Mil! You Traitor!"

"I..." Rooke choked out. "I am not a traitor!"

"Fool, I'm suffering because of you!" Hystia shrieked. "You killed Mil! Die!"

Instantaneously a dark red wisp was formed, and like a whip, it lashed out at Rooke. It caught an unguarded Rooke by her shins, and cut deeply. Rooke screamed, and tried to pluck it off, to no avail. It was embedded too deeply within her legs.

Then suddenly, similar deep red spikes protruded out of Rooke's legs, piercing her muscles and tendons. There were too many for them to count - not that Rooke could concentrate on counting - she was in too much pain. Hystia was using Rooke's own blood to hurt her!

"HYSTIA! STOP IT!" Rooke screeched. "IT HURTS!"

But Rooke hadn't learnt her lesson - this time, spikes shot up her legs, up her thighs. Rooke bit her lip till she drew blood, and in a last-ditch effort, threw some nen at the redhead.

It hit Hystia straight on the head, and on her torso; it caused further internal damage and knocked out the redhead; the spikes on Rooke's legs lost shape and and fell apart.

Rooke shakily tried to stand up, but she couldn't. Instead, it took her a lot of strength just to crawl away from Hystia.

She briefly remembered about the existence of a cure-all medicine; Doctor Jandy had once mentioned that it was located somewhere in the basement, in a lab. Rooke needed to get the medicine, fast. Before Hystia wakes up, Rooke needed to be out of the facility. Rooke wasn't a genius, but her eight-year-old brain knew that much.

Rooke strained to move, but her body wasn't listening. She was losing too much blood. Her arms were heavy, and her legs were in too much pain, but her head was light. Rooke saw spots, and promptly crashed onto the floor.

Rooke cried. She was just too weak.

* * *

><p>When Rooke woke up, she was in the medical ward of the Establishment. She couldn't sense Hystia at all, but instead found her legs completely healed.<p>

Hey legs felt weird and tingly, though, as if someone had injected their nen into her legs. _Someone!_ Rooke was finally fully alert. Based on how it felt, Rooke deduced it was... Alfa's nen?!

It made sense. Alfa had a special ability to manipulate a body's time frame. Meaning, he could've reversed Rooke's body back in time to before it was attacked by Hystia.

Rooke felt slightly guilty for attacking him. But if Alfa was the one who had dragged her all the way to the ward _and_ healed her, then he should be alive, too! _Where_ was he? And where was Hystia?

Rooke couldn't feel their presence at all, and it was eerie. The barbequed smell still hung around, and the Establishment was dead quiet. Rooke remembered everything, but the place still scared her, though she knew there was _no one left_ to harm her.

Gritting her teeth and steeling herself, Rooke quickly set about leaving that building. She'd heard the medical staff talk about a place called 'the world', and Rooke was intent on going there. She was particularly interested in a place called 'Meteor City' - she had heard strange rumors about it, but for a messed up girl, a strange city was rather fitting.

"'We reject no one. So take nothing from us', eh?" Rooke thought aloud, as she walked away from the hellhole that poisoned her childhood. "I hope they'll accept me, then."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm so sorry for deciding to add <strong>**sciencey things in here. I had just finished my 'O' levels (compulsory examinations here in S'pore!) and somehow got this great idea to dump all these science stuff here. I'm a damn genius.**

**But I have a question! ****This is completely irrelevant, but I'm a bit confused over Feitan's view of his own height. From one perspective, he doesn't seem to mind his height; he _did_ play Greed Island but we didn't see him ****canon**ly (if that is a word) ** ingest the Elder's Growth Medicine (it's a G.I. card to grow in height.) Plus, he didn't really react when Zazan called him a 'boy'. **

**BUT if you watched the 1999 anime version, you will see that Feitan is wearing _heels_. _HEELS!_ Okay so you don't see heels in the 2011 version and the manga version (?) but the 1999 version! HEELS! I still can't get over the fact that Feitan** **can only** **wore heels in the 1999 ****animation! **

**And another thing puzzles me. Based on the HxH datebook Feitan is 155cm tall. If he _does_ wear heels, does that height include the height of the heels, too? :3 Because if it does, ….**

***laughs maniacally in the background* …What's Feitan's height? *snickers***

***gets murdered by Feitan***

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, now onto the more serious part. I need your views on the humour levels for the past few chapters (Were the humorous parts appropriate? Is the humour adequatetoo much?) Feel free to PM me!**

**Also, if you have any canons about the Troupe that you want seen, you can PM those to me and I'll consider it :)**

**Oh, and if you have any questions please review/PM me, I'll answer them ASAP. School is out for me, anyway!**

**PS. The next chapter will start with the Troupe reaching the Dark Continent; episodes from their journey there will be covered in OMAKE(s) (see below).**

**Anyway, have a nice day :)**

* * *

><p><strong>OMAKE<strong>

Rooke was extremely frustrated over something - so frustrated that she paid no mind to her impending doom.

You see, like a student studying for their finals, Rooke was sitting in front of a book, trying her best to absorb the information within. However, whatever she was doing, it wasn't working. Surprisingly (and very much horrifyingly) Rooke found that learning Chinese wasn't so easy, after all. Sure, she had the basics down, but that didn't really seem to be helping.

Yes, she could read most of the words in the exercise book, but she had no idea what to write in the blanks. Meaning, she had no idea how to answer most of the questions. Which was pathetic, given that she just had to choose between a few phrases in a box and match them to their corresponding sentences.

"人山人海? People mountain people sea?" Rooke said aloud, very confused. "What even... 半途而废? Okay, I think that means 'giving up halfway', or something like that... So maybe it'll go in this sentence. But really, people mountain people sea? Is this really for eight-year-old kids?"

Rooke regretted not getting a translator in the electronics store Shalnark visited. Or perhaps even buying an English-Chinese dictionary. Or maybe buying a smartphone would've been good, too. At least then she wouldn't be stuck in this room in front of a dratted book to which she had no idea how to complete. Maybe she should consider asking someone for help.

She definitely wouldn't ask Feitan - she had a feeling he'd just laugh at her. Plus, he wasn't supposed to find out about her learning Chinese! Then, Rooke faintly remembered Shalnark responding to Feitan's words during their game of Doubt. Perhaps she should ask Shalnark? But then he'll probably be extremely engrossed in his game. Rooke decided against the idea.

But then, she had to ask someone for help. It bothered her like crazy, not being able to answer the questions. And if she gave up now, it would be like the Chinese idiom, 半途而废, was it? She would have wasted her time and money getting these materials. But who could she ask? Phinks probably won't know Chinese, plus he'd probably make fun of her, too. Nobunaga is out, Machi probably is out, Franklin is out, Shizuku? Nope. Bonolenov, Kalluto, Kortopi? Rooke didn't think so. What about Chrollo?

Rooke suddenly sat up straight. Chrollo? He seemed well-read and knowledgeable. Maybe he'll know the answers. Plus, Rooke won't have to feel bad asking him for a favour since she was doing him a big favour by serving as his Troupe's guide. And because of that maybe he'd do her another favour by keeping this whole affair secret.

Rooke stood up and quickly put the books back in their bag, fully intending to find Chrollo. Where was he? Rooke, with bag held in hand, quickly but quietly went out of her room. She ran around the corridors, failing to find her target. Chrollo isn't in the rooms, Rooke thought. Could he be in the common spaces?

Wait. That means that he'll probably be accompanied by other Troupe members! Rooke halted in her tracks. If that meant that Feitan was there, Rooke's efforts would've been wasted. Rooke grit her teeth. Maybe she'll just have to fill in the blanks herself, and when she gets back, if she gets back alive, get a translator and check her answers. It'll slow down her learning process, sure, but at least she won't be found out. Rooke sighed, and slowly trudged back to her room.

* * *

><p>"What was that about?" Phinks wondered, closing the door. He had intended to get himself a glass of water before he exercised, but had seen shadowy movements in one of the corridors. He went to check it out, and saw Rooke running across the corridors instead, weird bag in one hand.<p>

"What happened?" Feitan asked, while playing a game Shalnark got for him.

"Nothing, just that Rooke was running across the corridor weirdly. She had a bag in her hand, too." Phinks said. "Weird girl."

"Oh, that's probably the books she got at the bookstore," Shalnark said, looking over Feitan's shoulder and watching his gameplay. "She bought some Chinese books, or something like that. I didn't think she knew Chinese."

Feitan raised an eyebrow.

"Oh," Phinks said. "She knows Chinese? Hey, Feitan, she knows Chinese! But why the running?"

Feitan shrugged, continuing with his game. "Weird girl."


	20. Chapter 19

**If you've missed the OMAKE in the previous chapter, do check it out :) Since I'll be skipping to the Troupe's arrival at D.C., I'll be writing about the Troupe's interactions in the OMAKES that will come in selected chapters.**

**And since I haven't done this in a long while, I'll say this again: Hunter x Hunter does not belong to me, nor do its characters. I only own Rooke & Co., and the Vector Research Establishment among many other made-up places.**

**Seriously, why do people do this, again? This is , right? O_o**

**That's all for the announcements! :)**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 19<p>

NINE DAYS LATER

Rooke was in her room again, but this time, it was in a ship named _Hyperion_ - the Troupe had easily hijacked it and changed its course from the port. The ship had amazing facilities, but it wasn't very well guarded - no cruise really is. But then again, there'll probably be no ship sufficiently guarded against a serious Phantom Troupe.

It was noon of the ninth day since their voyage started, and Rooke wasn't feeling too well. She had a slight headache from her attempts at reading those dratted Chinese books she had bought earlier on without taking regular eye breaks, and had the blessed privilege to find out the identity of the mysterious seasick troupe member. It was Chrollo. But as a guide Rooke wasn't too concerned - she saw that Franklin and Kortopi were watching over their Danchou - she simply presumed that it was a normal occurrence. But hey, at least the bags she'd asked them to bring were put to good use, when the seas were stormy and Chrollo couldn't go up to deck.

The past few days had been absolutely crazy. Every time Rooke felt the ship tilt or hit something, she had to hurry up to deck to check whether the troupe was safe, storm or no storm. There were more than a few occurrences where gigantic sea-snake-dragon-_thingies_ (as Rooke preferred to call them) ten times larger than their vessel leapt up into the sky and over the ship, threatening to sink them. Only with the help of some members - Franklin's Double Machine Guns were _particularly useful_ - did Rooke manage to keep _Hyperion_ intact and functional.

"You seem to be in a bad mood today."

Rooke turned around, and saw Machi at her door. She sighed. "Just a headache. We'll reach land soon, let's say, in about one hour. I'd like to relax for as much as possible before then."

Machi nodded. "Do you want some pills?"

"No, it's okay. But thanks, Machi." Rooke smiled, before remembering something she had forgotten. "Oh, and by the way, does Chrollo know Chinese?"

"Chinese?" Machi tilted her head, thinking. "Danchou knows some Chinese, I think. But he isn't very fluent in it. Why?"

"Oh, nothing. Just curious," Rooke answered. "Thanks, anyway."

"Danchou wants everyone to meet at the deck in fifteen minutes," Machi looked at Rooke suspiciously, before closing the door. "Rest well."

When Rooke was sure that she was alone, she plopped herself onto her bed. It wasn't as comfortable as the one she had back in Melfis, but it was fine. Rooke covered her head with a pillow to block out the light, and tried her best to relax. She was irritated as she was edgy, and knowing that she had only fifteen minutes left to truly relax made her more nervous. It felt like trying desperately to sleep, knowing you only had four hours left before you had to wake up, and that wasn't helping Rooke.

Soon, she would be back at the place she'd so desperately wanted to escape from during her childhood. Rooke felt a little nervous. _Will the place still have the same smell? Will the bodies still be left there, or had animals entered the Establishment and consumed them already? _

All this worrying wasn't helping her. Rooke decided to go up to deck; it didn't matter if she was early. She wasn't doing anything productive, anyway.

When she reached, Phinks, Shizuku and Franklin were already there. "So you _do _have manners," Phinks commented, when he saw her.

Rooke was confused.

"You know, arriving ten minutes early," the Pharaoh said. "It's basic manners, right?"

_Uh... what? It is?_ Rooke was skeptical of Phinks' view on manners, but she just nodded passively. She wasn't really in the mood for arguing now.

Phinks tilted his head, and looked at Rooke as if she was sick. "Hey, is something wrong with you today?"

"Huh? Oh, no. Nothing much." Rooke replied, walking to the railing and looking over the side.

"No, there _is _something wrong," Phinks persisted. "You usually are more... fiery, aren't you?"

"You usually rebutt Phinks," Franklin commented helpfully. "But you just agreed with him."

Rooke sighed. "It's nothing. Just that I'm not really looking forward to going to the Establishment - I just hope that there's nobody there anymore."

"Why do you think that there will be people there?" Shizuku asked. "Didn't you shut it down?"

"I just have a bad feeling," Rooke replied. "For the past month my luck has been anything but favourable. I'm just hoping that this thing will go smoothly and peacefully."

"Oh, really? You got to meet _us_ in the past month and not die," Phinks chuckled. "And that's amazing luck. What's the worst that could happen?"

* * *

><p>"So, from now onwards, please follow my instructions," Rooke reiterated. "If you have any doubts, please ask me about it first instead of making your own decisions. Secondly, since the atmosphere density here often fluctuates, I'll be putting a protective nen barrier around you guys."<p>

"Atmosphere density?" Shalnark looked concerned. "Will we be able to breathe? You aren't able to conjure oxygen, are you?" He joked.

"You'll be able to breathe, so dont worry," Rooke said. "The fluctuations typically cause the density to increase above normal levels, so if anything you'll have more oxygen to breath. The problem is the atmospheric pressure it'll cause on you guys, so I'll take care of that with my barrier."

"Anyway, that aside, I will be selecting where we set up camp, even in the Research Establishment, okay? And finally, I expect you guys to have a buddy system. Go find your buddy or buddies, and when you're done we'll leave this ship."

The troupe had already anchored _Hyperion_ next to a rundown deep-water jetty, and as per Rooke's orders, were finding their buddies. Or rather, they already _knew_ who their buddies were - so Chrollo told Rooke that they were done. Rooke was mildly surprised, but she said nothing. Instead, she jumped over the deck onto the jetty, and the rest followed.

"This is largely a tropical place," Rooke said as she walked, compass in hand. "So the magnetic field has weakened somewhat, but we'll be fine. Machi, could you reel a nen thread so we'll know how to get back?"

Machi complied.

"Okay. Uh, so now while we are walking I'll point out to you edible things and how to get them. Uh, do you get me?" Rooke fumbled. She wasn't a very social person, after all, and now she had to spend the next few days constantly talking to and looking after _eleven_ people. "Okay, see that vine with berries over there? You only can pick the berries that are alone. Like, those that doesn't grow in clusters. Oh, and you _must_ peel the skin off first, or you'll get poisoned. They taste horrible, but can be quite filling..."

_Half an hour later_

"Are you seriously expecting us to remember all that?" Phinks grumbled. "I understand the importance of us knowing how to obtain food, but this is ridiculous. Fei, can I just take some food from you instead?"

"No," Feitan slapped Phinks' hand away from his food bag, which was already half full. "But I agree that that's a lot to remember within such a short time. Shizuku probably can't remember the first three things you told us already."

"Hey!" Shizuku protested. "I do remember them! Ano... it was the star-shaped bananas, black butterflies and tree-lizards, was it not?"

"No, it was the berries, black lizards and tree-butterflies," Franklin corrected. "It was a good try, though."

"Told you," Feitan smirked, while peeling another berry.

Shizuku pouted.

"Woah, she's angry!" Shalnark commented jovially. "Though, maybe we should just collect what we can now. That way we won't have to worry about remembering all these later on."

"Do that after we've crossed the swamp," Rooke said, swatting away some bloodsucking mosquitoes. "It'll be less than a five minutes' walk to the Establishment after we do that."

* * *

><p>When the troupe reached what could only be described as a smelly mud-pool straight from Hell's lavatories, they were shocked that <em>Rooke, the clean freak,<em> started trudging straight into the brown goo. But seeing Rooke's worsening mood made them hold their tongues.

"Those whose calves aren't adequately covered should be carried by others," Rooke instructed, before muttering to herself disgustedly. "There are bloody leeches in here."

"And that means that Kortopi, Nobu, Machi, Kalluto and I will have to be carried," Shalnark looked at everyone's legs. "Hoo boy."

"I'm not being carried by someone," Nobunaga protested. "A man has his pride!"

"Do whatever you want," Machi replied, and climbed and sat on Franklin's shoulder, as did Kortopi. Feitan sighed and allowed Kalluto to climb onto his back, while Phinks carried Shalnark.

"Hurry up, Nobunaga," Rooke grumbled. "It's disgusting standing in this soppy stuff. Get on someone so we can run across this shitpool."

"I am _not_ getting carried by someone else," Nobunaga said. "A man carries his own weight!"

"Whatever." Rooke muttered. "Come on, let's get going." With that, Rooke ran across the swamp, at breakneck speed. Nonetheless the troupe kept up with her, and within a few minutes they were on the other side of the swamp. There they got Shizuku to get rid of the mud, using her vacuum cleaner.

"How many leeches were there in that pond?!" Nobunaga cursed, as he plucked off ten off his left foot. "I feel a little sick now."

"Serves you right," Rooke muttered under her breath.

"I've got some on my legs, too," Phinks said, rolling up his sweatpants and picking off the worm-like creatures.

Rooke kicked off the leeches from her jeans. "Alright, wait here. I'll go get some antivenom."

"Antivenom?" Phinks repeated. "What for?"

"Those were venomous leeches," Rooke replied, plucking some purplish grass and handing them to Phinks and Nobunaga. "Here, eat these and you guys should feel better."

"What?!" Nobunaga exclaimed, before snatching the grass. He chewed them and swallowed. "Why didn't you tell me those were venomous?"

"I told you from the start to follow instructions, so you had it coming," Rooke replied nonchalantly. "Anyway, you guys shouldn't be in mortal danger. The venom isn't life-threatening. It just gives a fever."

"He's burning up," Feitan said, when he touched Phinks' forehead. "The grass not working."

It was true. Phinks was sweating buckets, but he felt cold and clammy, and when Rooke proceeded to touch his forehead, he felt more uncomfortable.

Rooke was shocked - Phinks had a high fever. The grass was _always_ effective; why weren't they working? Did the leeches evolve? No, evolution should have been impossible given that the leeches didn't have frequent contact with the purple grass. The problem, she knew for sure, didn't lie with the grass - it must have been the leeches. But _what was it_ about the leeches?

Suddenly, without warning, Nobunaga unsheathed his sword and cut Rooke down. Rooke was caught by surprise - his blade ate into Rooke's left shoulder, almost cleaving off her arm.

Rooke screamed, and jumped away, only to be ambushed by Phinks, who tried punching her head. This time Rooke dodged it successfully, and quickly Franklin and Feitan pinned Phinks down. Chrollo and Bonolenov held Nobunaga down, and Shalnark stuck his antenna into both the enhancers. Machi tended to Rooke's wounds.

"I can't control them," Shalnark said, worriedly. "Someone else is manipulating them!"

"The question is, when did they establish contact with the two," Bonolenov grunted.

"It's the leeches," Rooke came to a realisation. "It's the leeches!"

"No," Chrollo said calmly. "Manipulators typically have to personally come into contact with their targets in order to control them, or their nen does, anyway. These leeches are real, or at the very least they have to be conjured, and it is quite impossible for a manipulator to be able to conjure live organisms. It has to be _something_ in the leeches."

_Something in the leeches?_ Rooke thought frenziedly. _What could it be?_

"It has to be blood, isn't it?" Machi concluded, finishing the stitching. "Leeches suck blood, after all."

"Blood?" Rooke repeated. _Nen user... Blood... Manipulator? _Rooke briefly remembered someone from her past, but quickly dismissed it. Hystia was a transmuter, wasn't she? It couldn't be Hystia, right? The last person Rooke wanted to see here was the redhead.

"Ne, Shizuku, can you suck the manipulator's blood out of them?" Feitan asked.

The bespectacled woman shook her head. "I could, but I'll have to suck out their blood, too," she pointed to Phinks and Nobunaga. "And if I do that, they might die of blood loss."

"Anyway, we really have to do something about their fevers," Shalnark said. "We have to cool them down, or else even they will die at this rate."

Rooke nodded, a bit disoriented. "Let's rush to the Establishment. The labs should have the all-cure; we'll feed them that. But first we'll have to prevent the possibilities of them bleeding. I'll undo my barriers on all of you, and harden my barriers on them; that should restrain them and prevent them from bleeding."

"Why is bleeding such a bad thing? For all we know the manipulator's blood could flow out," Franklin asked.

"I have a bad feeling on this, so just trust me here," Rooke said. "Anyway, remember the atmospheric pressure? We'll have to make a dash to the Establishment. It's pressurised inside, so once we reach, you guys should be safe. We'll have to drag these two along, okay?"

The Troupe members nodded.

Rooke drew in a deep breath, and when she sensed that everyone was ready, she quickly removed her nen from the other troupe members, while hardening the shells around Phinks and Nobunaga.

"Let's go!" Rooke yelled, and the troupe quickly executed their plan, dashing towards the building in sight with two incapacitated members in tow.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile...<em>

"Oh, look," A woman leaned over the CCTV monitors. "The traitor's returned."

* * *

><p>The troupe arrived at an enormous, desolate building, and when they entered it, they found that it was dusty. Some lights were functional, but it was extremely messy. Rooke found that the corpses were reduced to nothing but black mush and bones, and the smell of roasted flesh that she had so dreaded was gone, and replaced with a pungent stench instead.<p>

"We've reached," Rooke said, dragging the two members on the floor. "But now we have to find the all-cure. If I'm not mistaken, it should be in a lab on the second level, let's go there first."

"You're not going anywhere," a voice cut in, and a familiar red whip struck out at Rooke.

This time Rooke was prepared; she formed a hardened shell around herself and the other troupe members. "Shizuku! Take Blinky out! Suck her blood away!"

Shizuku obliged, quickly conjuring up Blinky, and switching it on. "Blinky, wake up. Suck out all her blood!"

But Hystia overheard this; she retracted her Blood Whip in time and healed shut her wound. "You're not going to beat me so easily this time, Traitor," she snarled. "I will have your head this time. Yours and all your friends'. I'll repay all the pain you've caused!"

"Rooke," Franklin, understanding the situation, cut in. "You take care of Phinks and Nobunaga first. We'll deal with her meanwhile. Be quick!"

Rooke hesitated for a while, before nodding. "Got it," she replied, towing the two members with her. "Meanwhile, do not let her blood touch you! She regenerates, too! I'm removing the barrier, so you can move."

"You're not going anywhere!" Hystia growled, sprinting towards Rooke, but she was blocked by Kalluto's confetti.

Rooke took the opportunity to run away.

* * *

><p><em>Where was it? Where was the lab?<em> Rooke raced up a stairwell, an across multiple corridors. It was a full two minutes before she found the lab; it may seem like a short time to some, but in Rooke's panicky state, time was dragged out and it was a _long_ time. She secretly worried for the troupe members facing Hystia; if one thought logically no one really had any way of defeating Hystia, much less kill her, since she could always regenerate whatever she needed.

Rooke's hand trembled as she ransacked the lab's drawers; her heart was in her mouth.

_Focus, Rooke, focus,_ Rooke told herself. _You can do this. At least treat Phinks and Nobunaga!_

Her hands found a silverish plastic packet, labelled _Aduersum Curationem_.

_This was it,_ she thought. Rooke struggled to open the package; her hands were making a terrible mess. And when she successfully opened it, she accidentally dropped some pills onto the dirty floor.

"Get your act together, Rooke!" She half-screamed at herself, forcefully inhaling deep breaths to calm herself down. "Okay, Rooke, take two pills and put them in Phinks' mouth."

She steeled herself and took out two pills from the half-empty bag, and removed her nen from Phinks' head. She squatted down, and using both hands she forced open his mouth, dropped the pills inside and forced it shut.

Phinks wasn't swallowing.

Gulping, Rooke pinched his nose shut while still keeping his jaws shut. A while later, Rooke saw Phinks' throat move, and Phinks stopped struggling and appeared to be sleeping. Only then did she relax slightly and undo her nen barrier on him. Rooke placed her hand on Phinks' forehead again, and this time it was cooler than it was before. His fever was receeding; the medicine was working!

Quickly Rooke proceeded to do the exact same procedure on Nobunaga. This time it went more smoothly, and when the deed was done she focussed on calming down.

_Okay, good job, Rooke,_ she told herself mentally. _Now you just have to help the rest fight Hystia. _

An image of spikes forming up Rooke's legs re-appeared in her mind. Rooke drew in a deep breath again.

_It'll be fine. I just have to be prepared to guard myself. I've gotten stronger from last time, I can do it this time._

But as soon as Rooke stood up she laughed desperately. _What could she do this time? Kill Hystia? Was she really strong enough? And what if Hystia had already taken control of the troupe members? If Hystia did, it'd be difficult for Rooke to feed every one of them the pills. _

_Can I really do this?_ Rooke questioned herself. _What if I mess this up like I did to Mil!? I don't want them to die!_

"They've recovered," a small voice interrupted her thoughts. Rooke looked up, only to find Kortopi at the door.

"Why don't you go back? I'm sure they'll appreciate the help and good news," the short guy said. "I'll look after these two."

Rooke hesitated. The bluenette seemed friendly enough to offer some logical advice. "Hey, can I ask you a question?"

"What?"

"If by any chance I had to choose between the lives of a few members, what should I do?"

The bluenette walked over to Rooke. "Save whoever you can, then kill the one who killed them," he replied. "Though, I don't think any of them will land themselves in that kind of situation. It's inconceivable."

That wasn't quite the answer Rooke wanted to hear. "But what if something like that _really _happened?"

"Hmm. I don't really expect you to, but do you trust Danchou?" Kortopi asked.

_Huh? _"What do you mean?!" Rooke's voice rose, but she reminded herself to keep her calm. "Sorry 'bout that."

"Nervousness, eh?" Kortopi observed. "Are you afraid of messing up?"

Rooke exhaled, sighing. "Yes. Yes, I am."

Kortopi nodded, as if he understood her fear. "Well, just know that we trust you not to mess things up as much as we trust Danchou. And we don't trust people easily, you know."

There was an awkward pause.

"And that means that you have the ability to make things go smoothly," Kortopi pushed on. "Even Danchou trusts you. If you were truly incompetent he wouldn't have asked you to be our guide - he would've disposed of you already. So why don't you go help them out? I'm sure they'll appreciate the help."

Rooke nodded. She'd have to do this sooner or later anyway, _right_?

"Alright, I'll go," she said, after a while. "Watch over them for me, alright?"

Kortopi nodded, and with that, Rooke quickly ran down the hallways to join the fight.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile...<em>

The redhead was giving the troupe a run for its money. Not that they were at their 100% yet, but as Rooke had mentioned earlier on, it was slightly less easy to use and deploy nen here, and Hystia's regenerative and blood-based abilities were a real pain in the ass to deal with.

Feitan had already fatally stabbed Hystia multiple times already, and Franklin had already riddled her torso with bullets - but Hystia kept getting up, ready to fight, like a pesky cockroach. Chrollo had his Benz knife out, but Hystia apparently knew what it was, for it was the only thing she kept avoiding.

Machi was working hard with Shizuku, to time their attacks. If Hystia had to use her blood as a medium to attack, then they just had to take away her blood, and hopefully Hystia would die of exsanguination.

However, Hystia kept darting around the hall, trying to inflict damage on the troupe, but so far the troupe was holding up well. Just then, Hystia happened to leap into an area where Machi had set a trap - her nen threads secured themselves onto Hystia and tightened, cutting into her flesh.

Shizuku then quickly activated Blinky, and swiftly sucked up a copious amount of blood from Hystia - but it didn't last long. Hystia solidified some of her blood, and using that she pushed away Machi's threads, freeing herself.

Hystia jumped up and away from the threads, straight into Feitan's path. He stabbed her cleanly in the stomach, and swung his sword outwards - severing Hystia's spine and alimentary tract.

But it was a bad move - he hadn't counted on Hystia's blood shooting towards him rapidly. One moment, Hystia was fatally wounded, and the next, Feitan had a blood-stake through his upper chest.

There was a sudden tension in the atmosphere, as both fell towards the floor. Hystia, again, stood up, but this time she was smirking.

"Success," she grinned devilishly, as the Chinese man stood up too, face blank and chest _healed._

* * *

><p><strong>Dum dum dum! Feitan's in trouble! How is Rooke going to react to this? Will the Troupe be okay?<strong>

**Just kidding. Everyone knows our beloved Troupe is going to be okay, since I'm still probably not even halfway done with this story yet.**

**Anyway, I kinda feel that this cliffhanger kinda sucks, 'cos if you guys decide to put two and two together you'll probably know what's about to happen. Oh well.**

**Recently I had an idea for a subplot for this story, but though the Fangirl in me is screaming 'Yes, LET'S DO IT' I feel it'll probably turn this story into crack. So maybe I'll write about that in a ****separate _crack_ story! Yahoo. Or maybe I can sneak it in as a later Omake and tell you to disregard it if you disagree with it.**

**Maybe not. I think for now I'll stick to the first idea! But seriously, though, I think the Feitan fangirls out there will love the idea. ;)**

** 3500+ words, this time. No Omake for this chapter, though! Maybe the next one. **

**Anyway, thank you for responding, ElaizaElric, ChocoKiller and Dropp/Cobalt :)**

**And thanks to those who've reviewed! :) **

**For now, the usual announcement: Reviews/PMs/comments will be greatly appreciated! Thank you for reading and have a nice day!**

**P.S. Recently I had a PM asking about Rooke's ****appearance. Was wondering whether you guys want me to write out****her profile? Probably won't post it here, maybe on my profile page instead. Or maybe I'll post it somewhere else and link it here, if you guys want me to.**


End file.
